Let's Play A Game
by starraiser
Summary: What do you get when you mix the host club with a serial killer in the middle of a forest? A slasher fic, that's what. Watch the host club try to escape a serial killer with no weapons and no possible means of escape. Who will win? The club or the killer?
1. Prologue

Here's my new story that I am currently working on. I got this idea from watching a great slasher movie that I thought would be stupid, SImon Says, and after a few interesting dreams this idea came to me. But my friend dared me to try to write this fic with as little cliches as possible so I hope I can stay away from most of the cliches.

This is just a prologue, the host club will be showing up in the next chapter and will be the main characters, no OCs except for the killer(s)

Warning: Its a slasher fic, there is no reason for warnings

Prologue

* * *

What makes people snap?

By a stream, crystal blue water and small rapids, two brothers sat by the shore. One was throwing rocks into the stream and the other one was just watching a couple of ants. Twins, one anxious and the other mad. They weren't talking to each other. They couldn't even look at each other. The one throwing rocks into the stream stopped and the other one stopped looking at the ants. Worried eyes met mad eyes and the younger twin instantly bit his lip and offered apologies that were so soft the older twin didn't hear. The older twin was too angry to listen anyways.

The angry twin stood up, the younger twin shakily stood up as well still offering his apologies. The older twin turned around to stare at the younger twin and let out a shaky breath trying to calm himself down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Was all he asked. The younger twin lowered his eyes.

"I wanted to make sure I got in before telling you." The younger twin said softy

"I didn't even know that you wanted to go to Harvard, you should have told me so I could have applied." The older twin said with a smile.

"That was why I couldn't tell you." The younger twin replied. The older twin's smile rotted and his eyes narrowed.

"Why? You don't want us to go to the same university?" The older twin asked nervously, confusion on his face.

"I just…people…people look at us funny. We have no friends; the only people we hang out with are each other…people just find us too strange. They say nasty stuff about us." The younger twin whispered, disgust rested on his face.

"Who is talking about us, what do they say, why do you care?" The older twin asked his voice soft and mellow. The younger twin bit his lip and continued.

"Students from our college, they say that we are…they think that…there is a rumor flying around that we fuck each other." The younger twin admitted looking down at the ground again. The older twin laughed, not seeming to care about the rumors, it surprised the younger twin.

"That's it? Don't tell me you are transferring just because of that?" The older twin said disgust rich in his voice. The disgust wasn't aimed at the rumor but at his own twin.

"That's it? How can you say that? They say we have an incestuous relationship with each other. They really believe that we fuck each other. It's just so sick." The younger twin said and the older twin's eyes narrowed.

"So you are moving across the continent because of the 'incest?'" The older twin mocked and the younger twin held his breath.

"No, it's because that's where Shelly is transferring to." The older twin's hands shook and he bit his tongue from saying something stupid.

"So you are fucking moving away just for some slut who doesn't even like you?" The older twin hissed.

"She likes me, she just doesn't like you. She says that we depend too much on each other and that we will never have a normal life if we stay together. I agree, I am ready to find myself, find out how to live without you. Then I'll move back or maybe you will move up and we can be as close as we always were but right now I don't know who I am without you. That scares me. I shouldn't be depending on you this much. You are only my twin." The younger twin said watching his brother for any emotion. His brother had none.

"You know what, lets not talk about this now, it'll ruin this camping trip. Come on we should get back, you know how much mom and dad freaks out we're late." The older twin finally spat out grabbing his brother's hands and jumping into the stream. The younger twin watches his twin for a minute before following suit. Suddenly the older twin stopped.

"Ryan?"

"Yes Ron?" The younger twin asked and Ron smiled.

"I dropped my IPod in the water; can you get it for me?" Ron asked and Ryan nodded.

"Where is it?"

"Underneath my foot. Please hurry the current is strong and I don't know how much longer I can keep my foot on it." The younger twin stared at his brother before leaning down.

"The stream is deep, you have to get lower." Ron told his brother and Ryan ducked underwater trying to locate the IPod.

"Ron I can't seem to…" Ryan was suddenly underneath the water again, a foot keeping him under. He began to struggle and eventually the weight shifted and Ryan sprang up from beneath the surface, kneeling, coughing, spiting out water.

"Asshole." Ryan hissed trying to clear his lungs of water. Ron was just standing there, arms behind his back.

"Ron, what's behind your back?" Ryan asked and Ron smiled.

"What's…" Ryan began to repeat but his brother just shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

"Let's play a game little bro. close your eyes." Ryan said with gleam in his eyes and excitement rushing though his body.

"Ron…"

"Ryan, trust me, this is a really cool game. You'll love it. All you have to do is close your eyes." Ryan laughed nervously but agreed and he closed his eyes.

Ron smiled and pulled out from behind his back a dagger.

He whispers to his brother, "You aren't going to some college without me. Twins are born together and twins stay together, forever," before stabbing him in his side.

* * *

Okay should I continue with this fic?

Chapters will vary in length but I promise cool killings and a actual plot with twists and turns. The chapters will be more complex than this chapter as well as I get more into the actual story.

Okay thanks for reading and please review and tell you if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 1

I dont own Ouran High School Host Club...I'm tired of pretending...

Warnings: Like I am going to spill that now!

Couples: Haruhi/Tamaki, Hikaru/Kaoru, and some surprise ones

Okay, here is chapter 1, umm...enjoy

* * *

No secret can stay buried for long.

For the townsfolk of Sunset Hills, their secret had never been buried, just hushed up, ignored by the minority, feared by the majority.

If you venture into the outskirts of the little village a broken two story house, hidden by large oaks, would be the only thing you would see for miles. Everything that was scaring the townsfolk used to live in that house. That was where they lived, that damn family, which gave the other townsfolk shivers.

The Williams family, a typical middleclass wife and husband, Michael and Mary, and their three damned children, twin brothers Ron and Ryan, and their mentally retarded daughter Susie. Parents loved by everyone in the village, the children hated and abnormal, freaks. It was something about the twins, their closeness that made the townspeople feel uncomfortable, and the way that the girl seemed to stare at everyone, almost like she was trying to steal their souls.

The Williams family, a family that gave everyone mixed vibes, became the skeletons in the villagers' closets. One day the Williams parents were trying to get better education for the schools at the annual town meeting, the next day they went camping, never to be seen again. What happened to the family? No one knew that answer, and the townsfolk carried on. A year later they sold the Williams's house to a lovely young couple. They disappeared. A year later they sold the house again to an old couple. They disappeared. Rumors spread like wild fire, demons resting in the house, killing anyone who would dare dwell within the house. Soon the rumors seemed to freak the townspeople out and they boarded up the home and they covered up the road that used to lead to the house with dirt. They now deny the existence of that said house. The disappearances didn't stop there though. Weird events started to happen in the forest. The forest, before this point, only had at the most 100 people disappear yearly. next year, it seemed like it doubled. The next year it tripled. People, whole families, had started to go missing. Rumors spread again.

The twins, people would say, the twins are still alive. People from the forest, even the townsfolk had seen them, never together but they had seen them. Hiding behind brushes, stalking unexpected campers. When the disappearances started to get to shocking records people started saying that it was the twins' doings.

That made sense…

That would explain why every set of twins who stepped into the forest goes missing.

It looks like one more set of twins are going to become the next to go missing, them and all their friends…

The car screeched as it quickly turned, missing the mountain edge by barely an inch. Tamaki laughed as Kyoya drove recklessly up the lonely mountain road. It was unlike Kyoya to be so reckless, definitely when they were merely inches away from falling to their deaths, but Kyoya was having the time of his life. Kyoya was laughing as well, watching the speedometer rise and rise. It was his last year to be reckless, his last time to enjoy a trip with his friends and he was going to make sure he had fun, and damn it he will make sure that this week was amazing. This may be the last time to have real fun in a long time. You see, he got accepted into one of the leading business colleges in Japan. He will be starting in the fall and with his new job and everything he wouldn't have much time for fun or even for friends.

Mori sat in the middle seat, between Hunny and Haruhi. Mori gritted his teeth when the car spun around a bind; he really had to stop himself from yelling at Kyoya for risking all their lives. Hunny was sitting there, feet swinging, laughing as the car quickly turned left. Mori immediately gritted his teeth more, putting a hand out to protect Hunny as Kyoya slammed on his brakes. Hunny only smiled again when he looked at Mori's face, he was so mad. Even though Hunny was nervous he was in a good mood. It was his last year with the host club too, he was admitted into one of the best culinary schools in France, and he was leaving in about a month. He shifted in his seat and took out his culinary school's booklet; he already picked out dorm room, already got his classes, and even started to pack.

The van's brakes squealed again as Kyoya made another sharp turn. Haruhi cursed as her book fall out of her hands and fell under her chair, she groaned, and Hunny smiled sadly at her as he leaned back. She rolled her eyes as the van swerved once again. She prayed that Kyoya was a good enough driver to get them up the mountain in one piece.

Kaoru glared at his brother as the car swerved again. He was clenching his brother's hand tightly and closed his eyes every time the van would swerve. Hikaru would just laugh at his brother but both the twins knew that when the van swerved Hikaru squeezed his brother's hand painfully hard. Hikaru leaned back in his seat, one hand interwoven with his brother's sweaty hand, IPod blaring, the other hand holding onto the edge of his seat. Hikaru kept an eye on his brother though, waiting for any sign of anxiety, if that happened Hikaru would tell Kyoya to slow down.

The van swerved and skidded up the windy mountain road, they had to go up about on one hundred feet which isn't bad. The host club decided for their final activity to go on a week long camping trip. Haruhi laughed at first when Tamaki brought up the idea, she doubted their abilities to really camp. Really camp as in no bathroom, no RVs, no fans or portable heaters, no heated mats, she didn't think they could do real camping. Still a month later here they were, nothing on them except for water, sunscreen, sleeping bags/pillows, hiking shoes, sweaters and hiking appropriate clothing, and lightweight tents. They also had pans and pots and some food that didn't need to be kept cold. Pretty much beans, breakfast cereal, dried fruit, and other room temperature delights. Tamaki told them all no meats, he wanted them to go fishing, said therefore the club will eat like their ancestors did. Like processed food really is what their ancestors' ate.

Seven days without showers, without processed food, no fast food, hiking, swimming in lakes and rivers, fishing, sitting around the fire, no electricity, no bathroom, surrounded by nature, it was definitely going to be a challenging week. Still everyone was pretty much excited about the trip. Tamaki was excited about fishing, Haruhi was anxious to get some good hiking time in, Hunny was ready to see the wildlife, Kyoya was for once not going to be surrounded by papers and finances. Hikaru was just looking forward to exploring caves and Kaoru….Kaoru just really wanted to get out of the van.

Tamaki pointed at the sign that they just passed, he read the sign loudly, "Sunset Hills, ten miles ahead. Look, it says it has a restaurant. Kyoya…" Tamaki begged and Kyoya groaned.

"You want to go to the restaurant, don't you?" Kyoya asked slyly. Tamaki nodded before saying, "We are going to the wild, where we are expected to eat…fish."

"You are the one who told us that we going to fish. Remember… 'we don't need to bring meat. We will eat fish, for lunch and for dinner, and for breakfast we can have cereal!'"

"I know what I said but…I'm hungry." Tamaki said rubbing his stomach as he continued, "I'm really starved."

"Yeah, I agree." Hunny said loudly, Mori noted the fact that Hunny was tapping his feet against the floor of the van. Mori nearly laughed before whispering to his cousin, "Have to use the restroom?"

"Yeah, real bad." Hunny commented though clenched teeth.

"Yes, let's stop at the restaurant." Kaoru said quickly, flinching as Kyoya nearly drove them over the edge once again. Hikaru gave his brother an amused smile before pointing out that restaurant food tasted like crap.

"I don't care, I'm hungry." Kaoru lied, praying that Kyoya would take his bait.

"Fine, we will take a vote. Everyone who wants to go to the restaurant raise your hands." Kyoya groaned when everyone but Haruhi raised their hands. Kyoya sighed, "fine, but remember this is in the country, I doubt the restaurant is going to be five stars."

Thirty minutes later Kyoya turned down the narrow road leading to the town. The road didn't have pavement, just dirt. The car vibrated with the dirt, the car bouncing from the unevenness of the road. This of course only gave Hunny even more discomfort and made Haruhi feel sick.

It took about five miles going up the very bumpy dirt road before finally they reached the town. The town was….it was a small rural town. Tall oaks trees nearly hid the cabin like cottages. There was a gas station, a grocery store, and a restaurant. Kyoya smiled as he pulled into a parking space.

"You sure you want to eat here?" Kyoya asked looking at the small restaurant. The sign read, "Old K's Famous Burgers." Kyoya looked at the restaurant in disgust but Tamaki just smiled and opened his door.

"Oh yes, commoner food. I bet those burgers taste great."

_"Ron, we can't go on our weekly trip this year." Ryan told his twin. __"Why not? Ron asked, shock on his face. __"I got a job." Ryan said looking away from his brother so he wouldn't have to see Ron's disappointed face. __"A job. Where?" Ron asked and Ryan smiled. __"At Old K's." Ryan smiled, and a proud smile was on his face. __"Oh really…well…that's okay. Who…who likes to go camping that long anyways?" Ron said still looking down kicking at the dust. Ryan frowned and closed his eyes…he hurt his brother…that wasn't what he wanted to do. __"Ron…" __"No, a job, that's great. Congrats." Ron said clapping his brother on the back nicely. __"We can still go camping but it'll only be for a weekend." __"That's okay. You are busy with your new job and everything. I wouldn't want to interfere." Ron snapped. __"Ron…" __"You know, I don't feel very good right now. I think I am going to go lay down for a while." Ron said acting as if he had a stomach ache, his arms ranking around his stomach. It was a lie, both twins knew, but the younger twin didn't challenge his sickness. Instead he just cursed and watched as his brother turned around, walking toward his room. __"Ron, Ron come on, we are supposed to go out to eat tonight. Ron." Ryan nearly screamed and then rolled his eyes. __"Ron, don't be such a dick." Ryan yelled back to his brother before nearly whispering, "Who am I going to go to the restaurant with now?"_

The restaurant was not really a restaurant, well not one that the host club would usually stop at. It was small on the inside, probably no more than twenty tables, and the place looked cheap. Of course Tamaki loved it. The cheap wood walls, the old wooden tables covered in flaking blue paint. The chairs that looked uncomfortable even from the distance. It was so different from the rich background that he grew up around. Even the guests who were already sitting at a couple of the tables looked as worn and old as the restaurant. They were all men, mid forties to early fifties. They all had beards and wore their hair unkempt, and they all looked unhealthy. There was the fat guy of the group, who looked at good 250 pounds, his skin covered in pimples and his hair lathered in oil. There was the typical skinny guy that had a sickly look about him. His eyes bloodshot and the drink in his hand were shaking. Finally there was the too skinny person who looked exhausted and kept resting his head on his table. Of course when Tamaki excitably opened the door the locals all turned to the group. They all looked uncaring until their eyes landed on Haruhi. Their eyes nearly popped out of their eye sockets. Seeing this Haruhi rolled her eyes and acted as if the locals that were watching her didn't bother her.

Kyoya looked on in disgust at the group of men staring at them before turning back to his friends.

"Let's just forget about eating here." Kyoya whispered but Hunny shook his head.

"I have to use the restroom." Hunny said softy and Mori smiled at his cousin before shaking his head.

"Where are the bathrooms?" Mori said looking around. Hikaru yawned as a tall man walked up to them.

"Hello and welcome to Old K's Best Burgers. How many is there in your party?" The man said kindly. Tamaki smiled before saying, "6." The man smiled pulling out menus.

"Okay follow me." He said leading the party to a big round table near the back of the restaurant, luckily away from the locals.

The group seated, Hunny and Kaoru venturing out to find the bathroom, and Tamaki was happily reading the fun fact page on the back of the menu.

"If you pass Hollows Groove and keep hiking for about twenty miles there is the most breathtaking view of the park. It is the highest plateau in the park with a one hundred feet waterfall called the 'Devil's Gift'!" Tamaki stopped and looked at the others "doesn't that sound cool! We should try to go there! Oh, listen to what else it says about it!"

Tamaki looked down at the menu and began to read again. "The plateau is two hundred feet wide and is only three hours away from the largest waterfall in the park; a four hundred drop waterfall nicknamed 'Suicide Way.'" Tamaki stopped and tilted his head. "That's an odd name, I wonder how it got it?" he asked. "Someone jumped off it to commit suicide, duh." Hikaru stated, Haruhi giving him a glare. "Don't talk like that!" she scolded.

Tamaki agreed with Haruhi before looking back down at the menu. "Oh listen to these fun facts!'Number of people who were at the park last year: 100,000.' wow, that's a lot." Tamaki smiled at his friends. "It must be a good place if that many people visited!" he stated. The rest of the club had their own opinions about it. "Oh, here's more!'Number of people reported lost: 400.' well that's not that bad, they probably took a wrong turn." he stated. "Yeah, it's only 4% of the people that visited." Haruhi stated, though she was getting a bad feeling.

Tamaki looked back down. "Lets see what other facts they have.'Number of people found out of the 400: 50.' oh, that's sad." Tamaki pouted. "That's only 12.5% of the people that were lost. Those aren't good odds." Haruhi stated, getting more worried. "Um.... listen to this last one: 'Number of people who were found that were found alive:'.....'10.' that's..... What happened to all the people!? What type of "fun facts' are these? These aren't 'fun' they're creepy!" Tamaki freaked out. Haruhi was silent. "Only 20% of the people found were alive...... only 2.5% of all the missing people were found alive....." Haruhi had a bad feeling about this trip.

"Actually 2.5% is actually quite impressive. Other national parks and forests are usually lower than that." A new voice butted in. The group turned to find a girl probably not older than 17.

"Sorry for butting in," she blushed from all of the attention, "but I overheard and I just wanted to…oh…Hi, my name is Kandas and I will be your server on this fine morning." She was still blushing and Hunny smiled widely at her. She must be really shy to be so nervous.

"Kandy what stupidly are you selling to these kids. God, eight years ago more than 100,000 were at the park and only 100 went missing, only 1% of the missing was found dead. You know just like the rest of us that the number of missing people has been growing every year since the disappearance." One of the locals butted in, taking a sip of his beer.

Hurahi felt a twinge of fear as she saw the look on the server's face, "oh that's just an urban myth." Kandas whispered and turned back to the host club ignoring the snorts and rolls of laughter coming from the local men, "Are you ready to order yet or do you need more time?"

"I think we are ready, right?" Tamaki asked and the other members of the host club nodded. After ordering the server nearly ran away from the table. Kaoru couldn't hold back his laugh before taking a sip of his coke.

"Let's have a toast!" Tamaki offered rising his glass. The other host club laughed again but raised their glasses.

"To the wonderful week ahead of us. Let us have the best time of our lives." Tamaki said while smiling. Hikaru let out a small nod of approval as he took another sip of his coke and Haruhi rested her head on Tamaki's shoulder as she listened to him blabber on about how great the week is going to be. Hunny and Mori were busy in a fight of tic-tac-toe and Kyoya was watching them, urging Hunny to win. And Kaoru couldn't help but think…

This is going to be a wonderful vacation.

* * *

Okay so what did you think? Was it a little OOC?

Please be kind and review.


	3. Chapter 2

Enjoy:

* * *

"They said the number of missing people have been increasing every year since the disappearance." Haruhi told Kaoru as they waited for their friends by the car.

"Oh, they were probably just trying to scare us." Kaoru answered back, leaning against the car and putting on his sweater.

"Kaoru did you see that guy's face when the waitress said it was only an urban myth? He looked shocked and mortified. He really believed that whatever the urban myth was that it was true." Haruhi told Kaoru, grabbing his shoulders so they were face to face.

"It's not though, it's just a myth." Kaoru said with a smile as he gently grabbed her arms and brought them to her sides, "urban myths are never real."

"I know but still, I mean an urban myth in a small village like this…" She started but Kaoru immediately cut her off.

"Small villages are known for their urban myths. They say it to scare their children, or try and scare off tourists, which is all this is." Kaoru pointed out impatiently waiting for the rest of their club to come out of the restaurant. What was taking them so long?

"I know but he looked so sincere…"

"Haruhi, trust me it's only an urban myth. I don't even know why we are talking about this; we don't even know the story." Kaoru mumbled and looked away, to the other parked cars on the tiny little main street.

"Then we should know the story." Haruhi concluded, jumping away from the car. Kaoru watched as Haruhi started walking, but instead of the walking toward the restaurant she walked away from the restaurant.

"Haruhi? Haruhi, where are you going?" Kaoru asked in annoyance. She didn't stop or even slow down, in fact she seemed to walk even faster. Taking one last look at the restaurant, hoping that his friends will magically appear, he groaned and started following her.

"Haruhi stop. Haruhi, come on at least slow down so I can catch up to you." Kaoru yelled and Haruhi stopped. Kaoru ran the rest of the way toward her, glaring at her when he finally caught up to her.

"Haruhi, where are we going?" He asked and Haruhi laughed.

"To that bookstore." Haruhi said pointing to a little bookstore on the corner of the street. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the small store; he never saw a bookstore so small before. It couldn't be bigger than the janitor's closet and the Ouran High School. He frowned at her and she just smiled, grabbed his hand, gave it a squeeze, and started running, dragging him with her.

By the time they got to the store, both were laughing. Opening the door, Haruhi smiled as she stepped inside the store. It was small, that was for real, with shelves upon selves crammed up against the walls. Haruhi let out a sly smile at the worker who was lazily leaning against the glass counter looking bored out of his mind.

Kaoru smiled as well and the worker just turned away. Kaoru let out a chuckle as he started looking at some of the books, uninterested; they all looked pretty…used. Kaoru groaned, this was a used bookstore. Haruhi though, was already making her way over to the horror section, trying to find a book about urban legends. As she moved past shelves she saw a book about camping. She stopped, flipping though the book, trying to see if it would benefit them at all. Haruhi looked over her shoulder trying to locate Kaoru who was hanging around the counter, talking to the worker.

She looked once more at the book smiling when she read some real helpful information. She carried it with her to the horror section and started looking for old myth tales. She spent a good ten minutes there before someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around finding Kaoru smiling at her, a small book in his hand.

"He says this has what we are looking for. It was made last year and has all of the urban legends/myths from around here." Kaoru said handing Haruhi the book. Haruhi smiled as she put the book on top of the camping book.

"What's the other book?" Kaoru asked as they walked back to the counter.

"It's a book that is going to help you boys a lot this week." Haruhi replied with a smile. Kaoru shook his head and looked at his watch.

Ten minutes later Haruhi and Kaoru were walking back to the car, Haruhi was carrying a large bag of books. Once she told the worker that she was going camping and hiking with people who have never been before he kept packing on books all about camping and hiking. Haruhi didn't mind, in fact she only paid $30 so it was a great bargain. Kaoru though, kept staring at his watch the whole time.

Kaoru bit his lip as they got nearer to the car, he could clearly see Hikaru's enraged face. Haruhi didn't seem to notice though, didn't even notice Tamaki yelling at her from the driver's seat. Kaoru sighed and marched up to his brother, putting an apologetic smile on his lips.

"Hikaru…" Hikaru stopped him with his glare.

"Where were you?" Hikaru asked rudely. Grabbing his brother's arm tightly and making Kaoru let out a shocked cry of surprise.

"Haruhi was running off. I went with her so she wouldn't get herself kidnapped or something. Gosh, I get in trouble for being a good friend." Kaoru snapped back, yanking his arm out of Hikaru's hand.

"You at least should have called. You worried me. I thought something might have happened to you." Hikaru replied and Kaoru's anger died down.

"Hikaru nothing is going to happen to me nor is it going to happen to you." Kaoru said kindly as Tamaki yelled at them to get in the van.

"Okay, sorry, I overdramatized the situation." Hikaru offered, opening up the side door for his brother.

"You did." Kaoru concluded noting that Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny were sitting in the back seat.

"The idiots took our seats." Kaoru mumbled to his brother as he settled into the middle seat.

"Your fault for being late." Mori said with a smile, getting snickers from Hunny.

"That doesn't give you any right to steal our seats." Hikaru informed them as he sat down next to his brother and slammed the door. Haruhi looked back from the front passenger seat, smiling at all of her friends.

"Okay everyone, let's get going. I want to make sure that we put up our tents by sunset." Tamaki told everyone as he started the car.

"Oh and you know how to set up a tent?" Haruhi asked her boyfriend and Tamaki laughed.

"No that's why I want to get there as soon as possible." Tamaki told her with a grin.

Two hours later the group let out a little howl when they finally arrived at the park. Hikaru clapped his hands and Kaoru laughed his head on Hikaru's shoulder. Hunny was smiling, Mori was napping, and Kyouya was smiling. Tamaki and Haruhi were still talking, Haruhi reading about tents from one of the camping books she got.

"Wait, Haruhi are you telling me that dirt and stuff is going to get inside the tents?" Tamaki asked getting a laugh from Hikaru.

"Yes, we are in nature. We will bring sand and such in from the shoes and most likely we will also get leaves. Don't worry; no animals are going to get inside the tent, unless you leave the door unzipped." Haruhi told him kindly, giggling at the look of horror on his face.

"And also we shouldn't pitch your tents where there are holes in the ground." Haruhi told him with a smile, remembering when her dad did that when she was seven. Animals kept poking the bottom of the tent, trying to escape from the holes.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked with a little of hesitance. Haruhi just shook her head and let out another laugh, although she really tried to stop herself.

"Trust me; you don't want to wake up in the middle of the night from something poking you from underneath the tent." Haruhi warned him.

"She's right you know. Think about it. It's the middle of the night and you are all smug in your little sleeping bag." Hikaru started, leaning forward in his seat so he could see Tamaki's face.

"And suddenly, you feel something, a lump poking you in your back." Kaoru added, leaning back in his own seat, staring at his gameboy screen.

"And you feel something scratching at you; feel its little claws rip though the tent's bottom." Hikaru said in a fake whisper.

"And it's squealing, as if begging you to move the tent so it can get out of the hole." Kaoru added.

"It has babies in the hole; it needs to find some food for them but your tent is in its way. It can't get food for their babies." Hikaru added, sounding hurt.

"They are going to starve, the babies, you know that babies have to eat every two hours, well…animal babies need to eat just as much." Kaoru added, smiling slyly at his brother who tried to fight back a chuckle from the look of fear on Tamaki's face.

"And think about it, we will be here for a whole week. The babies will not stand a chance. They will be dead within a day, maybe two." Hikaru said and Tamaki tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

"And not to mention the mother. Animals can't last really long without food. It'll have to eat its own babies." Kaoru commented.

"And you hear, Tamaki why? Why are you killing us?" Hikaru whispered and Kaoru made chirping sounds.

"Shut up." Tamaki screamed, hitting his hand against the steering wheel setting the horn off. Tamaki's face grew red and both Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

"Knock it off. You two are going to cause an accident." Haruhi scorned the twins and both twins just laughed.

"It's his fault…" Hikaru said, looking at his brother who just nodded.

"That he gets so worked up…" Kaoru said with a shrug, turning to the window to hide his smirk.

"Over…" Hikaru too looked out his window, putting his hands over his mouth to stop his laughing, the look on Tamaki's face…

"Nothing." Kaoru finished and Tamaki slammed his hands on the steering wheel once again. Kaoru let out a hearty laugh and Hikaru shook his head, a wide smirk present on his face.

"You know what, on our way back you two are sitting in the back." Tamaki nearly screamed, cussing at them in French.

"But Tamaki, you know you will miss us so much." Hikaru whined.

"Yeah, you know we only do this because we love you." Kaoru added in.

"Damn it Kaoru, we got Tamaki pissed. Now we will never get our threesome." Hikaru said with an overdramatized voice, his hands clutching at his chest with fake agony.

"Damn it and I was hoping he will show me what being with a real guy would be like." Kaoru added in and Hikaru smacked him playfully.

"What, I'm not good enough for you?" Hikaru half-mocked.

"I don't want a woman." Kaoru said sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Oh yes that is why when I am pumping into you at night that you cry out in pleasure?" Hikaru asked, sticking his tongue out at Kaoru who repeated him.

"That's not in pleasure, I am screaming because you are so unsatisfying." Kaoru responded and he smiled when he heard Haruhi groan in anger.

"Just admit it, I rock your world."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop it now. The act isn't even cute at the club anymore, stop acting like lovers." Haruhi snapped, slamming her camping book on her legs and turning to glare at the twins who only stuck their tongues out at her in return.

"Tamaki, on the way down the mountain, we need to separate them." Haruhi said and Tamaki nodded his head.

"Oh that's not fair." Both the twins yelled at the same time.

"Then you better shut up, both of you, for the rest of the trip." Tamaki screamed out and the twins rolled their eyes at each other.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Hunny and Mori fell asleep, the twins were playing on their gameboys, Kyoya was staring out the window in boredom, Tamaki was driving happy now that the twins gave up their taunt, and Haruhi was nose deep in the urban myth book that the bookstore clerk gave her. She thought she could pinpoint the story that the men in the restaurant was talking about but it seemed all of the stories involve the forest and strange disappearances. Right now she was on a myth about some mutated miners that lived deep in the various mines in the forest. It was fascinating though so she didn't mind. She knew that she will get to the myth eventually but for right now she was having fun reading the urban myths involving the forest. Who knew one forest could have so many urban myths…

_There are 101 urban myths involving the forest, not one is more real than the next, still many people explore the forest just for the myths, to see if they are real. Ron and Ryan were no different. They already agreed that the Melonheads were unreal; they agreed that there is no way that the mental patient who ate people in the forest myth was true. Now they are going to prove that the zombie myth was false as well. _

_1919 in the middle of the forest there used to be a mental institution. The building was ten floors, had over a six hundred rooms, and was said to hold the most dangerous mental patients in all of California. Apparently the nurses and doctors used some really uncommon and outdated methods to try and cure their patients. Everyday at least three mental patients would die. To keep this fact hidden by any inspector, at night they would take the bodies and wheel them to the nearest mineshaft and would dump the bodies in the mineshaft. So the bodies kept building up and building up until one day in 1929 where the inspectors came to inspect the building no one was in the hospital. No mental patients, no nurses, no doctors, there was no one there. What happened to all of them? The rumor was that the mental patients who died and were thrown down the mineshaft killed them all. Zombies. Ron would always laugh about that rumor, Ryan often wondered if there were indeed zombies, over seven hundred people just disappeared with no sign of what happened to them. It could be possible. _

_The twins spent a good week trying to find the hospital, when they finally did they opened their mouths in awe. It was huge! The twins spent a whole day inside the hospital, one on the first floor, one on the tenth floor. The hospital was alive, floorboards croaking and the twins constantly believed that the hospital was close to caving in. On the fifth and seventh floor, some of the walls were crumbled in, and the some of the stairways looked about ready to crumble. They waited a whole night…nothing happened. The next day they found the nearest mineshaft and spent a whole night there as well. Again nothing happened. Just saw some bats and nearly stepped on some snakes. _

_On their way back to their car both twins were a little bit disappointed. Why aren't any of these urban myths real? The hospital may have been spooky but it in reality it was just an old abandoned hospital. It was just a urban myth. It was something that the twins still needed to know and refuse to accept…urban myths are just urban myths._

Tamaki told Haruhi that he got a campground that was miles away from any other campground. He wasn't kidding. There were no other campers anywhere near them, they are totally alone. It was a spacious campground too, enough to fit ten tents. They were right next to a little river and a meadow was right behind a wall of trees. The group smiled at each other before Haruhi looked up at the sky. Purple and pinks hues lit the sky which meant that night was coming and quick. They had to get their tents set quickly.

Haruhi immediately was in charge.

"Kyoya you go and get dinner ready. We have no time to fish, just make peanut butter sandwiches and fruit. Everyone else lets put up the tents." She ordered pulling her sweater tighter against her; it was really cold right now.

Tamaki got the tents out of the car. There were four of them, which meant that some off them would have to share. Haruhi immediately grabbed one, telling them all that because she is a girl she gets a tent all to herself. She was sure that her boyfriend was disappointed with her decision but in all fairness he didn't want him getting any ideas. Since she wasn't sharing with anyone she grabbed the smallest tent. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed another saying that they deserved their own tent because they were twins. They grabbed another small tent. Hunny and Mori grabbed a tent and set off to find a space and Tamaki grabbed the last one. He will have to share with Kyoya.

Haruhi had her tent up quickly, within fifteen minutes, and had already set up her sleeping bag and pillow in the tent. She smiled at the tent happy that she still remembered how to put up a tent and was happy that her dad loved to take her camping. She than sat back on the picnic table and watched smugly as Tamaki was struggling to hammer the stakes in, how Hunny and Mori were having problems putting the rods though the fabric, and the twins…were finished. Haruhi was seriously impressed by the twins she didn't know that they could pitch a tent.

Haruhi walked over to the twins who chose to pitch their tents as far away from everyone else as possible. The twins were very smugly sitting on the bench closest to them watching Haruhi's astonished face.

"I didn't know you could pitch a tent." Haruhi told the twins, real shock in her eyes.

"Our maids showed us how to do it before we left for America. They made us practice and practice until we could do it with no help." Kaoru told Haruhi resting against the bench.

"Hey Haruhi, I though you said this is the wilderness and that we are survival camping. Yet here we are on a campground, we have a fire pit, two tables, and benches. This isn't the wild camping I thought we are going to be doing." Hikaru said although truthfully he wasn't mad.

"Yeah they changed it quite a bit from the last time I was here. Of course I was six then. They still haven't put in any bathrooms though. So at least that is like real camping. This lot is pretty good size. I remember we had to pitch our tent on this land full of weeds and it was so uncomfortable and we had to dig a hole when we went potty…"

"Dig a hole?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, if you have to go number two you don't just go on the ground or in the middle of a wheat field, you have to dig a hole and cover the hole up after you go. Therefore it stops the stink which could attract animals and you won't disgust anyone who might be walking by the area you went at. I always dig a hole though, pee or number two. It's just more sanitary that way." Haruhi

"Oh." Hikaru said, giving Kaoru a disgusted look making Kaoru smile.

"Okay boys, I am going to help Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny. You should set your sleeping bag up and everything before it gets dark and don't forget to bring out your flashlights. It really gets dark out here at night." Haruhi told the twins with a smile, giving both of them little hugs before running off to help Tamaki. The twins looked at each other. Hikaru groaned when he saw the familiar expression on his brother's face.

"You want to help, don't you?" Hikaru asked his brother with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh come on Hikaru, you know you do too." Kaoru said with a sweet smile on his face as he pitched his brother's cheeks.

"Kaoru stop." Hikaru begged and Kaoru stopped and just smiled.

"Please Hikaru, help me help them. It's no fun when you are not there." Kaoru said as he touted off, already asking Hunny and Mori if they needed help. Hikaru rolled his eyes at his brother but when Kaoru called out to him he walked over and took hold on one side of the fabric material than Kaoru was putting the rods though. Finally the tents were all put up, sleeping bags and backpacks set up, and the group sat down on the first table, talking and eating dinner.

And in the safety of the trees a man was kneeling, watching the new campers as they ate. His eyes were narrowed as he wrote in his notebook.

* * *

Okay, I bet everyone is wondering when the killings will start. It will be soon I promise but I really believe that the unaction part is just as important as the action part. I promise it wont be long...probably will start in the next three chapters. It depends on a couple of things.

Thank you everyone who reviewed

Suikachan555: I am sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Thanks for the kind words. Here is the next chapter

BookWormie123: Those facts are supposed to raise alarm in the reader, although the fact that this is a slasher fic should also raise alarm in teh reader. Thanks for reading

Kyoko Momomiya: I know how that is. I was so tired once but started reading a book because I was bored...I got halfway though and managed to stay up a whole night.

Demon's: I know, I liked it so I kept it. You have been a really big help. Thank you


	4. Chapter 3

Okay here is chapter 3 enjoy!

* * *

Kaoru clung onto Hikaru's shirt tightly as he whispered over and over again, "I can't do it." Kaoru was petrified. He looked ahead of him at the little line of land that lay in the middle of a ten foot drop. The little piece of land was so small that anyone walking on it had to put on foot in front of the other. Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, and Kyoya were already across it waiting for the brothers on the other side of the drop.

"You can do it." Hikaru promised his brother for the third time, "The land is really stable, it won't break on you."

"Isn't there another way?" Kaoru asked eyes wide and face scarlet red as he tried to turn around again only to be stopped by his brother.

"Kaoru, I promise that you won't fall. Its safe, the rangers said that this trail was the most popular trail in the whole park. They said they never had any accidents. Kaoru I know that you can do this." Hikaru told his brother as he walked them to the edge, Kaoru trying to get out of his arms.

"Please don't make me do this." Kaoru begged as Hikaru wrapped his arms around him leading him to the thin line of land.

"Kaoru, it's going to be fine. I'm right behind you, if you even look like your about to fall I will catch you in a heartbeat." Hikaru whispered into his brother's ear. Kaoru closed his eyes ands counted down from ten in his head. For years now he had a huge fear of heights and this wasn't what he needed right now.

"Kaoru I promise you, I will never let you fall. Not even for a second, please trust me on this." Hikaru whispered again, giving his brother comforting pats on his back. Kaoru nodded into his shirt as he looked at the trail. He felt so terrified. Hikaru frowned at his brother's look of fear and suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Okay Kaoru, we will do this together. Let's go." Hikaru said stepping in front of Kaoru and turning around so he was facing Kaoru, "give me your hands." Hikaru said reaching his hands out to catch his brothers. Kaoru still tried to turn back.

"Please, don't make me do this, I will go back to our campsite and wait for everyone to come back but don't make me do this."

It was already too late though. Hikaru yanked on Kaoru's hands pushing the boy away from the safety of the edge. Kaoru let out a yelp of surprise as his brother took a very slow step backwards and Kaoru unwillingly took a step forward. Hikaru looked behind him making sure that he stays on the trail and Kaoru was sweating staring at his brother's face. Hikaru took another step back, his eyes widened when he nearly lost balance. Kaoru was immediately looking down, staring at the darkness below them. He took a deep breath and looked behind him; the edge was too far away now to turn back. Kaoru looked back down…

"Kaoru, don't look down, look at me." Hikaru ordered and Kaoru stared back at his brother as his brother kept moving backwards, three more steps and they were back on solid ground. Hikaru smiled at his brother before pulling him into a big hug.

"See I knew you could do it." Hikaru said happily and Kaoru just glared at him as he looked back over at the little trail. He never wanted to have to walk on that again.

"Good job Kaoru. Come on lets go back to our campground." Tamaki said patting Kaoru on the back as he started down the path. Kaoru took another deep breath as he watched the others march after Tamaki. Hikaru smiled and looked over at his brother, "Good job, lets get going." Kaoru took another deep breath before wiping the tears off his face, following close to his brother as they started their decent of the mountain.

It was midday when they finally arrived back at their campground. Kaoru immediately slumped down on the bench, water bottle at his lips. Hikaru stood beside him, yawning, looking up at the trees which danced in the wind. A peaceful smile laced his face and Kaoru couldn't help smile up at his brother. He looked so peaceful.

Haruhi brought her own water bottle to her lips, watching her boyfriend as he went into the tent. She giggled and looked at Mori and Hunny, enjoying a hand of cards. She looked at Kyoya who was staring unemotionally at the twins. Haruhi looked at the twins too, the way that Kaoru scooted on the bench so Hikaru can sit down next to him, the way that Hikaru reached into his backpack and gave Kaoru a bag of chips. Haruhi smiled, they looked so content with each other.

She was so distracted by the twins that she didn't notice Tamaki sneaking up on her until he yanked her to him, playfully tickling her. She laughed, snorted, and smacked Tamaki playfully back. Grabbing his shirt, Haruhi pulled her boyfriend in for a sweet little kiss. She pushed his hair behind his ear and was going to kiss him again before her eyes caught the unpleasant sight of the sticks.

"Oh god Tamaki, You want to go fishing already? We just got back from our hike." Haruhi whined looking at the fishing rods with disappointment.

"Haruhi, the sun is going to set in about forty five minutes. I want to make sure we have some fish for dinner tonight." Tamaki informed his girlfriend, stealing another kiss from her.

"Why don't we just have sandwiches again? It worked last night!" Hikaru stated, his head in his brother's lap, Kaoru gently combing his hands though Hikaru's hair.

"No, sandwiches are for lunches, not dinners." Tamaki said and Kaoru just laughed.

"While, I can't see how eating sandwiches tonight will hurt anything." Mori added in, stopping his game of cards to watch Tamaki's fit.

"It will because we only have enough bread for the lunches." Tamaki told everyone. Haruhi stared at her boyfriend and tried not to roll her eyes at him. He was being so… childish.

"We can eat fish for lunch then." Hikaru pointed out again anger in his voice. Kaoru patted him harshly trying to tell him to give up already.

"We are always out hiking or something during lunch time." Tamaki pointed out. Hikaru scowled.

"Fine Tamaki, you go ahead and fish." Hikaru added in annoyance. He swore Tamaki was really being a spoiled little baby right now.

"I do not want to go by myself. What if I come across a bear or something?" Tamaki asked and Mori rolled his eyes.

"Bears are afraid of people, as long as you stand still and make a bunch of noise the bear wont bother you." Haruhi pointed out.

"And you know this why?" Tamaki asked his girlfriend who just smiled sweetly.

"Hun, I have been camping before. I know things about wildlife and how to avoid them." Haruhi responded.

"What if I run into a killer?" Tamaki asked.

"Then make sure you don't lead him to us." Kaoru said smiling when Tamaki glared at him.

"But I want some company." Tamaki admitted his voice rich with begging.

"I'll go with you." Kyoya finally said, "I haven't fished in so long."

"I'll come to." Hunny said throwing his cards on the table and standing up, "and Mori will too."

"What?" Mori asked.

"Yes because I want you too." Hunny added in smiling because he knew his cousin wouldn't deny him.

"Fine." Mori said standing up as well even though he was exhausted.

"You know who else wants to go Tamaki?" Kaoru asked, surprising everyone including his brother.

"Who? Tamaki asked, he didn't think that either of the twins would want to waste their time fishing.

"Yeah who?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru winked at Hikaru who in return looked at him strangely in return.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said smiling as Hiruhi let out a shocked outcry, "she said that she wanted to spend as much time with her boy as possible."

Hikaru smiled up at his brother before adding in, "she said that she wants to fish for two whole hours."

"Yes, she told us she loved fishing at night where the stars are out; she said it is such a magical sight. She also said that it would be the most romantic sight she can share with her very handsome boyfriend, her words by the way." Kaoru added in giving Haruhi an innocent little grin. Haruhi stared at the twins in shock as Tamaki clapped his hands in delight.

"Oh baby, really?" Tamaki asked his girlfriend and when Haruhi looked into his eyes she just couldn't say no, he was too beautiful.

"Yes Tamaki, I would love to." She added in standing up and kissing him again. Tamaki kissed back before pulling away. When Tamaki turned around to get the bait Haruhi gave her best glare at the twins who in return just stuck their tongues out at her.

"Okay then lets go fishing. Kaoru and Hikaru, watch our campground for us." Tamaki said as he put an arm around his girlfriend and led the group to the lake. Hikaru and Kaoru watched them leave, wicked smiles on their face.

As soon as Hikaru couldn't see the group anymore he turned wickedly to Kaoru and pulled him close.

"So Kaoru, what do you supposed we do in the two hours we have for ourselves?" Hikaru asked.

"You really think they will be gone after sunset? Tamaki will probably freak about the possibility of bats." Kaoru said laughing at the sight of Tamaki running around the lake and screaming at the top of his lungs, tons of bats following him.

"Are you kidding me, after you told him that Haruhi found fishing in the moonlight romantic they will probably stay there all night." Hikaru stated to his brother wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him tightly.

"In that case I think we should 'take' a nap." Kaoru answered taking Hikaru by his hands seductively and leading him to their tent. Hikaru growled as he unlaced his hands with his twins and instead grabbed Kaoru's hands and yanking his younger brother to him.

"What's wrong with right here?" Hikaru asked, kissing the side of Kaoru's face. Kaoru laughed, pulled back, and winked at Hikaru.

"We don't have to 'nap' you know. There are plenty of things to do that doesn't involve 'napping.'" Kaoru said breaking his brother's gentle hold before heading into the tent. Hikaru stared at the tent, and at his brother's hand sticking out of the tent opening ushering him to the tent. Hikaru laughed as he headed into the tent.

_He was lucky; he was walking happily when he heard the voices of five people. Ducking behind a brush he watched as five people came into sight_.

_"You guys will love fishing. I remember my first time I went fishing, I was ten. It was in France and my papa gave me this really cool fishing rod. It was pretty expensive. So we __went__ to the docks and we __started__ fishing. It took a whole hour of patience but something finally took my bait. I spun the wheel so fast and my papa was telling me what to do and finally I pulled it out. A forty pound Tuna fish. Oh was papa proud of me." The blond haired man said. The man looked at the man…no boy…_

_"Tamaki if it takes us a whole hour to catch a fish I am going to kill you." A dark haired girl said, kicking the blond haired boy 'Tamaki' in his stomach although she didn't look serious. __"Haruhi baby, I swear you will have a blast. If it does take us a while well I can always find some way to keep you entertained." __"You know if it wasn't for those damn twins I could happily be back at the campground, reading a book, enjoying my time alone." The girl that 'Tamaki' called Haruhi said, the man noted the longing in her eyes. She really didn't want to be here. __"Did you see how tired they both looked today? I wonder if they are having problems sleeping. They both looked exhausted." Another boy said, a short boy. __"I don't know, I bet they are both asleep right now. Well…I hope that they are both asleep. I definitely don't want to deal with Hikaru when he is sleep deprived." Tamaki uttered._

_"No one does." Haruhi agreed. __"You actually think those two are going to stay at the campground?" Haruhi asked and Tamaki shrugged.__"I don't know, but I mean come on. They are twins, they will be fine. Anyways I really think that Kaoru wanted to use this time to sleep. I should have offered to take Hikaru too so Kaoru wouldn't have any distractions. You know how Hikaru can be__**.**__" A boy with glasses pointed out.__"Well, hopefully when we return they will both be well rested and energized." Tamaki said with a smile. __"Yes because we want them to be really energized at nighttime." Haruhi said with sarcasm, "You know last night I found them walking in the middle of the night by themselves. They saw me and it was like they saw a mountain lion or something. I asked them what they were doing and they wouldn't answer me." Haruhi pointed out. __"Well maybe they were umm…getting it on with each other." Tamaki added with another shrug of his shoulders. Haruhi hit Tamaki hard across the head. Tamaki let out a small hiss as the girl yelled at him. __"They are not like that and you know it." Haruhi said. __"I don't know…they are awfully close, I wouldn't be surprised if they are shagging each other." Tamaki said again. The man felt anger rise within him, how could someone talk such nasty thoughts about their own friends.__"It's not nice talking about two of our friends like this. It's none of our business how close Hikaru and Kaoru so lets drop this topic." The boy with dark hair and glasses pointed out. The anger rose in the man once again. Those vile teens, talking about their friends…he cursed as he started to move again, staying low to the ground. He wanted to go and find those twins. He smiled...he wondered where they campground is? Like he doesn't already know.__"Damn…" The girl suddenly said and Tamki shook his head at her __"Don't cuss." __"I forgot my urban myth book." Haruhi muttered. __"We are going fishing, why would you even want to bring that trash?" Tamaki asked. __"I must have left it on the table." Haruhi groaned and stomped her feet into the ground. __"You don't need a book." That was the last thing the man heard as he was already too far away from them to hear anything else. __The man smiled, it had been so long since there has been a set of twins in the forest, almost four months. He walked in the direction that they came, he came soon across a campground with a book on the table, he smiled, of course this is the campground with the twins. .._

"Hikaru," Kaoru started but than let out a moan as Hikaru started to nibble at his ear, "Hikaru." He tried again.

"What?" Hikaru asked as started to unbutton Kaoru's shirt.

"I have to…" Kaoru let out a moan as Hikaru started to suck on his neck.

"What Kaoru, you never finished your sentence." Hikaru replied with a sparkle in his eye and he leaned down to suck on one of Kaoru's nipples.

"Hikaru…" Hikaru laughed as he continued sucking on the nipple as his hands played with the waistline of Kaoru's pants. Kaoru let out another small moan before trying again.

"I have to umm…" Kaoru leaned his head back as Hikaru's hands snuck underneath his pants.

"You have to umm what?" Asked Hikaru, loving the sight of his brother in so much pleasure.

"I have to umm….have to umm…" Kaoru closed his eyes as his brother played with the nipple with his tongue.

"You are so damn cute like this." Hikaru admitted as he gently bit the nipple. Kaoru grinded his hips against Hikaru and Hikaru smiled as he unbuttoned Kaoru's pants.

"Hikaru hurry up already." Kaoru admitted forgetting all about what he was going to say before.

"As you wish." Hikaru said happily kissing his brother deeply as he slid his pants down. Kaoru kissed back blessedly as he unbuttoned Hikaru's shirt.

Kaoru moaned into Hikaru's mouth as his hands rapidly tried and unbuttoned Hikaru's pants, Hikaru trying his hardest to help his brother. Two seconds later they both were paused where they were, eyes wide, hands trembling. Quickly Hikaru buttoned his pants again and Kaoru pulled his own back on his hips. While Kaoru searched and buttoned on his shirt, Hikaru peered outside the tent. Hikaru turned back to Kaoru who was sliding on his tennis shoes, his face still red. Their fun was shattered by a sound they didn't expect to hear in a forest. Someone screamed, someone was still screaming.

Kaoru joined Hikaru by the tent, peering outside, they didn't see anything. Hesitantly Hikaru walked outside the tent ignoring Kaoru who was telling him not to go out there. The screaming was louder outside the tent, and Hikaru looked on the ground, for a weapon, just in case. Shuffle of feet behind him, Hikaru turned around to see his brother, still bug eyed. The screaming was coming from within the line of trees.

"Kaoru, stay here ok?" Hikaru ordered pushing his brother lightly backwards. Kaoru shook his head and grabbed his brother's hand, "I'm coming with you." Hikaru looked once more at Kaoru as he bent down and picked up a tree branch.

"Ok fine but stay behind me." Hikaru as he started moving. Kaoru bit his lip and squeezed Hikaru's hand tightly. Together they walked to the edge of the trees and with a deep breath Hikaru pushed himself into the thick line of trees. They rounded around trees, being careful not to make any noise, pushing though large weeds that hurt as they yanked them apart. The screaming was now getting louder and Kaoru squeezed his brother's hand tighter for both support and to tell Hikaru to keep walking. Finally the screaming became so strong and loud that they knew the screaming was right in front of them. And right in front of them was a tall Willow. Taking a breath Hikaru took a step forward, moving apart the hanging branches, Kaoru following behind slowly. What they saw made them freeze. The Willow was loaded with bear traps and in one of the bear traps was a middle aged man.

Hikaru was suddenly running over to the man. Kaoru right behind them, dodging the other bear traps as they ran as fast as they could. Hikaru knelt beside the man, his hands not quite touching the bear trap as he looked for some type of lever or a button so he could release the trap. Kaoru was trying to calm the man down, putting a gentle hand around his shoulder and telling him to take a deep breath. Hikaru tried not to panic but he couldn't seem to find anything that would open the trap.

"How do I unlock the bear trap?" Hikaru yelled at the man because he surely couldn't find how to unlock it. The man seemed to be in too much pain to listen, he just kept screaming and Kaoru yelped when the man's fingernails dug into his arm.

"How do I unlock the bear trap?" Hikaru asked again, yelling at the man and Kaoru twisted his arm in pain managing to get the guy to release his arm. Kaoru looked at his arm, which **was **now bleeding.

"How do I fucking unlock the bear trap?" Hikaru screamed, the man was still screaming and Kaoru had abandoned trying to calm the man down and instead knelt beside his brother trying to help.

"Maybe we can just pry it apart with our hands?" Kaoru volunteered and Hikaru shook his head.

"No, it could tear his skin. There has to be a way…waits…" Hiakru bent down low and saw which seemed to be a key hole… oh god the trap only opened by a key.

"It opens by key." Hikaru whispered to his brother as he stood up, "okay…maybe we can fake the key. Kaoru…do you know where Tamaki put the car keys, knives, and the paperclips?" Hikaru asked staring at his brother who immediately shook his head.

"Ok I do. It should only take me five minutes…"

"You are going to leave me here alone with him?" Kaoru whispered staring at his brother in shock and somewhat fear. He didn't want to have to stay here seeing this man in so much pain, and what was the man doing underneath a willow loaded with bear traps to begin with?

"Kaoru he is trapped in a bear trap. He isn't going to murder you. Just stay here until I come back ok?" Hikaru asked but Kaoru had no option in the matter. Hikaru was already out of sight.

_The man let out another scream, his voice sore and raspy from all the screaming he done. He hid his smile as the boy, 'Kaoru' the other called him, turned back to him looking very uncomfortable. He let out another scream, softer this time and bent down trying to sit down. He watched the boy's eyes get wide and suddenly he felt skinny arms around him, helping him down, comforting words flying from the boy's mouth._

_He already knew that this 'Kaoru' was the younger twin. He acted like a younger twin. Shy and undemanding, obeying the commands sent by the elder. Yes Kaoru was the younger twin. The man groaned, his hands going to his legs, shaking over the bear trap. His hands __went__ try to pry apart the bear trap only to be stopped by the boy. Idiot, the boy was an idiot just like the rest. __It never failed. His plan always worked out. He is the park ranger, the one who sets up the campgrounds. He always __sets__ any campers __that had__ twins in their group at the same campground, away from other campers, away from anyone interrupting. Than he walks to the Willow and steps on a bear trap he had made especially for himself. Than he screams, eventually someone finds him, from the campground. Usually he __doesn't__run__ into __any__twins so soon, usually it's their friends or father that finds him first, usually he doesn't meet the twins until they bring him back to the campground. This was the first time he was found by a set of twins and he loved it. It made everything so much easier! __"It hurts." He muttered throwing his head back watching as the boy __bit__ his lip. The boy thinks he is in pain, he is wrong just like everyone who came before him. Just plain stupid. If he would have been more observing we would have saw that the spikes in the bear traps were made of rubber. __"The pain…it's…" He paused, letting out a whimper. He didn't care if he sounded like a wimp or not. Regardless of what they think of him in the beginning they always learn the truth in the end. He had never been a wimp, he never will be, and in the end even the strongest of men __become__ wimps at his feet. _

_"Its going to be okay, we will get you out of this." The boy said, nodding as he said it, agreeing with himself. The man let out another moan of pain, biting his lip as he moved a little. Kaoru noted, Kaoru saw, Kaoru gave him a look of distress. Stupid, Stupid… __Why are all younger twins so stupid? _

_"I'm Ron…" He let out another hiss of pain, rehearsed, always rehearsed, "Ronald." _

_"My name is Kaoru; my twin's name is Hikaru." The boy volunteered. Stupid, idiotic, didn't he learn never to talk to strangers? Ron groaned in pain as he laid his head on the ground. Act pain. Always act like you're in pain. _

_"Older or younger?" Ron asked, although he moaned again and twisted his words. Sound like you're in pain, always sound like you're in pain. __"younger." __Ron smiled, he was always correct._

_"I have a twin too. He was born fifteen minutes after I was born." Ron added groaning in pain. __Ron wondered, looking at boy, so full of worry, how easy it would be…how easy it would be to break his neck, how easy it would be to capture him, do anything he wanted with this boy. It would so easy to make him suffer, to make him regret being a bad twin, a bad brother. The younger twin…younger twins are never good…they always forget their place. Always __try__ to run…he knows this one is no different. He is just another Ryan; he will eventually try and leave his older brother. Younger twins are always like that, fucking sluts. They just forgot their places and Ron always makes sure they remember their place in the end. __He was still watching the younger twin, bringing out his cell phone, pushing buttons, a stupid boy, stupid, idiotic. This is a dead zone. He waits for the boy to figure it out; he soon does, but stands up. Ron lazily looked up and saw the other Kaoru running to them. The other Kaoru, 'Hikaru,' the older twin. Ron pities him; he probably still believes that his twin is happy with just hanging around with him. Just wait! Idiots, all older twins are denying idiots. In the end the older twins always yell at him for what he did to their younger twin, they never thank him like he deserves. They never realize that he is saving their closeness, their bond, by being so cruel. He is only trying to help. They never want his help. He kills them both so __their__ bond will stay strong. They never tell him thanks._

_"Hurry up Hikaru." He heard Kaoru speak. _

_"Oh please hurry." Ron begged and Kaoru was babbling to Ron about staying strong. Ron smiled though tears. __"Okay, I am going to see if any of these keys may work, it's a long shot but I have had miracles happen before." Hikaru joked and Kaoru let out a chuckle. Ron just bit his lip. __Five minutes later and Hikaru groaned angrily slamming the keys on the ground, "that didn't work, I'm trying the knife." Hikaru gingerly picked up the knife and tried to unlock the bear trap. Kaoru sat on his knees behind Hikaru, looking over his shoulder to see what Hikaru is doing. Ron saw all of that, the minute that Hikaru came back, Kaoru immediately stayed close to his twin. Ron found that funny. __Hikaru didn't think that a knife __would__ work; he was surprised when it did. When he heard a click he nearly jumped from surprise. Kaoru smiled, Ron faked a sigh of relief. Hikaru moved a little kneeling in front of Ron's legs, touching it, searching for any injury. Of course there was a injury. The ankle was bloody and torn…Ron spent ten hours working on making the injury look real, thank god he used to be in charge of make up for plays in high school._

_"God, it looks really bad. We need to get you to a hospital." Hikaru whispered and Kaoru looked to his right._

_"No, I can't go to the hospital. I have no insurance." Ron yelled, act hysterical, make them realize that thee is no way in hell they are taking him to the hospital. _

_"Please, I just need a day off my feet. Just need to make myself a cast and than I will be fine." Ron said rapidly. _

_"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked and Ron nodded. _

_"Okay, well…maybe Kyoya should look at you. He's our friend, he knows everything. Kaoru help me carry him back to our campsite." Hikaru ordered his brother as he pulled the man to his feet. _

_Ron smiled as they lead him to their campground. They are both idiots. And in this forest idiots seem to always…vanish._

* * *

God I broke two clashes of the horror genre in this chapter but they were fun. I honestly believe that cell phones had ruined horror movies and books even though for my story even though most cell phones have no service in national parks and forests its still a horror clashe. And sex...it was too tempting. I wanted to do a full hentai but I wasnt sure. I still want to put a hentai scene in...I want to put a straight hentai scene in but I cant imagine haruhi having sex...

Also I know everyone wants to get to the killings, its coming I swear it and once it starts it wont stop. Just keep being patient.

The updates are being longer apart and I'm sorry for this but the chapters are longer than I thought they were going to be. Once again I had to cut this chapter in two because if I followed the plotline for this chapter it will probably be over twenty pages in length. So I know updates are furthur aparts but the chapters are long at least. And when they killings start the chapters can get longer.

Okay Review Corner:

ClooFuuFuu: I love your name, here is your update

Lenea89 : I know I cant wait for the action to start as well. Thanks for the review and for saying that you love my story

deamon's lil angle: I want to thank you for all your help and thanks for being my beta even if sometimes I feel as if I forced you to beta it. But you give so much good advice. Thanks again and thanks for keep reviewing my chapters even if you beta it for me.

ILuvHikaruANDKaoru: Did I write your name correct? Thanks so much for reviewing my story. I like your stories too but are too lazy to review I think I should start. I know these updates are ridicious, i shouldnt have so much time between each updates but this fic as proven to be more tricky than what I thpught it was going to be. Honestly though it was your review that made me work so hard in this last week to get this chapter done. So thanks so much.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay so I guess I should put just in case that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its brilliant characters.

Also warnings: I dont like putting this, I warned that there will be gore and disturbing images. I think that should speak for itself. This chapter has no warnings, its still in the calm before the storm phase.

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Hikaru clenched his teeth once more, breathing rushed, "okay, let's try this again. One, two, and three…" He let out a groan as he put his arms around Ron again, Kaoru mimicking his actions on the other side. With identical groans of effort, the twins were able to get Ron standing. The twins let out a breath of relief, Ron though hissed in pain, raising his injured leg off of the floor. He hissed again in pain as the twins took a step, both sweating from the surprising heavier weight they both were carrying.

"It hurts," Ron mumbled hissing as he almost trembled, leaning nearly over Kaoru, making Kaoru nearly tumble over.

"I know it hurts. Our campground is not that far away, right over that little hill in fact." Hikaru said, his voice straining, as he rearranged Ron, trying to take some of the weight away from Kaoru. The rest of the walk was silent, all three of them straining to make it to the campground. When they finally reached their campground, they slumped Ron on the nearest bench before kneeling down beside Ron, taking deep but steady breathes.

After a minute or so, Hikaru playfully socked Kaoru in the arm before standing up, heading to the little ice pack they brought. Kaoru smiled up at Ron, laughing nervously, before looking down again.

"Man, what a day huh?" Kaoru asked, still with laughter rich in his voice, when he didn't get a reply, he bit his lip.

"We were just taking a nap you know?" Kaoru asked, trying to fill in the silence, all he got as a reply was an arched eyebrow.

"I had a bad night yesterday, couldn't really sleep, the noises kept me awake. I guess you have to get used to the noises though, am I right?" Kaoru asked, nodding his own head slightly, trying to get a response from the older gentleman. When he didn't Kaoru looked back over at where Hikaru was, only to discover that Hikaru was heading into the tent.

"Wait… where are you going?" Kaoru called out, and Hikaru stopped, and turned around.

"I'm looking for the special phones Tamaki brought that is supposed to work in this forest." Hikaru answered, opening Tamaki's tent before slipping inside. Kaoru let out another nervous snicker and turned back to the man.

"Tamaki, he is our friend, said that these special types of phones work well in forests and everything, he said they were kind of like walkie-talkies, but have a stronger signal or something. I forgot the name, do…do you know what it is called?" Kaoru waited for a reply, still didn't receive one.

"Well…umm…it's a hot day today, isn't it? I think I might get sun burnt," Kaoru paused for laughter but got even more nervous when there was no reply, "I think it's hot. Umm…do…do you want anything to drink? We have sodas, water, juice boxes, do you want anything?" Kaoru waited for a reply but once again was met with eerily silence. Kaoru looked down thinking to himself that Ron definitely wasn't a talker.

"Okay, well I'm going to get myself some water. Are you sure you don't want any?" Kaoru asked again, standing up, and dusting the dirt off his clothes. He waited for a couple of seconds, waiting for a response, before sighing and heading to the ice chest. He grabbed a water bottle from the chest before walking back over to where Ron was. He kneeled down again.

"Last chance, you sure you don't want any water?" Kaoru sighed and popped off the lid. He took a long slip before looking at the injured leg.

"You know, maybe we should pour some water over your injury. To clean off the blood a little, in fact we should be putting pressure on your wound. Hold on, let me go and find a towel, oh we should be taking you to the…" Kaoru trailed off as a hand gripped his shoulder, squeezing. Kaoru froze, completely off guard by the movement. He stared at the hand for a minute, the silence still making him feel weary, and the hand squeezed again.

Kaoru turned back to stare at the man again, the hand squeezed again, and when Kaoru looked at the man's face, he could tell he wasn't happy. Kaoru shook his head a little, still wondering what was up with the silence, wondering why the man wasn't talking. Kaoru cried out when Ron squeezed his shoulder harshly. He stepped back, pushing the hand off of his shoulder, staring at Ron with shock.

"Why would you do that?" Kaoru asked a look of surprise on his face. When he got no reply he asked again, this time more loudly, "Why would you do that? That really hurt." It was Ron then who laughed and it made Kaoru madder.

"Why are you laughing? You hurt me and you are laughing." Kaoru said. He didn't expect a reply though as he massaged his shoulder, the pain still lingered there.

"What is going on here?" Kaoru jumped, turning back at his brother who looked from Kaoru's face to the man.

"He hurt me." Kaoru said, pointing to Ron who had his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked in worry.

"He squeezed my shoulder really hard. I think it's bleeding." Kaoru said removing his hand from his shoulder. Hikaru looked from Kaoru to the stranger, the look of anger directed at the stranger as he pulled down Kaoru's sleeve so he could look at Kaoru's shoulder.

There was no blood but Hikaru could see the proof of Kaoru's claim. Already the shadow of a bruise was starting to show. Anger spiked in Hikaru. They tried to help this man and this was how the man repaid them. Hikaru marched up to the man unknowing what he was about to do when he stopped in his tracks as the stranger spoke.

"I… I'm sorry about what I did to your brother. I am just in a lot of pain. I didn't mean to squeeze his shoulder that harshly. The pain just got too much for me to handle and I squeezed the first thing I could so it would distract me from the pain. I'm really sorry. I swear it won't happen again." Ron said his face red with pain. Hikaru stared back to Kaoru trying to see what Kaoru's response was.

"Its okay," Kaoru whispered and than added as his brother looked at him strangely, "If he was in pain than we have to excuse his actions right?" Kaoru said, covering his shoulder again and rubbing it.

"That is no excuse; you are going to have bruises on your shoulder Kaoru." Hikaru said, still glaring at the man, no one hurts his lover and gets away with it.

"Just drop it Hikaru. I'm fine, I really am." Kaoru responded and Hikaru glared once more at the man before turning back to Kaoru.

"They took both phones with them. They will be back when exactly?" Hikaru asked leading his brother to the picnic table and sitting him on the bench. Hikaru still didn't like the fact that Ron hurt his brother accident or not, he wanted to keep his brother away from him.

"We said for them to stay out for two hours remember?" Kaoru whispered and Hikaru ran a hand though his hair and sighed.

"Okay so our options here are: to wait two hours for the host club to get here, one of us goes and gets them, or we hope that Tamaki left the keys and we drive the wounded guy to the ranger's office. What should we do?" Hikaru asked, trying to remember if Tamaki left with the car keys or not.

"I don't want to be left alone with him by myself anymore and I don't want you staying with him by yourself. There is something about him that is fishy, don't you think?" Kaoru whispered, although not softly enough.

"Okay, so should we wait or should we try the car?" Hikaru whispered back.

"Let's just wait until they get here. Anyways Kyouya is a better driver and he would be better suited to know what to do." Kaoru pointed out, staring past his brother's head to Ron before squeezing his brother's hand in comfort.

"Should we do something…maybe put pressure on the wound or bandage it or something?" Kaoru asked, because he knew his brother would know what to do, because he always knew what to do.

"We can't bandage or wrap it, I forgot why exactly but I remember once someone telling me not to bandage wounds like this. We need to monitor the bleeding and check for any signs of an infection starting. If we put a bandage on, we have to leave it on; we can't pull the bandage or wrap off to monitor the injury." Hikaru told his brother staring at the torn ankle on Ron.

"The bleeding doesn't seem that bad, though, I don't think we need to put pressure on the wound. Maybe… maybe we should put ice on the wound. Ice controls swelling, so maybe we can put ice on the wound." Hikaru said, thoughtfully, standing up and walking over to the ice chest.

"Shouldn't we put heat on it?" Kaoru asked, watching as his brother took out a rag from a small duffle bag.

"No Kaoru, heat does nothing for injuries. Heat works for cramps and sore muscles, not injuries like this." Hikaru said, noting that only water remained in the ice chest. Hikaru groaned but dipped the towel in the water anyways before walking up to Ron.

"Okay this may hurt but it'll help." Hikaru said holding the rag to the injury. Ron hissed out and Hikaru tightened the hold on the rag, "I know it hurts but I promise you it will help."

"Hikaru," Hikaru looked back at his brother, "I have to use the restroom. I'll be back in ten." Kaoru informed his brother, already starting down a trail.

"Kaoru, wait, you really think it's safe?" Hikaru asked, called, almost giving up on holding the rag to Ron's injury and following Kaoru, just in case something should go wrong.

"I'll be fine; it's only ten minutes away." Kaoru called out already disappearing in the great wheat plants. Hikaru sighed and bit his lip.

_Ron leaned back on the bench, the damp rag pressed harshly against his leg. He watched the younger boy as he once again looked at his watch. It has been fifteen minutes since Hikaru's brother went to use the restroom, and Hikaru was as nervous as a bee. Ron had to repress his laugh. The worry on this one's face… _

"_You two seem pretty close." He said, looking from Hikaru to the wheat fields. _

"_Yeah, he's my best friend. We do everything together." Hikaru responded with a large smile. Ron nearly smiled too, there was once a time he could have said that about Ryan and himself too. _

"_You know… one day you two won't be as close." Ron said, and Hikaru stared up at him, disbelief deep in his face. Ron sighed, this boy didn't believe him. How come they never believe him? _

"_No, we will stay as close as we are forever." Hikaru concluded, going back to pressing the rag into the wound. _

"_Trust me when I say this, you wont. You may think you will, but you won't. One of you gets sick of the solitude and moves on with their lives, getting new friends, getting a lover. Pretty soon, your relationship suffers as your brother spends more time with his friends than you. And you act happy and supportive and you think that someday it will go back to just you and him. Until that day when he tells you he is moving away to a college across the USA and that he doesn't want you following him. And even though he ended up not going your relationship is forever tainted. Pretty soon the only time you will talk to him is at work and you two are like strangers to each other." Ron said, looking down and sighing. He realized that the pressure was no longer there and he looked at Hikaru who had a look of pity on his face. _

"_You sound as if that happened to you. Is that true?"_

"_No," Ron said, cursing at himself for telling his story to the kid. He sighed, since he started the story, "It was an old urban myth around the village. I guess it is pretty popular around here, everyone talks about it." Ron started but Hikaru cut him off. _

"_I wonder if that was the same story we heard people talking about it in that restaurant in town… well they didn't really talk about it… kind of danced around the topic but avoided saying it." _

"_They wouldn't say it. They think if they say it they will come for them." Ron said and than laughed at the stupidity of those townsfolk. Honestly they had no idea, if Ron wanted to have killed them off; he would have already done it years ago. _

"_They? Who would come after them?" Hikaru asked, smiling inside because wouldn't Haruhi be jealous that he found out the myth before she did? _

"_The twins. Those damn idiotic twins." Ron recalled. _

"_What twins" _

"_You have to understand that they were raised differently than most kids. Their parents were big in their town, the father became the town's major, his wife was a throwback of the 60's, you know the perfect wife. A wife who cooks in pretty dresses and always had her hair perfect and hosted the best house parties. She was the 'captain' of her childrens' schools PTA and many women considered her the perfect mother. She apparently wasn't. She spent all of her time pleasing her husband's every wish and hosting for her friends and neighbors and never spent time with her children." Ron began and Hikaru could hear the menace behind Ron's nice words although Hikaru didn't think too hard about why a person should use such menace in an urban legend. _

"_Speaking of their children, they had a set of identical twins named Ron and Ryan scared little twins whose only comfort and safety was each other and a than girl named Susie. Susie was sick in the head… seven years ago when the parents were hosting one of their famous sport parties Susie found her way into her parents' bathroom. Apparently the mother left her birth control pills bottle on the sink counter and Susie managed to get it. It was still unknown how it happened but somehow the lid came off, the doctors thought that either the mother accidently left the lid off in a hurry to get to her party or the lid was not tightened enough." Ron paused, took a breath and Hikaru frowned, already knowing where this was going. _

"_She took them, in less than thirty minutes after taking it she was throwing up, shaking, she passed out. Her parents were still downstairs talking to their guests, they would have never found out until it was too late. It was those twins that found her. They picked her up and ran downstairs, calling for their parents." Ron paused again, remembering that awful night, how he waited in the uncomfortable hospital chairs for the whole night. _

"_She survived but she wasn't the same. She stopped talking after that incident, stopped smiling, and stopped playing. Later on in her life she had trouble in school. She couldn't keep up with the other kids her age, they were doing division and she was having problems with subtracting. The kids were reading at their correct level for their grade if not better and she was still reading at a level two to three years younger than her grade." Hikaru felt sad for Susie, he knew those parents probably never forgiven themselves for that._

"_Kids started making fun of her, called her retarded, and called her a freak. She couldn't speak so she had no way to protect herself and her brothers were ten years older than her so they couldn't protect her in her elementary school. She was an outcast, no friends; the teachers pretty much gave up on her. Her mom never gave up though. At home, her mom would sit with her every afternoon from three all the way to sometimes eight working on homework. The mother was so sure that one day Susie could be normal again and worked hard on making sure that happened." Ron sighed and continued. _

"_Well during the same time the twins were outcasted at their school as well." _

"_Why?" Hikaru asked and Ron smirked. _

"_Because a rumor was started saying that those two were lovers. Incest." Ron looked disgusted and Hikaru began to feel uncomfortable. _

"_Ron and Ryan were close, they were best friends. They did everything together. That was just how strong of a relationship they had. They were satisfied with just being with each other. They didn't need anyone else, they were all they needed. Do you know what I mean?" Ron asked although Hikaru knew he really wasn't talking to him. Hikaru still nodded, he knew that feeling more than anything in the world. _

"_Well turns out that wasn't the case and was the cause of the urban myth that has been floating around this town for the last ten years. As you guess it was ten years ago, the family went on their yearly ten day camping trip. The third day of the camping trip the twins wandered off by themselves, and the parents were taking Susie around, letting her explore the trees, the grass, the moss, they did the same thing every year saying that camping in the forest was the only thing that made Susie really smile." _

_Ron smiled than, Susie had always smiled when they were in the forest. She really loved it there. _

"_The twins were somewhere, this portion seems to always changed, and I'll say the place that I was first told. They were by a stream. They were happily talking and somehow Ryan brings up the fact that he was transferring to some huge university, again the college always seems to be changing. Someone once said that he said he quit college and went to work on a farm… these folklores are sometimes so funny… imagine a farmer…" Ron laughed and than frowned, remembering the name of the college, he swore he would never even say that damn college's name._

"_Well… Ron didn't take it well. They started to fight, and it ended up with Ron smashing Ryan over the head with a rock. Ron panicked when he realized what he had done; he took Ryan's body to the stream and tried to dump it in the stream when he heard a scream. He turned around to see the rest of his family. It is said that he killed them and afterwards dumped them in the closest mineshaft to him. One that people would never ever go into again, manly because of its poisonous gas, which was a myth all in itself." Ron shrugged. _

"_He was about to throw Ryan into the shaft when he heard a cry echo off his lips. Ryan was alive, in a fit of shock, Ron took his injured brother and found a cave where he healed his brother and told him that their family abandoned them in the forest. Ron told him they drove off; they didn't want to know them ever again." Ron bit his lip to keep from smiling as Hikaru looked down, his face one of sadness._

"_Ron though, he still wanted to make sure that Ryan stayed with him. He beat him into submission. But something else was going on; people were vanishing in numbers that were bizarre to the forest. People who were at their campsite one minute were missing the next. What's scarier than that was that every twin who stepped into this forest had vanished. Disappeared, never to be found again." Ron explained and Hikaru stared at him with a taint of worry. _

"_Every twin?" _

"_For nine years now. Every set of twins. They always end up getting them"_

"They, who are they?" Hikaru asked but he already knew.

"_Those damn twins. They get them, torture them, and kill them. No one knows why they do that though, that's the whole mystery behind it; the myth doesn't explain their motives. All I know is that it is said that they tell their captives their motives before they kill them." Ron muttered and Hikaru looked down and laughed. _

"_It's just an urban myth right? Twins don't really go missing right?" Hikaru asked, laughed, hoping that it wasn't true, wondering why he got so worked up over this information. _

"_I can't say anything about if Ron and Ryan exist or not, but I swear to you that every set of twins who walk into this forest never leaves." Ron finished, looking at the horror in the young man's face. He could tell that Hikaru was trying to see if he was fooling him or not. _

"_It's in the accident's book in the ranger's lodge. They have pages upon pages of missing twins, no bodies have been found, none of them have contracted their families, none of them were ever found period. Its like they just proofed into thin air." Ron finished and Hikaru stood up, surprised, turning around to look at his surroundings, trying to get a hold of things. _

"_You are pulling a trick huh? Is that scare tactics or something?" Hikaru asked, joking, and Ron shook his head. Hikaru looked uncomfortable; he didn't want to believe… _

"_Hey, your brother is coming back." Ron said, pointing to Kaoru who was walking toward them. Hikaru just stared at Kaoru, his mind going over the words over and over again, "They get them, torture them, kill them… every set of twins who walk into the forest never leave…its like they just proofed into thin air…" _

"_You know if the twins are real you will definitely be meeting them?" Ron asked and Hikaru blinked his mind blank now. _

"_Why?" Hikaru asked and Ron smiled._

"_This is your second day here right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Twins always disappear it seems on the third day." Ron finished and Hikaru frowned even more still looking back at his brother as he pushed his way though the field of wheat._

"_Tomorrow," Hikaru mumbled and than scratched at his forehead, "it can't be true. You have to be lying to me."_

"_Kid, I wouldn't lie about something this serious." Ron muttered, giving Hikaru a look that read 'sorry' as Hikaru stared at his brother, a serious look on his face._

* * *

Please review

Okay, I managed to get this up before my Hawaii trip that I leave for today, thanks to my faithful beta. Thank you so much for taking some time to beta this, I wasn't expecting you to beta this until after I leave.

Okay the action will start in the next chapter…so all of you horror fans who are waiting for the fun to start, it'll start in the next chapter.

Okay Review Corner:

XxNarutoFreak4LifexX- Thank you for reviewing and I promise now that the fun is beginning the updates will be faster.

ImmortalButterfly459-I don't have an obsession with killing Kaoru, he is my favorite character and I like it alive, I really do. It's just how it ends up working out most of the time. After I am done with this fic I am going to be doing some romance and comedy so I'm not just that horror junkie girl. I still will write horror though. By the way, I am not at all saying that Kaoru will die or live in this fic, I don't want to ruin the surprise.

SuikaChan555-A lot happened in that chapter and this one, that's the blessing and the curse of long chapters, you can put so much in one chapter.

Demon's lil helper-again thanks for beta, I didn't expect you too though because of school and everything and I wanted to make sure that you focus all of your attention on school because education is so important. But thanks so much and thanks for reviewing.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: I can't promise you anything, I'm sorry. I can only promise you that there will be plenty of fun scenes.


	6. Chapter 5

Oh god, I updated again! I know its been a while since I last updated but life had just been difficult lately

* * *

Whoever said fishing was fun was a liar. Haruhi never liked fishing and now she hated it with a passion. The skies may have been a beautiful canvas of purple and pink hues but the temperature wasn't dropping. It still felt close to the nineties and Haruhi was nearly red, not by a sunburn, but by the heat itself. She was flushed and her head was killing her. She wanted to lie down, wanted to go back to the tent and just lay there drinking bottle after bottle of water. She wished she had talked Tamaki out of fishing all together, she wished she had convinced him to bring lunchmeat instead. She didn't though and now she was feeling sticky from the sweat, she wanted to get out of the heat.

Of course everyone else wasn't much better. Kyouya was kneeling beside the water, sweat rolling down his head. His face was flushed as well, a pinkish tint on his cheeks, but otherwise seemed fine. Hunny and Mori had given up on fishing a while ago and instead were relaxing in a nearby cave; they weren't flushed or hot. There was a shaft in the cave, a mile away from Hunny and Mori; the cool air from the shaft was like an air conditioner.

Tamaki, though, was in the water; standing in the shallow end, fishing pole extended, a long straw hat protecting his head from the fading sun. Every ten minutes he would drink from his water bottle, keeping himself hydrated. It was times like this where Tamaki reminded her of her dad. He was prepared, her melodrama boyfriend who acted like a child most of the time was actually being responsible and mature. It was times like these that made Haruhi love him even more. When he needed to be, he could be serious.

Still after an hour of waiting, an hour of wishing that anyone could catch anything, she gave up. She wasn't going to catch a fish, no one was. Even Tamaki seemed to be losing his patience, he kept muttering under his breath and winding up his line only to cast it again. Haruhi looked up at the sky, at the colorful display, of the sun descending into its sleeping place; the moon was already starting to show its wonder. They didn't have much time left before the darkness would set in.

Haruhi disliked darkness. She didn't hate it, she wasn't afraid of it, but she never could feel comfortable in the dark. She didn't feel comfortable with darkness since she was seven. It was her first camping experience and her family decided to go on a hike regardless of the fact that sunset was less than two hours away. She didn't want to go; she was already tired and whined and begged her parents to stay. Her parents promised her it would only be a small hike, less than thirty minutes. That thirty minute hike turned into a three hour hike.

They walked in darkness, poor little seven year old thought that she was a goner. She kept expecting something to reach out and grab her, tear her to pieces. Haruhi remembered the fear she felt, every noise, that during the day was normal, was strange and wrong at night. Even the wind seemed to change from light to dark. During the night it was scary, ominous, like it was out for blood. Even the trees were scary, every rustle of the leaves brought horrible images to Haruhi's mind. She remembered thinking that she was never going to make it back to their campsite,; that she was going to die somewhere in the woods, maybe only a foot away from their campsite from some monster hiding behind the trees.

She was older now, but the memory still brought back all of those anxieties that she felt when she was a child. But now, her worries weren't on the demons in all of those childhood horror tales, but of the natural hunters of the forest. Of bears and mountain lions and wolves. During the day you could spot them, avoid them, but at night they may be stalking you for hours and you may never know it. Bears were more threatening though; the lions and the wolves attack the weak and the loners. They don't like groups; they don't like humans for that matter. Bears though, get close to its cub, and they would rip you to sheds. And to make matters worse, in the darkness, people vanish. They get lost, wind up somewhere they never seen before and found months later dead from dehydration or by poison.

She wanted to leave now. She took a breath and looked back to the trail they took. It already looked darker and for that she felt a tint of fear wash over her, making her wonder if they could just stay for the night, maybe sleep in the cave. Than again… she cursed herself for not staying behind with the twins, where she would feel safe. The twins and she would play cards or maybe just talk, gossip; making jokes about how the rest of their friends were in the dark still fishing. Joking about how stubborn Tamaki could be and then they would make hot coca and tell scary stories to each other. Scare themselves senseless. The campfire would give them light, make their imagination stall.

Haruhi sighed, she should have stayed behind, but that wasn't how it went down. She closed her eyes before speaking, hoping that it worked, "Tamaki?"

"Yes?" Tamaki responded, eyes still at the pond. He knew there were fishes there, could see them swimming about.

"Its time to go now." Haruhi said calmly and she watched Tamaki's reaction carefully.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"It's getting dark. Look around you." Haruhi said gesturing to the surroundings. She had already winded up her line, had packed her fishing pole back inside the sack that Tamaki had dumped on the grass. Tamaki looked around and sighed.

"You are right, if we don't leave now it will be too dark to see the trail." Tamaki agreed sighing as he winded up his line. Haruhi smiled, happy that it went so well.

"I guess its peanut butter sandwiches again." Tamaki muttered as he threw his fishing pole in the bag and called the rest over.

"Tomorrow we will find a different lake or a pond; we will drive over to the ranger's station and ask where a good place to fish is at…" Haruhi kept going on and on, rubbing Tamaki's arm comfortably, promising that tomorrow they would catch a lot of fish. Tamaki smiled at her and gave her a small kiss before hugging her.

"Thanks Haruhi, now come on, lets go back before it gets too dark." Tamaki said softy wrapping an arm around Haruhi and leading her to the trail, the fishing pole sack sat comfortably on his back. Luckily they got to the campsite before the sun set, it was barely visible though. In the little light they saw Kaoru running over to them fanatic, waving his hands at them and yelling something that they couldn't quite understand. It didn't help that Hikaru was screaming at the same time.

"He's hurt, he's hurt." Kaoru yelled, grabbing out and yanking on Tamaki's hands.

"We need a phone or something. We need to call a hospital." Hikaru screamed, kneeling beside something or whether someone. The twins kept yelling while Tamaki struggled to hear them both, and got a headache from it. Everything seemed to pause when Kaoru turned Tamaki roughly around and he found himself face to face with a strange male.

"He stepped on a bear trap." Kaoru said, his voice still elevated.

"A bear trap?" Tamaki asked dumbly as he peered down at the torn ankle. Tamaki stood up again and called Kyouya over.

"What happened?" Kyouya asked, now in charge, bending over to examine the torn ankle.

"I got a call from some campers nearby saying that they saw someone setting up bear traps. Pounchers, they have been showing up like crazy in the last two years. We've lost over fifty bears from them. So I got the call and they said they saw them putting up traps around an old willow tree about half a mile away from this campground. I didn't know they had bear traps under the tree though." The man said staring up at the teens in what looked like a painful tiredness.

"It looks bad…we have to take him to the hospital." Kyouya said before motioning for Tamaki to get the keys.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble. The nearest hospital is more than five hours away. I don't want you to spend all that time and energy for me... I know, bring me to the ranger's station, its only about twenty miles back. The ranger there is my brother; he can drive me to the hospital." Ron said with a grimace of pain and a hint of passive wanting. Kyouya knew that this stranger would feel more comfortable with his brother than with them.

"Okay then, I'll drive you to the ranger station." Kyouya said with a smile, looking from the man to Tamaki who was giving him an odd expression.

"What is it Tamaki?" Kyouya asked reaching his hand out to receive the keys.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Tamaki asked and Kyouya raised an eyebrow at his friend before shrugging. Tamaki watched his friend for a minute before he turned to Mori and said bluntly, "Mori, please go with them."

"Fine," Mori agreed before smiling at Hunny who looked about ready to protest.

"Good." Tamaki said finally handing Kyouya the keys. Tamaki smiled at Kyouya before saying in Japanese: "Be careful, I don't want anyone getting hurt. He might be faking it. He might be a robber or someone worse, be on guard."

Kyouya blinked at Tamaki before smiling, he never saw Tamaki so serious before, usually it was his job to think of all the negative things that might happen.

He answered back in Japanese, "I will be on guard and make sure Mori is too but I promise you both of us will be fine. It's you guys that I'm worried about. Think about it, I will be taking the only real chance of escape that you guys have. You stay on guard yourself." Kyouya then helped Ron to his feet and led him to the van, Mori on the other side of the injured man.

Haruhi watched them go, watched until the car disappeared within the vast landscape of trees. She shook her head and looked to her right; the light was vanishing way too soon. It was nearly over, the blackness of the night was upon them, and the stars were shining dimly in the night sky. The worries that Haruhi had forgotten about came back ten fold. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the air was cold, it hurt her throat.

She opened her eyes again and blinked in the darkness, seeing just the outlines of her friends and that was about it. Haruhi blinked when a bright light was shined upon her. The light moved away and she stared at her boyfriend who was now visible.

"Okay, this is what we need to do. Two of us have to prepare the sandwiches which is going to difficult in the dark. The rest should look for firewood, but stay close, maybe stay on the edge of the trees but don't venture into the woods themselves. I don't want anyone getting lost." Tamaki ordered, taking charge again.

Haruhi was about to say something to argue against his wants but someone beat her to it and that person surprised her. It was Hikaru.

"Tamaki, maybe we don't need a campfire tonight. I mean…" Hikaru trailed off, the story still circling in his head. He kept trying to tell himself that it was in fact just a story but for some reason he couldn't.

"Hikaru, everything will be fine. Geez, we've been out at night before countless of times." Tamaki said with a tone of annoyance that he didn't mean. It still made Hikaru feel mad.

"But we have never been in the middle of nowhere in the dark before; it was always in the city." Hikaru retorted and Kaoru just rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, cool it you two. I'll go." Kaoru volunteered and Tamaki smiled gratefully at him but Hikaru immediately shook his head.

"No way Kaoru; it's too dark." Hikaru blurted out and Kaoru turned to Hikaru giving him a look that Haruhi couldn't make out.

"Hikaru we need to make a campfire. It'll only take a few minutes." Kaoru said smiling up at Tamaki

"I'll go with him." Hunny volunteered and Hikaru kind of found himself calming down. Hunny was a black belt, Hunny could protect his brother. Hikaru looked at his brother and sighed, getting ready to volunteer himself so he would be close to his brother when Haruhi raised her hand first, surprising everyone.

"I'll go." Haruhi said and than blinked and stared at her outstretched hand, wondering how this happened. She hated the dark, so why was she doing this? She did it because of Tamaki. She wanted her boyfriend to know she wasn't a wimp, wanted him to know that the dark didn't scare her. She wanted him to smile at her like he smiled at Hunny and Kaoru. Full of male pride. She noticed that a lot with Tamaki though: he smiled at females and at males differently and Haruhi hated that. It was like females and males weren't absolutely equal in his mind. Ever since she noticed the difference she tried to hide all of her fears from Tamaki so she could get the same smile that Tamaki threw at the guys in the group.

"Are you sure Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder before saying softy: "I know you're not good with darkness dear. Maybe you should stay here with me and help me make the food. I'm sure Hikaru wouldn't mind going."

"Food? You want me to stay here and help prepare food? What, you don't think I am capable of collecting trigs for the fire?" Haruhi asked calmly watching as Tamaki eyed her funny.

"That wasn't what I was saying; I just thought that you would whether stay where there is light…" Tamaki trailed off as Haruhi grabbed the flashlight from him.

"Come on Hunny, Kaoru, let's go find some wood." Haruhi said glaring at her boyfriend as she started walking away, Hunny on her tail. Kaoru just pulled a face at Hikaru and pinched his arm, "I'll be back quickly, don't worry." Tamaki was still trying to explain himself to Haruhi, "Honestly, I didn't mean any of it. I was just thinking about your comfort."

"Tamaki," Hikaru finally pronounced stopping Tamaki from saying something stupid that would get him in trouble, "Stop it. Let it go. You are only digging a bigger hole for yourself." Hikaru laughed at the confused expression on Tamaki's face before hearing Haruhi calling out his brother's name. Hikaru froze, remembering the tale again and sighed in relief when he heard his brother call back to her. Still…

Hikaru turned to Tamaki, "Tamaki, can we talk about something?" Tamaki looked at the serious look on Hikaru's face before nodding.

Hikaru took a deep breath, "Don't laugh when I say this but…"

_No one was speaking, Ron was lying down on the middle row of the van, staring at the ceiling, watching the shadows of trees coming and going, coming and going. The two that were in the front seat were silent, like mice, the only noise was the roar of the engine and the keys dangling from the keychain, almost like a musical number: it was too relaxing. Ron found himself starting to feel tired. He yawned and turned his head so he was looking at the front seat. It would take another ten minutes to reach the cabin as soon as they hit the sign for the old mine. He yawned again and closed his eyes, allowing himself a little nap._

Before he knew it he felt the van stop. Suddenly he was awake but made no attempts to sit up, just laid there and blinked, the warm lights of the ranger's station raining in at him. He thought about the day ahead, about how much he still had to prepare, how he needed to plan ahead. He reminded himself that he needed to watch them more, needed to see their strengths and weaknesses. What will bring each of them to their knees? How would they fight back? Do any of them know how to fight? Who were the weaklings in the group, the ones who would be easy to kill? That was what he needed to find out but how?

_Ron gingerly sat up as the door opened, his mind still glued on his questions, he needed to know but how to ask?__s__, are you two in a professional sport? Maybe a fighting sport?" _

"Thank you two so much for your help." Ron said politely as Kyouya and Mori helped him to his feet.

"It's no problem at all." Mori responded as they walked to the door of the ranger's station. Mori opened up the door and Kyouya and Mori carefully sat Ron down on one of the chairs before ringing the bell at the desk.

Ron smiled at them before saying, "Oh, I forget, the ranger is at the ring tonight."

"The ring? When will he return?" Kyouya asked and Ron frowned.

"No later than ten, it's just in the small village halfway down the hill."

"What's he doing there?" Mori asked, trying to figure out what to do now.

"He is a boxer. He is really good too." Ron said with a smile.

"So then what should we do?" Mori asked Kyouya but Ron beat him to it, "Leave me here. I'll be fine for the two or three hours."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself." Kyouya replied and Mori nodded before sitting down in a chair.

"Okay then, to pass the time

"Tamaki I…we need to leave." Hikaru blurted out and Tamaki raised an eyebrow at his younger friend.

"Why so soon? We still have five days left." Tamaki asked, feeling interested in why Hikaru, who was looking forward to this trip more than even Haruhi, wanted to leave so soon.

"Okay, it has to do with that guy." Hikaru admitted, looking away from his older friend.

"The guy who was injured? What happened? Did he make you feel uncomfortable or threaten you in any way? What happened Hikaru?" Tamaki asked in total seriousness, he swore if anyone threatened his friends…

"No he didn't threaten me or anything like that but… don't laugh, Tamaki, but he told me something that really freaked me out. You remember that myth that the townspeople were talking about, but yet weren't talking about?" Hikaru asked as Tamaki nodded.

"Well, the guy told me the tale." Hikaru bluntly said and Tamaki shrugged, "And?"

"It's twins." Hikaru said looking down. Tamaki was starting to get a little enraged at how uninformative Hikaru's answers were.

"Twins, what about them?" Tamaki asked, trying to stay calm.

"It's the twins, the twins are the tale." Hikaru said raising his hands as if to say 'What aren't you getting?'

"Okay, I know that there are twins but what is the tale Hikaru? What is so important about twins?"

"They get them." Hikaru whispered finally before turning around, keeping his back to Tamaki. Hikaru was looking for any signs of his brother and sighed in relief when he saw three flashlights near the shadows of the wild oak trees.

"Who? Who got who?" Tamaki asked, raising his arms in frustration.

"The twins." Hikaru answered, not once glancing back at Tamaki.

"The twins got who?" Tamaki asked again.

"Twins. The twins got the twins." Hikaru answered, finally turning back to Tamaki.

"What… Hikaru just drop the s**t and tell me the tale." Tamaki hissed and Hikaru was off staring at the moving flashlights.

"These two twin brothers have spent the last ten or something like that years kidnapping twins and... I don't know, kill them, sell them… Ron just said that every set of twins who walks into this forest goes missing." Hikaru finally got out, closing his eyes expecting Tamaki to freak out. Maybe Tamaki would decide to leave tonight, as soon as Mori and Kyouya were back. Possibility Tamaki would just laugh at him and tell him to grow up, that it was just a tale. What Hikaru didn't expect was for Tamaki to calmly say: "How interesting."

"What?" Hikaru asked, blinking and wondering if he heard correctly.

"It's interesting, a set of killer twins going after twins… it makes you wonder why any twins would want to hurt other twins. What had happened to those killer twins to start their rampage and why did they keep killing?" Tamaki said, countless possibilities rushing though his head. He was interested in the tale, wanted to know more about it because he knew after all that tales are in fact just tales. That didn't mean that the tales weren't interesting but Tamaki didn't allow himself to get sucked inside a story.

Tamaki though understood why Hikaru would worry about the tale, twins killing twins would probably be terrifying for a twin to hear, definitely if someone told him that every twin who had came to this forest had gone missing. He also knew that if he should tell the younger teen that the tale was not true that Hikaru would either ridicule him for not believing him or, worse, tell Haruhi the tale. If Haruhi knew the tale she would keep nagging Tamaki about leaving saying: 'Just in case the tale is true' and then harass him until he broke down and agreed to leave. He didn't want that to happen.

So instead he did what he thought would satisfy Hikaru, he patted him on the shoulder and told him: "Tomorrow we will go down to the ranger's station and see if the tale is true. If there is evidence that twins just disappear than I promise we will pack up and leave."

"You mean it?" Hikaru asked and Tamaki smiled nicely.

"Yes. If it is true that every set of twins in this forest have disappeared than I want us to leave as soon as possible. Every set of twins disappearing is too eerie to just call it wondering away from camp and getting lost. Anyways, I've gotten attached to you two annoying little punks. I don't want anything to happen to my children." Tamaki said, making Hikaru roll his eyes.

Tamaki smiled, happy to see that Hikaru had calmed down. He had said the right thing. He smiled again at Hikaru before looking toward the ice chest next to the picnic table, "come on, let's make dinner."

Hikaru smiled as he walked over to the ice chest and opened it seeing jars of food floating in water, he looked over at Tamaki, "Think the ranger's office might have a store?"

Tamaki nodded, "Hopefully, we need to get more ice." Hikaru laughed and Tamaki smiled back, thinking that he had snapped Hikaru out of his fear. He didn't of course. Hikaru was still scared about the tale. Even if he was to find out the tale was false the fear would probably stay within him, but he didn't want Tamaki to know that.

_After thirty minutes Ron convinced the teens to return to their campground as he rested against the chairs. He _had_ learned a lot, damn those kids were talkative. Ron smiled as he stood up, stretching before walking through a door behind the desk. Beyond that door was a little apartment, and Ron laughed as he headed into the bedroom._

_From what those two idiots told him, Ron felt confident that he could attack tomorrow. Ron smiled again; he only had to wait maybe less than eight hours._

_Ron laid spread on his bed, eyes closed, thinking the whole time: 'Eight hours until I get to have my fun. Just eight hours._

* * *

Okay here is the scoop on updating. The more reviews I get the faster I update. I am sorry about the updating lately, midterms are next week and I have been spending all of my free time studying and everything. I have the next chapter written already but it will still be at least two weeks before I get that up because I need to correct it, change a couple of things, send it to my beta, and then make corrections again.

I hate taking so long and I am sorry to anyone who my slow updating is frustating but I would whether my story be good than be speedy so thank you in advance for your patience and I promise I will get the story updating as fast as possible.

Review Responses:

Only four reviews for the last chapter, I hope I get more for this chapter...probably once the killings start I will get more.

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far, I am so very grateful that you like my story.

demon's lil angle: I did answer your question right? There are some things that I want to keep secrets until it comes about, I think I told you this already though huh?

IluvHikaruANDKaoru: It will be detailed, I thought about taking it out but decided to leave it detailed. I dont want to lose any readers with my details but at the same time I have readers who like gorey details so I am in a rut here. I hope this doesnt turn you off my story.

Lenea89: Thank you for your review, I liked the myth, in my head the myth sounded alot better and I moved it up a chapter. I was orginally going to have the group go to a bon fire where a local man was telling the myth but I cut that out because it wouldnt have made sense later on in the story. Thanks so much for reviewing.

SuikaChan555: Thanks, Hawaii was beautiful, I didnt want to come back home. I am happy to know that you like my descriptions sometimes I think I rush it a better bit.


	7. Chapter 6

Please enjoy chapter 6:

* * *

Haruhi couldn't seem to fall asleep. She had been lying in her tent for what seemed like hours, long after Kyouya put the fire out and everyone else ventured into their tents. She could hear Tamaki snoring in the tent to her right and someone tossing around in the tent to her left. It seemed like everyone was asleep but her and in her tired state she felt like they betrayed her. She didn't like being alone in the dark by herself, she could stomach it, but she didn't necessary like it.

She wished now that she shared a tent with her boyfriend where she would have fallen asleep curled up against his side. He was good like that, he knew how to wrap his arms around her just right, knew what to say to get her to sleep even when she was tense.

She sighed as she rolled onto her back clicking the button on her flashlight again and again, watching as the light flashed on and off. She yawned, she knew she was tired, knew that she wanted to sleep, but she couldn't seem to do so. She wished there was someone there to sit up with her, talk to her, just be there for her until she fall asleep. It was a pointless thought, though, everyone else was asleep.

She sighed, switched off the light of her flashlight and listened to the crickets humming and the wind swaying in the trees. She tried to calm her nerves a little and eventually closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep.

She jumped awake barely ten minutes later when she heard a family of wolves howling at the moon. Hand on her chest, Haruhi laughed; surprised that such a thing would scare her. She sighed and laid back, closing her eyes once again.

She opened her eyes again, something wasn't right. She couldn't place it for a minute but eventually she realized what it was. Something or someone was walking around the Campground. She froze; the boogeyman from her childhood came back powerfully in her mind. She carefully grabbed her flashlight and put on her tennis shoes. She took a deep breath before opening the tent door and peered outside. She could see no form of lights or any shadows. Shaking out of fear she stepped out of her tent and took a couple of steps out before turning on her flashlight.

The flashlight helped, but just a little. It was nearly pitch dark, the tall trees keeping the moon from shining down on the campground. Haruhi trembled but continued, she didn't know why she kept going. She remembered once watching a horror movie that was based in the forest. In the movie it was pitch dark and an actress was inside her tent when she heard footsteps. That actress of course went out to investigate and wounded up raped, beaten, and than killed. Haruhi remembered yelling at the actress and called her character worthless and moronic. Haruhi wanted to yell the same thing to herself right now. Why would she go out to investigate footsteps in the night by herself. Maybe it was just curiosity, or perhaps she still felt like most teens felt, the old saying, and 'nothing bad will ever happen to me.' It had been that saying that had caused so many teens to die from being stupid in the past and many more in the future. She just hoped she wouldn't be one of those statistics.

She walked slowly around the campsite, shutting off her flashlight by her friends' tents; she didn't want to wake anyone up. She was just about to walk back to her own tent when she saw it, the warm glow of a flashlight coming from the tall wheat fields. In a panic she turned off her flashlights and ducked under the picnic table but than darted out noting that there would be no protection for her underneath there.

Instead she darted toward the nearest tree and hid her body from sight. The light was getting brighter and closer and she found herself looking down at her feet before picking up a rock. The rock dropped when the person finally came in sight, it was one of her friends. Laughing to herself she stepped out from behind the tree and called out a quiet, "hi." Her friend stopped and Haruhi this time shined her flashlight toward the person as she walked out, still smiling as she finally saw who it was.

"Kaoru what are you doing out here?" Haruhi finally asked and Kaoru just stared back at the wheat fields before shrugging, "Had to pee. What about you?"

"I thought I heard someone moving about earlier. It was probably you though." Haruhi said blushing and Kaoru laughed.

"I thought I was being quiet. I'm so sorry for waking you." Kaoru said before laughing himself.

"It's okay. Well…good night Kaoru." Haruhi muttered heading back into her tent. After scaring herself senseless she decided to go back to her tent. She had to try to get some sleep even if she was still too shook up at the moment. Kaoru watched her go before shaking his head and sitting on a bench. Honestly he wasn't even a tiny bit tired. He had just been staring at the ceiling of his tent for what seemed like hours, the events of the day just kept flashing though his head. He felt gross too; the hot day did not do well with him at all. He could still feel the sweat on his neck, in his hair. He could smell it too, sweat, the thought made him squeal in disgust. Sweat…water with urethra, urine. Sweat had urine in it that was why it smelt so bad. It's gross thinking that as sweat deposits on the forehead and back that it was urine and water that was actually making the skin so damp.

He wanted to take a shower. He wanted to leave already, wanted to eat at a restaurant, he wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed once again, all warm and toasty under silky blankets. He also felt shame at himself, less than three days in the forest and he already wanted to leave, what a joke was that? He was supposed to love this: hiking, not showering, having to use the restroom over a little hole in the ground with nothing allowing him privacy.

He would have been happier if they would have gone to Disneyland or Six Flags, something that was fun but when you had enough you could just crawl into your hotel bed or swim in the pool at the hotel.

Eventually he crawled back in his tent and slept for a while waking up around seven, happy to see day once again. Hikaru was still asleep, curled up beside his brother, a peaceful look upon his face. Kaoru stared at his brother for a minute before stepping out of his tent, a backpack on his back. He wasn't surprised that everyone else was sleeping. They hiked a lot yesterday and mostly everyone stayed up really late last night. And if they wanted to sleep in Kaoru was not going to disturb them. Without even a glance back at his campground he started up a windy trail that led to the river that Tamaki showed them last night on their nocturnal hike. Kaoru may be stuck here for another four days but that didn't mean he should go the next four days smelling and hair greasy and lifeless.

The river was barely a mile up the trail. Last night Tamaki marked the trees showing the way, a large spray painted 'T.' He said the river was too beautiful to not visit again. Kaoru smiled as he finally heard it, the rumble of the waterfall. Kaoru's smile widened as he pushed apart the last of the tall grass. He could see it. Thanking god, he took his backpack off, which held his clean clothes, and put it on a rock before walking over to the river. He sat down next to the shore taking off his shoes. The rest of his clothes followed and he jumped in the river, shivering from the coldness.

He swam a little until he was under the waterfall, the water rushing over his head. It was relaxing like this, the water beating down on him, water rushing over his pale skin, washing away all of the sweat and dirt that had been collecting on him for the past three days. Kaoru sighed and relaxed even more, he was happy he was the only one there, it made it seem like this river was his personal little heaven.

_Ron was walking though the forest, shotgun in hand. He found the pounchers; they were hiding out on Westhill, a hill on the mountain that was closed to the public for safety reasons. Luckily no one would be around to hear the gunshots. No one hunts his animals and gets away with it. This forest _does_ not allow hunting, never did and never _would_. He was the only one allowed to hunt, and he didn't hunt animals. __He walked quickly and madly, ready to kill some assholes, ready to see them shaking and begging him not to kill them. Oh their deaths would be pretty, he _would_ skin them like they skinned one of his wolves, he would lock their heads in their bear traps and watch as they suffer as they lay there dying at his feet. No one harms his animals, no one dares even to touch them, they are sacred creatures. __His anger spiked as he continued on, he wanted to see blood, wanted to smell that familiar stretch of death, he wanted to see those ugly men dead and butchered. He growled to himself trying to tell himself to calm down but his anger was rising and rising. __Splash. He paused, stalled, his anger intensifying. He heard the sound of swimming and he remembered those pounchers, on their hill thinking they were so grand, thinking they were so god-like. Now someone was in his river. The river his twin had his accident in. This river was closed this time of year. So why would somebody be near his river? The deer! During this time of day the deer comes to the river to drink, a whole heard of deer. Those darn pounchers were planning to kill his babies. He wasn't going to let that happen. Shaking with anger so grand that he thought he would have a heart attack he pulled back the safety of his gun and sneaked though the grass. He was out for blood. __He aimed his gun; ready to shoot granted he had a good shot, he wasn't going to let his babies be killed anymore. What he saw made him nearly drop the gun, instead he found himself nearly leaning on the gun, a shocked look on his face. __It was a teen, that twin that he freaked out yesterday, that was funny. He found himself raising an eyebrow at the teen, watching as the teen got out sitting on a rock in the middle of the river. Naked. The teen laid down on the rock, showing off his body to the man. The man shook his head and looked away before picking up his gun once again. He was stuck though on what to do. The pounchers are still out __t__here, setting up traps, but this boy was in his river, his own personal river. 'Pounchers first, boy later. You will have the next day to kill this kid and his friends, but you don't have that luxury with the pounchers,' his mind screamed at him. __He blinked before standing up, agreeing with his mind. Those punchers only stay_ed_ in one place for a night; he wouldn't get the opportunity to catch them again for weeks. He had to… Ron paused as the boy moved a little, and Ron found his mind going blank. He hadn't seen another person naked in… god__,__ a year. __He couldn't remember what _the_ kid's name was but man did_ the boy_ look all content on that rock. _The_ kid was laying perfectly on_ the_ rock, if Ron raised his shotgun now he would have been able to get a perfect shot. His mind kept screaming, 'Shot that kid right in his forehead.' Pounchers first though, he had to…oh shit… the pounchers. Ron stared once more at the boy before closing his eyes, raising his gun again. __He held the gun at the teen for what seem like hours, in reality it was mere seconds, but couldn't do it. He was a twin, he had to wait, wait until he could get both twins together. He lowered his gun and the teen dived back in the water. He cursed, if only the boy wasn't a twin he would have made a beautiful corpse._

Kaoru floated on his back, staring at the beautiful waterfall, the tall trees providing him with plenty of shade. It was so peaceful, alone here, it was like a sanctuary. He was the only one allowed here, this river was his. He allowed his eyes to close again as he floated about, his thoughts calm. He wanted to stay here, in the water, floating about, staring. It was even better when he saw a doe and her kid, who were drinking until the doe noticed Kaoru. Kaoru smiled as he watched the doe panic and scatter her baby following her. He laughed, wishing he had a camera that would have made a beautiful picture, the deer drinking while in the background there were green brushes and tall Oaks.

He smiled and closed his eyes again totally in peace with himself.

"Kaoru," someone shouted and Kaoru jumped in alarm and ended up going under water for a minute. He came up a minute later spitting out water and looking around. Kaoru bit his lip. It was Hikaru.

"What the hell?" Hikaru yelled at Kaoru who looked at his older brother like the deer looked at him.

"I…" Kaoru tried to explain as he moved to the shoreline.

"You scared the shit out of me. I woke up expecting to see you still asleep but instead I woke up to an empty sleeping bag" Hikaru said, loudly.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to bathe."

"So you hiked a mile by yourself because you wanted to bathe why didn't you wake anyone up? Didn't you think about everything that could have happened to you…?" Hikaru was still shaking in both fear and rage.

"Like what? What could have possibly happened to me?" Kaoru asked annoyed.

"I don't know; bear attacks, cat attacks, god Kaoru how about murderers, rapists, crazy mountain men who would have wanted to eat you." Hikaru yelled and Kaoru shook his head.

"I'm fine Hikaru, I wasn't mauled by bears or raped, or killed, or eaten. You're worrying over nothing."

"Oh, so you are fine and so I shouldn't have worried. What if you would have gotten lost Kaoru, what if on your way back you disappear. What the fuck do I do then? Huh?

"Stop it Hikaru, nothing fucking happened, nothing is going to fucking happen. Drop it." Kaoru said as he walked out of the river heading to his clothes. Hikaru watched his brother for a minute, his anger rising and falling.

"I don't want you getting hurt Kaoru. When I didn't see you…I thought…I freaked out, woke everybody up. They were all worried, we couldn't find you anywhere. I thought…I thought that you just disappeared." Hikaru said and he watched as Kaoru's face dropped.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru started but Hikaru shook his head, "Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I said I was sorry. Everyone was asleep and I didn't want to wake anyone else." Kaoru mumbled and Hikaru just took a deep breath.

"Kaoru I just…" Hikaru stopped when he heard the familiar yells of Haruhi. Kaoru quickly threw his pants and shirt on.

"Hikaru," Hikaru and Kaoru sighed at the sight of Hunny and Haruhi running to them. The minute they saw Kaoru they both gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." Haruhi said before running up to Kaoru and wrapping her arms around him.

"You scared the hell out of me. Never do that to me again." Haruhi muttered to Kaoru.

"Why did you do that? Tamaki almost had a heart attack." Hunny cried next also wrapping his arms around Kaoru. Kaoru looked once more at his brother before looking at his two friends, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm just happy to see that you're fine." Haruhi said and Hunny agreed.

"Come on, we should go back before Tamaki collapses out of fear." Hunny called as he started to walk. Kaoru turned back to his brother and was about to say something when they heard rumbling. Hikaru grabbed onto his brother asking, "Earthquake?" Haruhi looked around, afraid of what was going on. Hunny was looking at the mountainside on the side of him before suddenly screaming, "No, oh god, look at the mountainside."

Hikaru looked at the mountainside, it was rumbling and Hikaru suddenly knew what was happening, the side of the hill near the river was sloping downhill. He yanked on his brother's arm and shouted to his friends, "Rockslide, it's a rockslide!"

"Get away from the side of the hill." Hikaru yelled back as he threw both Kaoru and himself into the river trying to get to the other side of it. Haruhi was behind them, nearly to the river and Hunny was behind her. Hikaru heard the crashing of the rocks and then a scream. He found himself frozen before he turned around.

Haruhi was laying half in and half out of the river. Rocks piled around her, her left leg was covered in rock. Her torso was in the river, her hands digging into the sand on the bottom of the shore, trying to push her leg free. She was whimpering, pain written on her face. She wasn't whimpering about the pain but of her friend Hunny who wasn't answering her.

"Hunny?" Haruhi screamed, trying to stare at the rock pile.

"Hunny?" Kaoru screamed, racing past Haruhi and moving rocks aside, trying to find his fallen friend. Hikaru was frozen in place, looking at the half-mile of rocks that lay where there used to be a clearing. He froze when he realized that his friend was somewhere in that half-mile of rocks, completely hidden from view.

"We need to get help." Kaoru was screaming as he struggled to throw another rock aside. Kaoru looked for blond hair, none. He was panicking, what if he couldn't find his friend?

"Hikaru, help me. Help me." Kaoru was screaming as he watched his brother throwing some of the rocks off of Hunny.

"Fuck," Hikaru said as he pulled off another rock. He suddenly froze and grasped and Kaoru stopped as well, turning to look at his brother. Hikaru just pointed down and Kaoru looked and then let out a sob. Bloody blond hair. Hikaru kept throwing rocks off the pile. This time the forehead was seen and an eye. Another rock was pulled off and the other eye came into focus. Another three rocks later and the whole body was revealed. Kaoru covered his mouth in shock at the damage. Hunny's forehead was all bloody and cut up. One cut was so deep that it showed bone.

Both cheeks were flattened, the nose looked funny and was purplish. Blood was dripping from the nostrils. The jaw was covered in jaw and was not set correctly as if it was broken. Blood was all over his face. Kaoru hiccupped as he pulled another rock off showing the chest, three rib spares were sticking out. Kaoru grasped and Hikaru covered his face with his hands whispering to his fallen friend.

"Hunny, come on Hunny wake up." Hikaru held his breath as he saw the blood keep dripping from the nostrils.

"Hunny?" Kaoru screamed, putting a shaky hand on his shoulder and was about to shake it when Hikaru grabbed his hand, "Don't do that, Kaoru. We don't know if his back was damaged or not."

"Why isn't he speaking?" Haruhi was now screaming, trying hysterically to remove the rock from her leg, "Why isn't he speaking?"

"Hunny, come on Hunny, speak to us." Hikaru was saying again and Kaoru watched as his brother put an ear to Hunny's mouth. Hikaru sat back up, eyes closed.

"He's breathing right?" Kaoru asked staring at his broken friend. Hikaru closed his eyes again.

"Yes, it's irregular though." Hikaru responded and Kaoru this time closed his eyes and his brother wrapped his arms around his younger half.

"It's going to be alright. We'll get the ranger and he will get us help…" Hikaru was listing off possibilities like any of them mattered. Kaoru didn't listen, that would all take too much time, Hunny didn't have that time.

"We need to get some help Haruhi." Hikaru said as he helped his brother to his feet.

"You are going to leave me here by myself?" Haruhi asked, alarmed and the twins stared at each other.

"You are right Haruhi, okay Kaoru go ahead and warn the others." Hikaru told his brother and Kaoru shook his head. He didn't want to be responsible for getting help.

"Hikaru, I'll stay. It's okay, go ahead and get help." Kaoru said sitting down beside Haruhi.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said not wanting to leave his brother.

"Go Hikaru, just go." Kaoru yelled and Hikaru took one last look at his brother before running back to the campsite. Kaoru watched him go before looking at the rock on Haruhi's leg. He grabbed a hold of it and tried to push it off of her but it was too heavy. He kept pushing and pushing but the rock was too big for him, he knew that it crushed her leg. He eventually gave up and instead collapsed down beside her, silent tears falling down his face.

"God, this is my fault." Kaoru mumbled and Haruhi patted him.

"It isn't. This stuff just happens."

"He won't wake up." Kaoru said, the guilt making him cry even more.

"He's breathing though." Haruhi said slowly and Kaoru nodded his head.

"We need to get you out of this." Kaoru said as he once again tried to get it off of Haruhi. He let out a frustrated groan when he couldn't and instead he went back to Hunny trying to get more rocks off of him. Again the rock was just too heavy. Frustrated he walked back to Haruhi and sat down next to her and just tried to give her support. She was in so much pain though. Kaoru shook as he saw blood pudding around the rock that crushed her leg. God they needed help.

Fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes they waited, Kaoru going from Haruhi to Hunny, making sure he was still breathing and being there for Haruhi when the pain spiked. Then after another spike of pain that made Haruhi feel sick to her stomach they heard it. Footsteps. Kaoru silently thanked god thinking his brother returned when a voice asked, "What happened here?" Kaoru was immediately on his feet thinking that even though it wasn't his brother it was still someone who might be able to help them. As soon as Kaoru saw who it was though, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was of course Ron.

Kaoru looked at the shocked look on Ron's face as Ron shook his head, "What are you doing here? This area is closed to the public." Ron asked looking from the injured Haruhi to the bloody blond hair dancing in the wind.

"There was a rockslide, my foot is stuck, and our friend is trapped under the rocks." Haruhi cried and Ron looked at the rock crushing her leg.

"Of course there was a rockslide. About fifteen miles up they blew up a side of a hill to make a road that leads up to Devils Pass. This place was closed because they expected a rockslide." Ron told them and Kaoru looked up. Ron watched him closely. Haruhi moaned again and both men turned to look at her.

"I can't get the rock off of her." Kaoru told Ron as he got up.

"Okay, let me try." Ron said as he tried to pick the rock up. Kaoru watched as Ron stepped back, "Damn it, that rock is a heavy one." Kaoru watched him with pained eyes and paused when Ron snapped his fingers toward him.

"Okay help me remove the rock from her leg." Ron said as he grabbed a side of the rock, Kaoru held the other side.

"Okay, on the count of three we are going to pick up the rock okay; one, two, three," Kaoru groaned as they lifted the rock, it was heavy and Haruhi screamed as the rock came off. Together the two males threw the rock in the water before Kaoru bent over Haruhi looking at her injuries. Suddenly Kaoru was pushed out of the way and Ron was peering at her injuries.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts." Ron told Haruhi looking at the three bones sticking up from her leg. She calmed down after a couple of minutes, and was staring at the bloody leg with its bones sticking out.

"Stay tight ma'm we're going to help your friend now." Ron told Haruhi as he walked over to Hunny ushering Kaoru to follow him. As soon as they got close Kaoru bent down next to Hunny's face and patted his shoulder.

"Hunny, we have help. He is going to help you. We are going to get you out of here." Kaoru told his friend before leaning down to hear if Hunny was still breathing or not. Haruhi was watching her friend kneel beside Hunny though painfilled eyes. She was in so much pain, she felt like her leg was getting sawed in half. She wondered how Hunny would have felt if he was awake.

"Help me." Kaoru screamed at Ron as he grabbed rocks and started to yank, trying to get his friend free. Ron watched him for a minute, smiling, as the younger boy screamed out again.

"You are going to help me right?" Kaoru screamed again, yanking on another rock.

"God damn it…" Kaoru was startled into silence as he felt arms wrap around him, something cold was pressed into his neck. Warm rushed breathing tickled his ears and Kaoru found his breathing quicken.

"What?" Kaoru managed to push out as the gun was pressed roughly against his neck.

"Stay quiet and listen to me, you got that?" Ron asked and Kaoru froze as Ron blew on his neck.

"Kaoru, Kaoru what is wrong?" Haruhi called out beginning to sit up,

"Tell her nothing is wrong." Ron said to Kaoru and Kaoru just stared at him until the gun was pressed deeper against his throat.

"Nothing Haruhi, we are just deciding if we should remove a rock or not." Kaoru said trying to stay cool as Ron stared at Hunny. Ron whispered something in his captive's ear and Kaoru completely froze and looked at Ron in shock. Kaoru shook his head at Ron and the captor nodded and Kaoru felt nauseous. Ron suddenly wrapped an arm around Kaoru's throat, keeping him quiet, nearly choking him as he dragged Kaoru to his feet and Haruhi screamed again, seeing the gun pressed to her friend's neck. The arm around Kaoru's neck tightened and he gagged making Haruhi mute once again as the gun went from Kaoru to her.

"Scream again and I will kill you." Ron warned her, his arm still tight against Kaoru's throat, almost strangling him. Haruhi let out a sob as she watched as Ron tightened the hold on her friend's throat even more, his hands crawling at the arm that was strangling him.

* * *

One thing...how many people knew sweat was a mixture of urine and water? I didnt know that until I read my sister's MCAT practice test (its a medical school test-kind of like a GRE Test. You have to get a good number on those test in order to get into medschool(MCAT) or masters in other majors(GRE)

I know its been what about a month or so since I last updated and I am sorry about that. I'm working on my BA Psychology program and its taking alot of the few hours of free time that I have every week. I'm trying to update as fast as possible but I am only 1/4 done with chapter 7 and then after I finish it I need to send it to my beta so I dont think I will have chapter 7 up for a while. I'm sorry again in advance. I swore to myself that I wasnt going to be one of those authors who takes a long time to update and here I am...

Oh I forget, please review!

I hate it when authors of fanfics that I like takes a long time to update so I feel really bad about doing this.

Review corner:

Micro chibi baka-san: Here is the update, I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reviewing.

C130_Virus: I am trying to be fast in updating I swear it. I got a A on one midterm and a C on the-guess what one I didnt study for so I could upload the last chapter?

O-mirage-O: I want to see your story, I hope you plan to upload it soon. I know, I write too dark of stories, I need to make a light story one of these days but the dark stories are so addicting to write.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: I wanted Ron to finish off Mori and Kyoya(Kill off the strong ones first) I was going to make it Mori and Hunny since those two are really good at martial arts and Ron doesnt...but I still would have thought that Mori and Hunny would have kicked his ass and then the story would have been over before anything sad or good(depends on what you like) happens. Again, I will warn you in advance but in your PM dont want to ruin the surprises but I understand that you dont like gore and I am more than happy to warn you. Thanks for contuining to read my story even knowing that it is a horror fic.

Demon's lil helper: Again, thanks for the great beta work. You are awseme. Did I tell you I just got a new kitty!

blufair: I know, its kind of slow, but it'll pick up quickly now. I know the twins and Tamaki's reactions are pretty weird huh? There is a reason for that but I cant give it away even though I want to.

Ronniebear1294: I'm happy to hear that it keeps getting better and better. You keep waiting for it...it'll happen, I know I feel bad for the twins too although I am starting to feel bad for everyone else too, I hate and love when I get to the part where the killings start, I like the hosyt club and hate to see any of them die...but at the same time, to be a slasher fic people have to die, and if everyone likes the club than the fic will be better because there will be more emotions involved. I just feel so terrible after killing any of the characters.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Ouran High School Host Club...I know what you are thinking, thank god, right?

Enjoy

* * *

7:46 AM

Haruhi lost track of time. She remembered a guy pointing a gun at her friend, threatening her to lie down, but after that she had no reconciliation. She couldn't remember that after not following directions the guy threw Kaoru on the ground and pushed her harshly to the rough unforgiving muddy ground. She couldn't remember the specifics but she remembered the sound that Kaoru made when he hit the land, the sounds of his pain as the guy kicked him in his stomach. She also could remember that the ground was hot, it burned her face and she remembered the taste of the dirt- a pungent taste to it-bitter and too salty. That was about it.

She felt like she had amnesia, she didn't know why she was on her stomach, didn't know how the guy managed to tie her hands behind her back, didn't notice that she was gagging and whimpering for Tamaki, attempting to scream for her friends. Her voice gave out as dirt was kicked into her mouth. She could hear Kaoru trying to quiet her, whispering to her to just be quiet, she could hear the guy threatening her that if she didn't shut up…and here she was spitting the bitter tasting sand out of her mouth while thinking to herself that she was better than this. She should have escaped by now. She let out another scream but was silenced as she came face to face with the gun.

"Shut up or I'll shoot." She heard the guy, clearly, not in a haze, like it was nearly seconds ago.

"Shh Haruhi, calm down." Kaoru said, his voice a little high in pitch and slow, as if he was really thinking about what to say before saying them.

"He is going to kill us," She recognized her own voice, high and quick, voice cracking at the end. Her throat was burning and it wasn't because of the heat that was rising from the dirt and attacking her flesh like warriors attacking a city wall. No, her throat hurt because she did the mistake of screaming once again and that bastard choked her. A thought struck her, shouldn't at least Hikaru heard them by now? She opened her mouth again…

"Please don't, Haruhi." Kaoru whispered and Haruhi found herself closing her mouth and staying still, turning her head to look at Kaoru who was staring at her, his eyes blaring into hers. She let out a deep breath and shut her eyes as the guy started to speak.

"Now that I got both of you quiet let me explain," The attacker said and Haruhi really didn't want to know, "see, here is the thing: Your friend is very hurt. Those rocks that are covering him probably caused a lot of internal problems including cracked bones and internal bleeding. By the time we find help it'll probably be too late. He will either die or be eaten by some animal. So I have a solution to the problem." Ron paused, staring at his victims; he could read from their faces that they already knew what was coming. So he decided to approach this in another way, just for kicks.

"Let's play a game," Ron said and Haruhi lifted her head to stare at him and Kaoru tensed slightly. Ron could see confusion written on their little faces, their confusion made this situation all the more fun for him.

"Here's the game, it's so simple, ready. Pick a number between one and ten." Ron said smiling as he saw them both look at him in a freaked out way.

"Why?" Kaoru finally asked and Haruhi raised her head highly staring at the man before them.

"I can't tell you until you play the game, okay to make it easier on both of you, chose a number between one and three."

Haruhi was not about to play the game, she didn't want to do anything this man said but she was shocked when Kaoru said, "one," even though she could tell he wasn't pleased about it.

She was shocked again when she said, "three." She cursed herself, she told herself that she wasn't going to do this and look what she did. She looked over at Kaoru whose hands seemed to be shaking in the rope that they were tied in. He was scared; Haruhi shivered and looked down, if he was scared…

She was terrified.

"Oops, the number was two. Let's try again, pick a number one though three." Ron said, laughing as if this was all some type of joke. Kaoru stared at the floor in front of him, feeling angry; this man was just playing with them, like a cat would play with its mouse. Play with the prey until it doesn't move anymore. That was what Ron was doing. Playing with them until they couldn't deal with it anymore. Haruhi found herself glaring at the man, blushing out of a weird sense of hate and shock. The man sounded too casual, like he was asking which of them wanted an ice cream. She was almost tempted to say something nasty but changed her mind as her eyes glanced over to the gun. She had almost forgotten that that bastard had a gun. It was Haruhi that chose first this time, "two," and Kaoru muttered sometime after her, "three."

This time there was no laughter coming from the guy holding the gun, there were no cocky motions, he was seldom. It gave Haruhi the shivers, seeing him so calm when seconds before he was cocky and ruthless. She watched as he looked down for a moment before looking up at them.

"That's disappointing." Ron said sadly, looking upset at the answer. Both Haruhi and Kaoru stared at each other before Ron looked at them and shrugged, "the game always ends so soon. The number was one. So the girl is the winner."

Both Haruhi and Kaoru tensed and she quickly turned her head toward Kaoru, staring worriedly in his set eyes. The killer…she remembered his name now Ron…Ron held out a hand to her, a charming little smile on his face. It made her shiver even more. She didn't know what he had planned but…oh god why hadn't Hikaru come back with the rest yet?

"Girl, come on we don't have all day here. Please come and accept your prize." Ron said still smiling and Haruhi scooted backwards, she had to find a way out of this mess. Ron's smile failed and he shook his head taking small steps towards her until he was leaning over her. He roughly grabbed her arm and said in a voice so serious that she knew she was in trouble,

"If I tell you to do something you better fucking do it." Ron yanked at her arm, making her cry out as he forced her to her feet, "now you are going to…" Ron was rudely cut off as a rock hit him in his back.

"Get away from her." Kaoru yelled, another rock resting in his hands. Haruhi stared at him in fear, the killer had a gun and Kaoru had a rock, what the hell was Kaoru thinking? Ron chuckled, letting go of Haruhi and she fell flat to the ground, still looking at Kaoru.

"What are you going to do boy? Hit me with that rock? Eww…that is going to hurt so much. I should just run away now, right?" Ron said laughing as he saw the anger and fear flash in the boy's eyes. Haruhi, after noting that Ron's full attention was on Kaoru, slowly started to crawl away from him. As soon as she was far enough away she would run and find help. Kaoru stared at Ron then to the gun then to his small rock. It wasn't much of a fair battle here.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Haruhi slowly crawling away and he tried to keep his eyes off of her so Ron wouldn't notice him staring at something and look as well. Ron smiled at the boy, raising the gun toward him and Kaoru just stood there. He just had to wait until Haruhi was far enough away before he tried something. He wished she would move just a little bit faster though. Kaoru stared back at Ron feeling like a child, scared and defenseless, but he had both Haruhi's and his life to save. He had to stay strong.

"It's pointless to fight Kaoru, I will always win." Ron said with a wide smile.

"It's never pointless." Kaoru said with more confidence than he felt, throwing the rock at Ron with as much force as he could master. Ron laughed, moving aside to dodge the rock.

"That's the best you have?" Ron asked and Kaoru smiled before quickly turning his head to look at Haruhi who was on her feet again and running. Ron looked too, and raised his gun at the girl…

Kick

Ron groaned when he felt Kaoru's foot collide with his stomach. He couldn't help but be shocked that the boy actually hurt him; that the kid hurt him so much that he fell to the ground holding his stomach. This was not supposed to happen, Kaoru was not supposed to try and fight him.

Kick

Kaoru kicked Ron again, using as much force as possible, his eyes downwards, looking for the gun. He was pretty sure that if he didn't find it soon Ron would shoot him.

Kick

Ron was trying to get up when Kaoru kicked him again. Kaoru kept kicking him as he searched for the gun but he couldn't find it. The missing gun worried Kaoru; if he couldn't see the gun on the ground then Ron still had it. And if Ron still had it than he could shoot…

Too bad Kaoru wasn't paying attention to Ron…while his attention was focused on finding the gun he didn't notice that Ron took out a knife from one of his boots. Ron held his breath and let Kaoru kick him again as he stared at the girl who was running for her life. He had to stop her before she escaped but to do that he had to hurt the lad.

Kick…

Kaoru was losing energy; the adrenaline rush was failing him. He went to kick again but stumbled. He let out a small breathe and looked over at Haruhi who was almost out of sight already. He sighed, thankful that she got away; he didn't know how much longer he could keep kicking. Kaoru groaned and raised his foot again; he couldn't stop kicking now could he?

Kick…

The kicks were hurting less and less. Ron barely felt the last one; the poor boy kicking him was already losing the strength to produce strong ones. Ron tried to catch the boy's feet but the boy managed to draw back before he could. Ron glanced over at the girl, if he didn't do anything soon she would escape. He looked at the boy in front of him and watched him draw back into another kick…

Ron caught the foot this time, making the boy stumble. With one tug on the boy's legs, Ron brought Kaoru down to the ground. Kaoru let out a sound of shock, not expecting this. Kaoru kicked his foot out, managing to release Ron's grasp on it and was starting to stand when Ron stuck the knife into Kaoru's shoes.

Kaoru couldn't hold back the scream as he felt the knife go though his foot.

Haruhi was running as fast as she could with a broken foot. The pain was unbelievable, it hurt, it hurt so fucking much. Regardless of the pain she knew she had to keep going, she knew she had to reach the others, had to get help. The pain was so unbelievable though, she didn't know if she could make it. Even now, her mind kept screaming for her to stop, to just lay down, to just stay in one place until someone found her….

She couldn't give up, she couldn't give up with Hunny being as hurt as he was and Kaoru…she left Kaoru with that psychopath. She stumbled, the pain reaching a level of pain that she couldn't take it anymore. She stumbled as the pain overtook her and she found herself falling to the ground with a pain filled cry that she tried to stop by covering her mouth with shaky hands. She sat there for a while breathing deeply and trying not to look at her broken leg.

She was still in that position minutes later when she heard the cry. A cry of pain that would match her own, a cry that made her shiver. She knew instantly who the cry belonged to, it was Kaoru. She wondered what happened to him, terrified to find out and found her body shaking as she started to sob. Eventually she got back to her feet and half-hopped along, trying to find Hikaru. She wondered what was taking him so long…she found herself staring at the watch and she couldn't help but get angry at it…

7:56AM…it had only been ten minutes. She was held at gunpoint, forced to play a game, and ran away in ten minutes? She couldn't comprehend that, it couldn't be that soon. She felt a weight in her stomach as she realized that it would take Hikaru at least fifteen minutes to get to camp and fifteen minutes to come back. That's thirty minutes. No one would be there to help them for thirty minutes.

Kaoru screamed again and Haruhi hesitated as she looked behind her. It would be thirty minutes for help to arraive, she couldn't leave Kaoru alone with Ron for thirty minutes. Kaoru would probably be dead by the time help arrived. She turned her head back towards the trail that lead to the campsite…a safe place….a safe place with a car…a car that she could drive away from this forest…escape from the mess….

Kaoru screamed again, a little more pitcher than the first scream she heard. Haruhi looked back at the road that she came from, she couldn't let her friend die but…she didn't want to die. What if he was too injured already, what if she decided to turn back and help Kaoru only to find out that she wasted her time that he was already dead? What if she was killed because she was stupid enough to go back for Kaoru? The psycho had him, the psycho had at least a gun on him, if she was to go back and help her friend she may be killed as well.

She looked back to the road that led to safety. If she left now than she would be safe. If she convinced her friends to leave immediately, somehow convince them to leave without Kaoru and Hunny…she would at least save the rest of them. Hunny…wasn't going to make it, and Kaoru….She sighed, was it right to sacrifice one person for another?

Kaoru screamed again and Haruhi knew she couldn't let her friend die, definitely when he got himself stuck in the mess because of her. She gave one last look at the road that led to safety before turning back and going the way she just came from. She couldn't let Kaoru die after everything he did for her. She kept in the trees trying to stay hidden as she crept forward, holding her breath and trying to calm her nerves. She was terrified. She was going back for someone who could already be dead. She was putting her life on the line for someone who may be already at the end of his.

Her heart pumped even more as Kaoru and the psycho finally appeared. Kaoru was on the ground, a knife though his right shoe. Haruhi had to hold back a sound of anger; the knife was sticking out from both sides of the shoe. The point could be seen in the heel and the top of the knife was sticking out of the ankle. His shoe was covered in blood and she could see him trying to yank the blade out of his shoe but kept hesitating, probably because of pain. And standing in front of him was the psycho who kept kicking dirt on the boy. And the psychopath's words:

"Come on boy; show me how manly you are. Yank that sucker out of there. Come on pussy it doesn't hurt that badly." Haruhi glared at the man, her anger growing as Kaoru kicked at him again with his good foot. The man just stepped back before saying something that intrigued her.

"You act just like Ryan did." Haruhi held her breath before looking around at her feet. She paused when she saw the outline of the gun. Haruhi looked back at Ron and Kaoru before crawling toward the gun hoping that she made as little noise as possible. Of course a forest was not a good place to be in if you wanted to be quiet. Every step she made she could hear the vociferous sounds of leaves crunching, trigs snapping, and her own loud frightened breathes. She hoped that the sounds weren't as loud as she thought; maybe it was louder to her because she was so scared? She hoped the loudness was psychological louder and in reality the noises were very quiet.

She was almost to the gun, could see the shiny wax shield shining from the light that managed to get though the thick tall trees. She bit her lip as her bad foot touched the ground, the dirt and moss getting into her cut. She wanted to scream, wanted to scream so badly but knew it was pointless. It would only get her caught. She couldn't get caught, her friends needed her too much, they needed her to stop this psychopath.

Snap…

She froze as she realized she just broke another branch and she immediately looked up at Ron to see if he heard but she sighed when she realized he didn't hear or at least he didn't respond if he did hear her. She looked back at the gun…it would only take ten steps, maybe, to reach it but there were so many branches that she could break. She closed her eyes and counted to three before starting again. One step…snap…two steps…snap snap…three steps…snap snap…she closed her eyes again and prayed that she would go unnoticed. Four steps…snap…

Snap…

Ron's head snapped up. He thought he just heard something breaking in the trees behind him. Ignoring Kaoru completely he turned around and walked over so he was standing right outside the trees. He waited a second before shaking his head…probably a squirrel or a possum…he started to walk back to Kaoru when he heard it again.

Snap snip…

Kaoru stared at Ron with a fear induced confused face. Ron was just about to cut him a second ago and then he left him…Kaoru stared at the knife that was still stuck in his shoe. He had to get it out. He grabbed onto the handle of the knife once again attempting to lift it but the stupid knife wouldn't budge. Groaning he got himself on his feet, while… he was standing on one foot, the other was lifted slightly so he wouldn't injure himself more than he already had. He stood facing Ron…not trusting to turn away from the guy who had just stabbed him. Instead he was slowly taking a step back trying to stay quiet. He hoped whatever caught Ron's attention would hold his attention long enough so he could escape.

Snap…

Haruhi hissed as mud stung her flesh of skin that had been split open and the bones touching the ground were so incredibly painful. Yet she knew she could do it, only three more steps to go, she could do it, she could save not only herself but all of her friends. She just had to keep going, had to stay strong. Two steps left…

Snap, snap…

Kaoru covered his mouth as he brought the heel of his bad foot down, it bloody hurt; the pain was…he looked at Ron happy to see he didn't notice. He took another step backwards not knowing where he was going. He heard the sound of water and he found himself turning around knowing that he could swim down the river, find someone who could help him. He forgot that rocks from the rockslide covered the river…

Snap…

Ron looked back toward Kaoru, seeing him stumbling near the river's edge before hearing another snap. Whatever was in the trees was not going away…taking one last look at the boy he walked into the line of trees pushing apart branches. He could already see the outline of a small thing and something crawling toward the object. He looked closer noticing that the thing crawling was a person and the thing they were crawling to was… his gun. Suddenly he was running as fast as he could, closing in on his gun, but so was the other person. And he was making so much noise, stepping on twigs; he could feel them give in as they broke…

Snap…

Haruhi paused as she heard a snapping sound, she looked down at her feet discovering that she didn't step on any branches. That meant that there was someone else near her. She looked around nervously as she heard more twigs braking and the sound was getting louder and louder entailing that somebody was getting closer and closer. She shook her head as she started crawling faster toward the gun. She knew who it was…she knew it was that psychopath. He must have heard her. He was coming for her. She would be fine as long as she reached that gun before he caught up with her. She suddenly pushed herself up but couldn't shuffle the scream that escaped her mouth from the pain. Her mind kept screaming, 'ignore the pain. Ignore the pain,' and that was what she tried to do, hopping and sliding toward the gun. She almost smiled as she reached the gun, she slid and fell landing before the gun and she grabbed it and let out another whisper of pain as she tried to get to her feet again

She wasn't ready for a weight to pound into her sending both of them to the ground. She let out a cry when she landed on her bad leg which momentary paralyzed her. She momentary froze, giving Ron the upper hand as he punched her in her nose. He picked himself up, yanking Haruhi up in the process as he managed to steal the gun out of her hands.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered as he dragged her into the little meadow. She screamed and kicked her legs out, trying to get away from him but it didn't matter, he wouldn't let her go. Ron scanned the surroundings for Kaoru finding him hopping down the bank of the river. Ron narrowed his eyes; this was not going as planned. He raised his gun at Kaoru and Haruhi gasped as he pulled the trigger.

The noise was so loud, Haruhi wondered if the sound would make her deaf. Her ears kept ringing as she watched as her friend collapsed by the bank of the river bed. She was too far away to know where the bullet hit. She was afraid that the bullet might have ended Kaoru's life. She felt sickened as Ron laughed, chuckled, whispering something along the lines as "bulls-eye."

She felt at a loss for what to do, the only thing running though her head was to scream, so that was what she did. Just screamed.

Bang…

Mori and Kyouya were walking though the forest, still searching for Kaoru. They hadn't ran into anybody for at least a mile now and Mori couldn't help but feel a pinching knot in his stomach as he continued. He glanced up at Kyouya whose eyes were set and focused, his eyes calm. He didn't look worried at all, just annoyed. Mori looked back at his watch; it had been almost forty five minutes since Hikaru woke him up to tell him that his brother was missing. Mori worried about Kaoru, what happened to his friend?

"Kyouya?" He asked strongly not wanting to sound weak in front of his friend who was always so strong minded.

"Yes?" Kyouya asked as he, too, looked at his watch.

"Where do you think Kaoru is?" Mori asked and Kyouya shrugged.

"I don't know but his actions are whether childish and irrational. If he wanted to leave and be by himself he should have at least told us where he was going." Kyouya responded and even if his voice was emotionless, Mori knew that he was so disappointed in Kaoru.

"What if we can't find him?" Mori asked and bit his lip as he realized that he sounded so childish, so different than how he would usually act.

"We inform the rangers that he is lost and hope for the best." Kyouya answered, knowing how callous his words were but honestly it was the truth. People, whole groups of people go missing every year and most of them are found dead. How could he expect the park rangers to find one person in this vast forest when so many others have perished or stayed lost? He didn't want to think in a positive matter because if he thought only of the positive possibilities, then when a negative possibility happened, it would be devastating, too devastating for Kyouya.

"That's not nice. That can't be all that we can do." Mori said as he glared at Kyouya. Kyouya shrugged again.

"I don't know what we will do, okay. But if that is the case we have to stay realistic." Kyouya muttered as walked by some thick brushes. Mori looked around at his surrounding, he didn't recognize anything.

"Are we lost?" Mori asked alarmed and Kyouya shook his head.

"No, we are fine, come on." Kyouya didn't even look back at his friend as he started hiking downhill. Mori groaned and followed, slowly looking around for his missing friend. He wished their cells would work in the park; they probably would have gotten in touch with Kaoru by now. He also wanted to check in with Hunny.

"Kyouya…" Mori started but stalled as the sound of a blast reached his ears. He jumped and looked around, the blast came from a gun…he just knew it. Mori didn't see anything…maybe it was hunters or something…he was shocked when somebody zoomed past him and he groaned when he saw that it was Kyouya.

"Kyouya! Kyouya where are you going?" Mori yelled and then after realizing that his friend wasn't stopping, cussed, and started running after him, still yelling at Kyouya to slow down so he could catch up to him. And Mori was still listening for another blast but it didn't happen, just the sounds of trees rustling as Kyouya ran past them.

The leaves kept crumbling and the branches kept snapping…

Snap, snap…

Snap…

Kaoru held back his scream as he looked at his bloody shoulder. He was shot, Ron shot him in his shoulder, Ron shot him. He felt sick as he got back to his feet, groaning from the new pain. He took a shaky step just as he heard another gunshot and watched in fear as a flower inches away from him exploded as the bullet hit it. Now it was scattered across the ground, its petals escaping into the sky as the wind picked them up and carried them away. Kaoru shook again knowing that it could have been him that was shot, he could have been the one destroyed instead of that flower. He stared mouth a gap at Ron and then at Haruhi who looked almost as scared as he felt. He wished he would have gone with his brother now.

"Get on the ground." Ron yelled walking up to Kaoru. Kaoru, still startled by how he was almost shot, followed Ron's orders without hesitating. He was shocked when a heavy object hit him on the side of his head and dizziness suddenly overtook his senses by surprise and he couldn't believe that he would have passed out until he closed his eyes. As he passed out he heard Haruhi screaming his name in panic.

"Kaoru, Kaoru…" Haruhi screamed kicking at Ron again, trying to bite the hands that were wrapped around her. Ron just slapped her harshly before dragging to her over to the pile of rocks and Haruhi knew where they were going and it wasn't good. When she saw the golden locks flowing in the wind she felt sick again. Ron brought her to Hunny.

"You are going to shoot him." Ron said, the coldness of his voice making her dizzy.

"What? I cant, no." Haruhi screamed again and Ron smacked her against the back of her head before yanking her head toward him as he yelled in her ear, "One of you is going to die. You get to decide who will be the one that dies."

Haruhi shook her head again turning her head to the side to glance back at Kaoru. He was still knocked out cold, he couldn't help her. She whimpered and turned her head so she was looking at the blond hair that was still flying about. She shook her head again about ready to shout out another plea for Ron to change his mind before she felt him slip something in her hands.

She felt nauseated when she realized that Ron had just slipped her the gun, she felt sicker when he wrapped his hands around her hands. His hands were clammy and sweaty, it made her attempt to yank her hands free of his but he wouldn't allow it. She still heard his words echoing in her head, "I have to keep my hands over yours, I can't have you trying to shot me, now can I?"

She shook harder as he stepped forward so they where standing right beside Hunny. Hunny looked like he was doing worse. He had sweat pouring down his face now, and blood just covered the parts of him that weren't smothered in rocks. His lips lost color; it was at best a pale pink, not at all healthy or normal.

"Make your pick, you or him. I'll give you until the count of ten." Ron whispered into her ear. Haruhi shivered and Ron calmly said, "One."

"Two," Ron counted again and Haruhi shook her head starting a plea again.

"Ple…" "Three."

"No, please, don't make…" "Four."

Haruhi growled her hand shaking as he squeezed her hand tighter against the gun. She couldn't believe that he would make her do this, couldn't believe that…

"Five," Ron said melancholy, watching the emotions on her face go from despair to anger to fear to resentment.

"Six." Ron added and Haruhi let out a frustrated scream.

"God, stop this, don't make me do this."

Ron laughed, took a glance at Hunny before mouthing, "seven." Haruhi followed his glance and felt a terrible illness creep up on her. Hunny eyes were open. She felt bile rise in her throat as his mouth moved although no words escaped, he didn't have enough energy left to be able to make any sound.

"Eight," Ron whispered a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"No, look he is awake, we can't do this. He is awake." Haruhi pleaded again and Ron just stared silently back at her before saying, "nine."

Haruhi looked down at Hunny, tears running down her face without constraint, she couldn't kill Hunny but she didn't want to die herself, what should she do? How does she get both Hunny and herself out of this mess? If Ron wasn't constraining her hand that held the gun she could shoot that bastard, but that wasn't an option in this case.

The second that Ron mouthed ten Haruhi was already guiding the gun toward Hunny but when it came to shooting she just couldn't do it. She couldn't kill Hunny when his eyes were on her, regardless how cloudy and unfocused those eyes were.

Ron watched her with a smile on his face before gripping harder making her cry out. He brought her close to him as he told her sharply, "eleven, its time to end this." Without another word he forced his fingers on top of hers on top of the trigger.

"3,2,1" He whispered in her ear…

Bang

8:10 AM

* * *

Okay I know the timespan is kind of short but...it could happen. Okay, I want to say happy belated Christmas and New Years to everybody. I am sorry about the lateness, sometimes you just cant rush a chapter. Okay please everyone review, it'll take only a couple of minutes. I'll love to get one hundred reviews before this story ends.

**Review Corner:**

LuckyJynx: I like your name. OKay I guess I was kind of mean to Hunny wasnt I? Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

Alexilaihorox: I'm sorry for cutting it off at the spot I did but I didnt feel right adding the next part in it so I cut it off there. I guess you probably dont like how I ended this chapter too did you? I

Ronniebear1294: Thanks, I know I am still going but I hate it when a story I like takes forever to get update so I dont like doing that to my readers. I know it is getting to the exciting parts finally, I wanted to get to the exciting parts so much in the other chapters but I didnt want to rush this story any.

ILUVHIkARUANDKAORU: So I didnt go as far as I told you I would. I will message you shortly with the warnings for the next chapter. I know everything did go wrong, Kaoru should have gone but it was bound to happen sooner or later I feel bad for Hunny though, poor dear didnt deserve what I put him though. Again this shouldnt be as bad as Irreversible but I wouldnt hold my breath, it depends on how I feel when I get to those parts but if I do decide to go that route, unlikely, there will be gore and stuff but there wont be chopping off body parts or eating body parts like there is in Irre.

SuikaChan555: Thanks, I'm happy to know that you find it suspensful, that was one of my goal, suspensful with a good amount of gore but still has a pretty good storyline.

Demon's lil helper: Dont worry about how long it takes you to beta this. I spend so much time goofing off when I had time to work on my story...trust me you are helping me so much. Thanks so much and this chapter must have been hell for you to beta, I reread what I gave you and had to change some of it because it was bloody just awful. Again though you are a great help to me and I appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

Holy cow, I updated...

Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran High School Host Club, isnt that sad?

* * *

Light burns.

Right now, light was sizzling Haruhi's eyes, making her scream from the invasion of heat. Her head throbbed and she nearly forgot that after shooting Hunny, Ron wracked her forehead with the gun, making her pass out. That means…that means…she was kidnapped! She screamed even more, this time out of terror as she watched the flashlight turn off and she came face to face with a spotty unfocused Ron. He smiled at her, his teeth yellowish and his gums red and bloated. She gasped as she realized that she was indeed kidnapped, that she was far away from her boyfriend and friends. She was taken by a guy with bad teeth and oily lice full hair. And Ron…he watched Haruhi with dull eyes, bored and possibly plotting, wondering what to do to her. He suddenly glanced, a quick glance behind him. Haruhi followed his graze and spotted a familiar face. It was Kaoru, Kaoru was kidnapped too! Haruhi was biting her lip in fear, feeling a terrible pit in the bottom of her stomach, knowing that this won't end well. Kaoru was panicking, blood and cuts radiated on his swollen wrist as the ropes dug into them, staring at Haruhi in horror and yelling at Ron. And Ron…

And Ron…he smiled, mockingly laughing as he watched his captives struggle against their fear, against the fear of the unknown, of not knowing what HE had planned for them. He spun around, turning his back to his captives before heading toward one of the wall. Haruhi followed his movements with her tired eyes which quickly stretched in size as she noticed the wall. All over the wall, in large numbers was sentences, and numbers, and it wasn't just on that wall, she twisted her head to another wall to see the same thing. She shivered as she turned to look at the wall closest to her, more sentences, and more numbers. The sentences, the writings, wasn't in English, wasn't in Japanese, wasn't in Spanish. She didn't know these letters, couldn't make out what they said. That scared her, the way Ron was staring at the wall, what did the writings say?

Kaoru had given up trying to escape and he just stared at Haruhi. He didn't want to look around, didn't want to see anything because he couldn't deal with that at the moment. He needed some time to get himself together and than he promised himself he will find a way out of this mess. He just needed a moment…just a moment to compose himself.

And Ron…he turned back to his captives before clapping his hands together. He jogged over to a desk in the corner of the room, digging though the drawers, mumbling to himself. Haruhi watched him with weary eyes, Kaoru just stared at her and she refused to meet his eyes because she was too afraid that he would read her like a book. She didn't want him to see the regret written in her teary chocolate orbs for coming back for him. So she watched Ron, Kaoru watched her, and Ron kept digging around in the drawers for something. And it was silent, a painful silence that clawed at Haruhi, making her fear grow and grow, it never ceased. Laughter, sharp and manic, soon filled the room as Ron came back holding a small dirty velvet bag. He shook the bag at his prisoners as if the bag should mean something to them. He then dropped the bag on the table between Kaoru and Haruhi and both just stared at the bag. Both wondered what was in the bag. Both hoped that they would never have to find out.

They were both startled when Ron clapped again before kneeling down beside Haruhi, so close that she could feel his breath tickle her cheek. It made her feel revolted. He kneeled there for a moment before smiling, a smile that had no dignity in it, no humanity, a smile that lacked life.

"This is great, you know? I mean I usually only has one friend so early in the game but this time I have two. Do you know what I mean?" Ron said and Haruhi could tell from the liltingly of his voice and the crazed look in his eye that Ron is not in a good state of mind.

"I usually only gets one at this time and you know how boring it is playing with only one right? Now…now I finally have enough players to play." Ron said smiling darkly before standing up and opening the bag, dropping out three dices. Haruhi stared at the dices with a sense of sickness.

"How about it sweetie, do you want to play with me?" Ron asked Haruhi as he squeezed her leg making Haruhi freeze up and Kaoru fight against his binds, yelling at Ron to leave her alone. Ron released Haruhi's legs and stood up, glaring at Kaoru.

"Are you feeling left out? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you," Ron said before walking up to Kaoru and kneeling in front of him, "You…you want too play right?"

Kaoru shook his head but didn't say anything. Ron sighed and stood up, adverting his attention to Harahi once again.

"Come on, you will like the game. Both of you will like the game, trust me I have played this game before and I love it. So let's play this game. The rules are simple: You roll the three dices and depending on the outcome you will get a prize. It's a win-win situation for all three of us. And since we have a lady in the house, the lady goes first. Okay dear, take these dices." Ron said as he put the dices in one of Haruhi's hands. She stared at him big eyed until he took a hold of her hand and shook it until she dropped the dices. Haruhi stared at the dices in fear. The dices read two, six, and five.

"Thirteen, good choice." Ron muttered before walking to one of the walls and pointing to a long sentence, "Perfect! Thirteen is a lap dance." Haruhi stared at Ron in shock as Ron walked out of the room for a second.

"No, no fucking way. Kaoru, he said a lap dance. I don't want to give anyone a lap dance." Haruhi whined and Kaoru looked at her with a look she never saw before.

"Its not sex though, I mean…its not like something is going to be put inside of you…so maybe it wouldn't be that bad. I mean at least it is not sex. It could be worse." Kaoru admitted, blushing and looking uneasily and Haruhi couldn't help but feel a bit put out by Kaoru's reaction.

"Kaoru I don't want to give that creep a lap dance." Haruhi said madly and Kaoru bit his lip.

"Haruhi, I know you don't, but if you refuse, what do you think he would do?" Kaoru asked averting his eyes away from her.

"What about you? You can order him not to do it." Haruhi asked and Kaoru stared at her in shock.

"You think he would listen to me?" Kaoru answered before closing his eyes and leaning back against his chair.

"Listen Haruhi, right now, the only way we have a chance of getting out of here is by doing what he tells us." Kaoru said stubbornly and Haruhi, too, looked down trying to believe Kaoru. It was hard to believe him when Ron made her shoot Hunny, when Ron shot Kaoru…yet she had to believe something.

"Fine, your right. It's only dancing right?" Haruhi said with uncertainty. Yet the moment the door opened Haruhi was already yelling, "I refuse to do it." She froze the moment those words passed her lips and she turned to Kaoru who had closed his eyes.

"Its okay, you don't do it, he does." Ron said with boredom rich in his thin voice while shrugging. Haruhi looked tensely at Kaoru who was glaring at the ground, no known emotion showing, just a set coldness, of numbness.

"You have to be kidding me," was the only thing Kaoru muttered before staring at the wall and Haruhi turned to him in confusion. He looked back at Haruhi before closing his eyes.

"Come on, it'll be cool. I mean look I got a dress just for you." Ron added holding up a stripper length red and white dress torn and covered in filth and some tan blood stained wedges. Kaoru stared at the dress for a long time before growling something underneath his breath and Haruhi secretly smiled, at least she didn't have to do it. At least she didn't have to wear that trashy little dress. She felt a strange sense of relief from this, of knowing that it wasn't her that was going to look like a whore. She did feel bad for Kaoru but in a sense she felt a little disconnected from the situation, after all she didn't have to do it.

"You can be a good little faggot. Get all dressed up, curl your hair, put makeup on, and shake that little skinny ass until you get all moneyed up. Get all fancied up just for pervs patting your butt and trying to find a way to weasel their way inside of you. And I know you are one of those good for nothing whores because I can smell a whore from a mile away. You stink of it, of sex and sweat, and you are handsome enough to get a lot of attention, I bet. Lucky for him thirteen isn't a lap dance. I would never let some disgusting tramp like either of you to go anywhere near me." Ron said and Kaoru tightened his fist in anger and Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am not just talking about him, woman, but you too. You two are just walking sex dolls, definitely you girly. You think it is cute to be pretty, to be skinny, to wear clothes that show off your curves. You think guys don't think about fucking you, using you and than throwing you away. And you boy, I bet you are one of those careless boys." Ron announced loudly, as if he was talking to an audience, and both Haruhi and Kaoru couldn't help but feel harassed. Haruhi couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wasn't a girl who spreads her legs for just anyone and Kaoru definitely does not fuck a ton of people

"I am going to put a stop to both your whoring, and it starts now." Ron yelled before grabbing the knife and walking over to Kaoru.

"Thirteen, proof of your sin." Ron said as he ran the knife though Kaoru's shirt. Kaoru let out a string of panicked words as Ron cut off the shirt. Haruhi just sat there as if in a daze, feeling a weird heavy sensation at the pit of her stomach. Things just shifted so suddenly, it made no sense. Again, she wondered if this was indeed just a nightmare.

"Are you a slut boy?" Ron asked knife touching Kaoru's bellybutton making Kaoru tense.

"Are you a slut boy?" Ron asked again, slapping Kaoru across his face.

"No." Kaoru screamed, yelled, stomping his feet on the floor in the process.

"Liar." Ron said before piercing the knife three inches above his belly button. Haruhi jumped when Kaoru screamed, the pain in the scream made her shiver, reminded her that this is really reality and her friend was getting cut.

"Liar, you are a whore, I know people like you, you freaking little whore. And if you refuse to speak the truth and warn those who you take to bed with you than I have to make sure they know. And that is what I am doing." Ron yelled over Kaoru's screams.

Haruhi tried to help Kaoru, twisted and yanked forward in her chair trying to help her friend but she couldn't break free of the bounding. Kaoru's screams started increasing in volume and in pain and by the time Ron finished, Kaoru was bleeding and crying. Haruhi was stalk white and quiet. She closed her eyes for a minute trying to compose herself but she couldn't do it. She was shaky and frightened and just so god damn angry. When she opened her eyes she couldn't hold back her cuss words as she saw the damage done to her friend. On his stomach, now red with blood were six words, six words that spread out across his stomach.

_Don't trust me I'm a whore_.

"See, now people will know, now people will not want you because you are now exposed as the little tramp you are." Ron said cleaning the knife off on his pants before pushing the dice in Kaoru's hands.

"It's your turn whore." Ron hissed out and Kaoru refused to, just refused to roll, because he didn't and couldn't see Haruhi getting hurt. Ron after seeing this sighed and squeezed on Kaoru's hands until he was forced to drop the dice.

"Sixteen, good number." Ron said with menace whistling and walking back toward the wall and searching it for a minute. Kaoru looked at Haruhi and whispered 'sorry' to her before going into quiet sobs. Haruhi stared back at him feeling numb. Ron made a small noise bringing both of his captives' attention to him before putting a finger on a sentence, "Aww…Before one becomes a whore, one must start getting curious, and when one is curious one starts testing, and from testing comes the real thing. You can't stop curiosity but you can prevent the testing part."

Haruhi froze not liking how this conversation was going. She looked across to Kaoru whose face was white with pain. Blood washed over the letters on his stomach, it made her feel anger and pain, and fear, oh so much fear. If what Ron did to Kaoru was just the beginning how would it end?

She saw Ron come at her, knife held high; its gleaming shine just mocking her. She struggled, wondering if he would do the same thing he did to Kaoru to her. She didn't want that to happen. She refused to let it happen. And…Ron was too close to her and she couldn't do anything….and the knife looked too sharp….and she was scared, oh she was so fucking frightened.

He slammed down his free hand on top of her left hand, flattening it against the little tray that was connected to the chair. He smiled as the knife circled her hand…ghosting over her fingers and wrist. She screamed and tried to escape but was quieted when he pushed on her hand harshly, keeping it straight.

"The number one way women masturbate is by the fingers, you probably know that by now, don't you? There are other ways but at least most to all girls start masturbating by using their fingers. You know what finger is the most often used?" Ron asked carefully and than after hearing no answer, sliced the knife though the middle finger.

"It was the middle finger." He yelled over Haruhi's screams. He waited for her yells to reside before slicing the knife though the pointer finger.

"Second most used finger." Ron told her without emotion as he threw the pointer finger to the ground, "The rest of them, just have to go also."

Ron laughed as his blade cut the three remaining fingers off. Haruhi's screams rang though the room, a horrible painful scream that shook the foundations of the dwelling.

"Sorry to say this but your other hand's fingers needs to go too, can't have you using them to masturbate now, can I." Ron said as he chopped off her remaining fingers. Haruhi screamed even more, her screams pitchy with pain. It sounded terrible. Kaoru let out a little whine, upset and horrified at seeing his friend like this. Ron wasn't even fazed. He just held the dice to her face and shook them.

"I guess I have to roll for you." He said with disgust before rolling them. Haruhi screamed, pleaded, and begged "no" she didn't want this game to continue. She didn't want Kaoru to get hurt even more. Didn't want herself to get hurt. She didn't want to…

"Three." Ron commented as he walked over to a wall for another minute before picking up a barrel of gasoline and matches. Ron laughed.

"Burning in sin requires the sin to be burnt out of you." Ron smacked, pouring the liquid over Kaoru and lighting a match. Kaoru screamed and tried to break free of his bounding, screaming at Haruhi to help him even when he knew she couldn't.

"I don't like whores, and I don't like boys who play with girl's hearts." Ron said as he lit the match. Kaoru closed his eyes and stilled in his chair. He wasn't getting out of this; he was going to be put on fire. Haruhi panicked, still trying to escape and help him, still desperately trying to save her friend.

"Boys don't play women, women don't deserve that." Ron said before spitting on Kaoru, bringing the lit match close to Kaoru's nose. Kaoru pushed his head back trying to put distance between the match and him. He was so scared though…so terrified.

Fire hurts. Hurts Badly.

Even when the fire is not touching skin, the warmth of the fire attacks a person, cooks them without needing to touch them. Kaoru, who tried to distance himself from the frame, couldn't, Ron just brought the lit match closer. Sweat broke out across Kaoru's forehead as he pleaded with Ron not to do it, please don't light him on fire. Ron didn't reply. The match was now too close for comfort, its warmth making Kaoru feel like he once again had a fever. Haruhi closed her eyes, not wanting to see her friend lit on fire, she opened them seconds later when Ron started laughing. Ron blew out the match and stood up.

"Three means safety….Lucky brat." Ron replied as he stood up. Kaoru looked to be of shock, his breathing uneven and his eyes wide with disbelief. He was shaking badly and laid his head back against the backing of his chair trying to breath normally again. Ron watched him for a minute before scooping up the dices again and putting them in Kaoru's hands.

"Roll." Ron ordered and Kaoru only slightly hesitated this time.

"Fifteen…" Ron became silent as he smiled and stretched, "...is also a safe number." Haruhi smiled with relief, she was safe. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath that means that it was her time to roll again. She bit her lip, not wanting to do this anymore, not wanting to continue this game. She couldn't do this anymore. She heard footsteps getting closer and closer to her and she waited to hear the dice drop because she couldn't grip them anymore. She wasn't prepared to have cold hands grip the sides of her head. And she heard that laugh again, the one she never wanted to hear again.

"I lied." All Ron said before Haruhi felt this burning sensation on her lips. Her eyes snapped open and she shook and tried to scream but couldn't…she couldn't scream because…because hot wax was poured over her lips, and the wax dried quickly, and she couldn't move her lips anymore and she kept trying to scream. And it hurt and after it started drying they felt weird. Like someone had numbed her lips, they tingled; it reminded her of when she had to get a cavity removed at a dentist office, she remembered how talking was hard, and that her lips felt so dry. It feels dry now too. Hot wax was now falling on her eyes. She tried to keep her eyelids open, she really tried, but in the end she closed her eyes. She cried when she realized that she couldn't open her eyelids anymore, they were glued shut, just like her lips. And the hot wax burned and when it dried it was so cold, and her eyelids felt heavy and itchy, and she wanted to tear at the wax but couldn't due to the rope fastened around her wrist. It hurt, it fucking hurt, and she hated the darkness. She was afraid of the darkness because now she didn't know when something was coming She couldn't prepare herself.

She heard the dices drop on the table heavily, and knew she just took her turn. She nearly cried again as she heard the ruthless voice of the man whose tone lacked any warmth.

"Four, that's kind of a drowsy number isn't it?" Ron cavernously gestured. Fear gripped Haruhi, her mind kept screaming at her, 'oh god, no more. Please I can't take anymore of this. Oh god, please stop this. Please make this asshole go away.'

"Water washes away all sins, doesn't it?" Ron hollowly inquired. Haruhi was shaking as she thought about the question. She tried to speak, tried to call to Kaoru, to tell him that she was with him, and that whatever would happen that she would be there for support if he requests for it. She couldn't. She tried to open her eyes to view her frightened friend but couldn't do that either. A low pattern of soft taps of a leather boots against hard flooring alerted Haruhi that someone was walking and she froze begging and hoping that Ron wasn't coming over to her. She didn't want anything else to happen to her, couldn't stand it. She froze as the soft taps became thunderous and too close to where she is. She relaxed as the taps became softer and softer until she couldn't hear them any anymore.

The room became so silent when Ron left. She silently begged Kaoru to say something, anything, but Kaoru was mute. That terrified her, why is he so quiet? Was he okay? She wished she could open her eyes, she prayed that she could open her eyes.

It seemed to take forever before Ron came marching back in. As he passed Haruhi, she could hear something sizzling and bubbling. It terrified her to no end, that noise…it meant nothing good. Ron walked passed her and she knew that he stopped beside Kaoru. The sound of water shushing and than splashing reached her ears and than a scream followed that she wouldn't forgot. The scream was sharp with agonizing horror, and was loud enough to remind Haruhi of a fire alarm, a noise so full of panic and so loud that it really got to Haruhi. She wanted to know what happened but was at the same time lucky that she couldn't. She heard another scream as water was splashed on Kaoru.

"Stop, please, please stop." Kaoru shrilled his voice shaky with torment.

"This is good for you, the water washes your imperfections off of you while the heat penetrates your senses and makes sure that you remember the mistakes you made." Ron breathily alleged.

"It burns, please stop." Kaoru pitifully begged.

"Please, it's just a bucket of boiling water, its not like I am ducking you in a bathtub of scalding water or acid for that matter." Ron said slowly and child-like, as if he was in fact like a child and Haruhi and Kaoru were just a couple of toys that he could tear up and forget about. Haruhi placed together from the conversation that Ron must have thrown sizzling water on top of Kaoru.

Haruhi held back a sob once again as she tried to calm herself down but she was so uptight that she couldn't relax. She couldn't stop herself from hearing Ron dunk the remaining liquid in the bucket over Kaoru's head nor could she ignore the ear-splitting scream that radiated out of her friend. She definitely found herself wanting to cry as Ron picked up the dice from the table, she could hear the dices scrapping against the table as he did so, and ordered Kaoru to roll. It seemed to take forever for Kaoru to roll.

"Lucky bitch." Ron yelled to Haruhi before laughing. Haruhi cried silently, terrified that she was going to start sobbing and suffocate herself since she couldn't open her mouth. She twisted her wrists in the cuffs. No more, she could stand no more, god, please, somebody save her.

She was shocked as a coarse hand smacked her against the side of her head, "You know what number you got?" Ron asked and Haruhi could smell the food decaying in his mouth, it made her almost gag.

"I will tell you girl, you got three. Remember what three is right? It means safe. See what I mean bitch? You are so lucky. Now let's see if your little friend is as lucky as you are." Ron whispered almost dulcetly to Haruhi. Haruhi heard Ron shake the dice in his hands before dropping them on the table. Than he laughed, a loud sick excited laugh that made Haruhi's skin crawl.

"Man, I feel so sorry for your friend," Ron whispered into her ear, "this is really going to damage him quite a lot."

"The number is ten. The boy gets to try something I like to call the fryer."

* * *

This chapter had to be split up into two parts, it would have been a twenty page chapter and no one wants to read that now, do they? I know it's been forever since I updated. I'm so sorry; I made the chapter longer to make up for it though. Next chapter will hopefully not take as long as this chapter did. Please review, reviews make my day. Next chapter will be a really fun chapter, it will be really cool. What is the fryer?

Review Corner:

SeleneKnight: Thanks for the review. It's easy not to see a fic or not read a fic that you later thought was good. Sometimes the little summary doesn't sound good and/or there are so many stories with many characters that it is easy to overlook fics. I left people hanging for so long before updating and I apologize to anyone who thought I abandoned this fic.

RaffishHumor: Never read a slasher fic before? I am happy you read this than.

O-mirage-O: I know its a lot, I tend to be a bit graphic at times although I have been told that I am holding back too much on the gore.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Its good to hear that you are reading gore more…was this chapter okay? Kyouya realized the sound was a gunshot and was afraid that one of his friends were shot, he was running toward the gunshot-more will be explained in the next part of this chapter.

Tefnut Talvai: I never thought Haruhi would either but she had her own life and Kaoru's life to worry about so she had to make a decision, it's sad I know! Thanks for the update

Inga: For once I am not going to do that. You think it is horror-like? That's good, That's what I aimed at. I someday hope to do one horror movie script-that would be so awesome!

Demon's lil helper: Another great job as my beta! Keep up the great work


	10. Chapter 8 part II

Yes, I am actually going to update. Before I do, I want to thank my beta Demon's lil helper, not only did she have to proof read this chapter, but she let me use the fryer which she thought of. She also helped me write the actual fryer scene. So I want to give her credit. Also I guess I forgot the disclaimer again so here it goes: I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club, but the characters are fun to play with.

* * *

Brave men do not gather by thousands to torture and murder a single individual, so gagged and bound he cannot make even feeble resistance or defense.  
-Ida B. Wells

Kaoru tried to say something for a while now but couldn't think of anything to say. He opened his mouth again just to shut it as he closed his eyes. His stomach felt itchy and he wondered if he already had an infection. The thought scared him, if he had an infection already than how dire would the wound be by tomorrow?

Kaoru was almost asleep when he heard the door open and his head immediately snapped up, afraid of what was to come. Kaoru shook as he saw Ron walking into the room with a spiteful smirk that made Kaoru shiver with fear. Kaoru couldn't take his eyes away from Ron's face but eventually he noticed an object in Ron's hands and his eyes widened with disbelief and horror.

Ron walked past Haruhi, who Kaoru couldn't figure out if she was conscious or not but he prayed that she wasn't. He knew what Ron was planning now and he definitely didn't want her finding out. Ron smiled as he reached Kaoru before sitting the object on the dirty, rusting, metal floor and grabbing a knife.

Kaoru started to protest but was silenced as Ron slapped him in the face with the handle of the knife. Blood poured down Kaoru's nose and he couldn't help but let out a low shriek. Ron just laughed as he trailed the knife down the teen's neck, shoulder, arm, and finally started to trace the wrist that was tied to the arm rest of a chair by a dirty rope. Kaoru looked in fear at his capturer, hoping that Ron wouldn't cut him anymore, but looked in confusion as Ron cut the rope. Ron did the same to the other arm and Kaoru was suddenly up, trying to escape but he forgot about his injured leg and instead fell to the floor in a heap. And it hurt, he landed face down, his stomach wrenching from the pain.

Kaoru groaned as he felt a weight press against his back, his stomach was now burning as it touched the unsterile flooring. Suddenly Kaoru was turned around, making his stomach erupt in a kind of pain that he never experienced before. Blood was starting to dip from the cuts again and Kaoru cried out as Ron slammed his feet on his stomach.

The knife was still in Ron's hands; Kaoru could see the polished blade shining in the artificial dim lighting. He panicked, afraid of getting cut anymore, and tried to wriggle his way from underneath the older male but Ron just sat down harder on his stomach keeping him still. Ron laughed before he reached over and picked up the object showing it to the freaked out teen.

"You know, you are the second person to pick the fryer. I can't wait to see how you respond to it. The other person…well…she died from it. But…but I think I found out what I did wrong; I had the setting too hot and had it go for too long. I won't make the same mistake this time. Well…let's see how you do with it, huh?" Ron said with a crazed look, the look scared Kaoru more than the words; it was the sparkle that the older man had when he talked about the item. It was the same look he saw Tamaki have when Haruhi chose him over Hikaru. It was pride and content.

Kaoru looked at the item next and couldn't help but close his eyes. It was a clear metal, hot dog shaped but longer and thicker than a hot dog. In the middle of the object Kaoru could see a dark metal cord running lengthwise and spiraled, stopping at each tip. At the end of the object was a handle with a small tarnished nob on it.

"This my own unique invention. It's called the fryer. Want to know what it does?" Ron asked with amusement and excitement in his voice. Kaoru shook his head 'no', making Ron laugh.

"Too bad." Ron said, humor nearly hanging off of his tongue. Kaoru cried out in protest as Ron brought the knife down cutting at the younger boy's pants. Kaoru attempted to kick at Ron even though he knew he wouldn't reach the older man. Annoyed, Ron took the knife and stuck it in Kaoru's ankle, pinning the leg to the ground. Kaoru, of course, screamed in pain before Ron elbowed him in the face, sending him backwards and making him hit the back of his head on the hard flooring.

Ron smiled as he saw blood pool around the teen's head before pulling the teen's boxers off and kicking apart the boy's legs. Ron looked at Kaoru to make sure the teen wasn't unconscious before grabbing the fryer. Ron laughed as he shoved the device deep inside of the teen. Kaoru gasped at the intrusion before crying out; even in his dizziness he still felt it. _And the pain was indescribable, the object was shockingly cold and rigid, nipping the delicate skin as it was shoved harder and higher._ Ron smiled before pushing the fryer deeper and deeper until he knew it would hit the prostate. Kaoru screamed even more from the agonizing twinge and started to struggle again, kicking his leg out that wasn't down, _the pain…couldn't take it_. Ron watched Kaoru for a moment before turning the nob on the fryer. Kaoru instantly paled and stopped moving as he realized the device was slowly getting warm. The teen couldn't stop the tears from falling. _And even barely lukewarm, the device was slowly heating the delicate skin_. Ron, still with his weight on Kaoru, started to laugh at how still Kaoru became.

"It will get warmer and warmer, you know. It should take no more than ten minutes for it to start burning. In fifteen minutes your rectum walls will start to melt and scar. In thirty minutes the device will have caused enough problems to scar your prostate. When scaring occurs on the prostate, the nerve cells will become numb. The nerve cells are the pleasure center. Without the nerve cells, sex will no longer feel good; in fact if you feel anything at all it will be just pain. If I leave the device in for twenty-four hours, your walls will melt so harshly that it would kill you. And that is if I set the settings on medium. If I set the heat on high, it will take half the time to cause so much damage. So how long should I keep it in for? Ten minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty minutes, or twenty four hours?" Ron asked brutally before standing up and kicking Kaoru in the stomach. He watched as Kaoru hit the table before picking up the dice and looking down at the boy.

"Let's roll the dice and see how long I should leave it in for. If it is between three and six, I will leave it in for ten minutes. If it is seven and ten, I will leave it in for fifteen minutes. If it is between eleven and fifteen I will leave it in for thirty, and if it is sixteen though eighteen will leave it in for twenty-four hours."

Ron reached out his hand with the dices to Kaoru and after a threat Kaoru finally grabbed the dices and swung them as hard as he could toward the wall before mouthing, "fuck you and your fucking games." Ron shook his head and punched Kaoru hard in the stomach before walking over to the wall to collect his dices. He laughed before picking them up.

"Guess what, Kaoru, you rolled an eleven. Thirty minutes it is then." Ron said with a menacing voice before walking up to one of the walls with the writings.

"Unfortunately you also decided that your friend will be blessed." Ron said before turning back to Kaoru before bending down, "I hope she is pure of mind and body or else she is going to burn almost as bad as you."

Ron laughed before kicking Kaoru in the stomach and again and again until the teen was pinned against the nearest wall. Ron than grabbed some ropes and tied up Kaoru's arms before standing up, "thirty minutes will go by so quickly. I have to hurry."

Ron left the room, but only for minutes this time before coming back with a weird looking object in his hands. It looked almost like a baby rattle, only the ball had holes all over the ball part, the handle was long and very skinny, and at the tip of the handle reminded Kaoru of a corkscrew. Ron smiled as he walked up to Haruhi to see her shaking and was relieved to see that she was awake. Torture was no fun when the victim was asleep after all. He looked once more at Kaoru who was whimpering as the fryer got warmer. Ron smiled before setting the rattle down and leaving the room, coming back wearing thick heat resistant gloves and a large bowl that was hot enough that Kaoru could hear it bubbling.

Ron smiled again as he opened the rattle cap and, with priers, put the object in the bubbling liquid for a minute then took the object out, liquid pouring out of the holes of the ball in the object. The liquid was brownish in color and the smell was something fierce.

"This little invention was something that was used in the medieval times. This is called a sprinkler, you know what I want the girl to see this." Ron said before taking the priers and prying her eyelids open, making them bleed. _It felt like ripping stitches off a wound, it stretched the eyelids and as the wax broke, it took most of the eyelashes with it._ Haruhi would have screamed in pain if she didn't have something covering her mouth. Her eyesight was blurry for a moment but when it focused she looked at the object in Ron's hand. Ron smiled before ripping apart Haruhi's shirt.

"See this wonderful object in my hands was used for sinners like you. What you do is really simple, first you dip the sprinkler in boiling oil, lead, or water-in this case it is oil, and than you shake the sprinkler on the prisoner like this…" Ron shook the sprinkler at Haruhi's chest and her eyes widened in pain. The oil burned, it glistened over her bra, and most of her skin that was showing was already covered in blisters. _Mouth was suddenly dry and eyeslight became blurry, skin sizzling. _It was instant second degree burns. He shook the sprinkler a couple of more time before picking up the bowl of bubbling liquid and threw the bowl over Haruhi's torso. Haruhi eyes widened in shock as she tried to scream because it was too painful but couldn't. She couldn't take the pain, it was just too much.

Ron clapped and smiled at the second degree burns that now covered her whole torso. He looked at his watch again before picking up the dices and shook them in front of Haruhi. He threw them back into the table and smiled as he counted silently before turning to Kaoru with a whimsical smile.

"Thirteen minutes in Kaoru, how are you feeling?" Ron asked not even looking at him to see his answer; he could hear his painful screaming by now. Ron smiled again; the fryer must be hot enough now to bake his rectum wall. Ron turned back to Haruhi to see her glancing at where he tied Kaoru up to, he sighed.

"You rolled an eight. You know what that means?" He quietly asked Haruhi who was breathing rapidly. Haruhi briefy glanced at her friend before lowering her eyes. _The pain was a saint, it makes it okay to be selfish _

"Its time for weights." Ron said with a smile before walking out of the room and returning with dumbbells weighing five, ten, and fifteen pounds. He walked over to Kaoru before putting a foot on Kaoru's crotch making him tense up.

Ron didn't even glance down before dropping the five pound weight on Kaoru's stomach. Kaoru nearly leaped out of his skin, he actually chirped. Is stomach was already red and swollen, and the extra weight of the dumbbells only had his stomach burn and turn with agony and illness. And he screamed even louder, although Ron wasn't sure if he screamed from the fryer, the dumbbell, or both of them. The teen's screams were getting to sound so sharp and loud that it reminded Ron of fingernails on a chalkboard. It is the cry that is the first indication of real torture, not the blood or the wounds, the different sounds of cries can tell the level of torture the victim is at. Ron likes to torture his victims until they are unable to scream anymore, that is when the victim is in total torture.

Ron smiled and dropped the ten pound weight on the teen's hip, hearing it hit the hip and seeing the bruise that almost instantly developed. Ron smiled again before dropping the fifteen pound weight on Kaoru's chest. Ron smiled as he heard the sound of a bone being crushed under the weight but yet didn't quite crack. Ron looked once more at Haruhi before picking up the fifteen pound weight and dropping it again and again on Kaoru's chest until he heard a bone crack than he smiled and walked over to the girl.

"I don't think he would be willing to play with us anymore." Ron told her as he watched Kaoru wrench around on the floor while trying to sit up and get the fryer out. Ron laughed at the sight.

"So I am going to roll for him, don't like games that are really dragged out you know? So I say he rolls a seven. I never get to use the Cat's Paw and so I don't even need to roll since I think you would be perfect for the tool. And I don't even have to leave the room to get it; it's hanging on the wall next to your dear friend over there. So let me get it so you can play with it." Ron whispered to Haruhi before walking over beside Kaoru and taking an object wrapped in a blanket off the wall. Before he left he whispered to Kaoru, "Twenty minutes in, can you feel your skin dying?"

Kaoru could feel the delicate skin burning and he couldn't stop screaming, he wouldn't be able to stop even if he could. He was freely crying, he barely noticed though, the pain was all he could feel. He never felt a pain like this before, it was breaking him in half, he wanted to pull the damn thing out but he couldn't…everything hurt too much, he didn't know what to do.

Ron smiled at Haruhi before taking off the blanket. Haruhi paled at the item. It was a rectangular stone block with four sharp long spikes in the shape of a cat's claws. On the back of the stone block was a hook and Haruhi shivered when she saw Ron take out a pole from the wall behind her. Ron smiled as he connected the pole to the stone block before sitting it down on the table and taking off the ropes that held her arms down and put her in a headlock before leading her to a corner and tying her hands with ropes to a lead pipe that stuck out of the ceiling.

Ron picked up the device and smiled as he twirled it before walking behind Haruhi to stare at her back. He didn't say anything for a while but than he slowly raised the device. He didn't say anything just started scratching her back with the device, watching as her back immediately became red as blood poured out of the wounds. Ron laughed as he dragged the device down to the small of her back again and again.

Haruhi screamed, a little whimper escaping her clenched mouth as her eyes watered from the unbelievable pain. She could feel each spike digging into her skin; she could feel the blood dampening her back. She could feel the spikes cutting her flesh, could feel it as her skin split open. _And it fucking hurt and she was angry and too…_she screamed though a clenched mouth again as she listened to Ron saying such disgusting and horrifying things to her. She hated him, wanted him to shut up. She could hear Kaoru too, still screaming, and she couldn't help feeling mad at him. _She glared at Kaoru, watching him twitch on the floor, she wished he would just pass out or die or something just so he would shut the fuck up_. This was his fault, if he wasn't…if he wasn't such a retard than neither of them would be in this mess. She took comfort in the fact that she was not to blame for this, she took comfort in the fact that it was because of Kaoru that she is stuck here because than if he dies she wouldn't feel responsible. And if she dies…  
_  
__Death wasn't an option._

A few more times and Ron stopped his torture before standing back and looking at his masterpiece. Haruhi's back was red and bruised already and her bones shone like a light in a dark cave from the gushing wounds He laughed before looking at his watch. He smiled at the time, six minutes to go. Ron rolled the dice for Haruhi before smiling at the number.

"Fifteen, hamstringing time," Ron said with an eager twinkle in his cavernous royal coffee eyes. Haruhi stared back with discontent loathing before turning her glaze to her friend who had stopped screaming. Now he was just quivering against the chilly metal floor, his eyes tinted and glossed over with agonizing pain, and his mouth open in a noiseless holler, only a diminutive moan escaped his mouth. She closed her eyes and told herself she didn't care, and she hoped that one day she will believe that, because the sight of Kaoru was more than she could bear right now.

Ron didn't even have to leave the room for his next torture. He had the equipment in the room already. Ron walked over to Kaoru before stooping by his feet and wrenched the blade out of his ankle. Kaoru jerked from the pressure but was in so much pain that he didn't think he could take it anymore. He wanted to beg Ron to just take the fryer out of him, to just stop everything, to let Haruhi and him go, but he couldn't find his voice. He could just feel his delicate skin melting, he never felt so hurt before, he felt as if he was going to die.

Ron, still kneeling beside the teen, lifted up Kaoru's injured leg. Kaoru was in such a state of shock that he tried to kick at Ron but the older man just caught the leg. Blood dripped from the knife over Kaoru's lower leg before resting on his knee. Kaoru tensed, shook his head, trying to find his voice if only to beg the older man to stop. It was no use though.

"You know that the knee is a delicate little body part. The knee can only bend forward but not backwards, you probably know that by now. Bend it backwards and you are looking at total knee damage. It can render the knee useless. But there are other ways to do that too, without the pain that comes with bending the knee backwards. See the knee has two main hamstring tendons on the back of the knee. Cut both of the tendons and you are looking at enough damage to make even standing almost impossible."

Ron smiled as he twisted Kaoru over so that he lay on his stomach, before sitting on the boy's thighs to keep him from moving before cutting into the flesh, "See, it's quite easy. You know when you cut them because you can feel it with your knife. It's kind of like cutting cartilage, it is hard and stringy. You know if you cut too deep because you'll hit the bone." The knife was dirty, Kaoru knew that, and the feeling of that disgusting dirty cold blade in the back of his knee made him cringe.

Ron bit his lip as he felt pressure on his knife and he pushed the knife deeper smiling as he felt the tendon break. Kaoru's eyes widened and his mouth opened more in a silent 'O' as he felt his tendon being cut. It…it wasn't as bad as the fryer, the pain wasn't as bad, but the long lasting damage was going to be devastating. Ron smiled at the look of horror and agony, "One down, and one to go. Now you might ask what a tendon is. The tendon connects the muscle to the bone. The hamstring tendons are especially important because they control the flexing of the knee."

"Once the tendons are cut," Ron said grunting as he began to saw though the other tendon with the knife, "it will make it so you can't flex your knee. You will be unable to use the leg when you stand up, the whole leg will be almost useless."

Ron grunted again as the knife cut though the last of the hamstring tendon before pulling the knife out, smiling at the bleeding wound, he cut it in a way that he could see the muscle and even some bone. Ron smiled as he heard the alarm for his watch and he sighed before kicking apart the boy's legs.

"It's sad; it's been thirty minutes already." Ron murmured before turning the fryer off and pulling it out. Ron than laughed as he saw Kaoru just lay on the ground, legs still spread apart, trembling and shaking. Tears were streaming down the teen's face and his body felt like lead, he couldn't move it. His body was in shock overload and his lower body felt weird, like it was numb, like all of his nerve cells had been evaporated with the heat.

Ron kneeled down next to Kaoru and brushed some hair out of his face before taking the dice out of his pocket and putting them in the barely conscious teen's hands. Kaoru just rolled his eyes as he felt the dreaded dice in his hands and he vowed not to roll them. The torture so far was ruthless and he was afraid that the next thing he rolled could cause Haruhi life-threatening damage. After a few minutes Ron crushed his wrist making Kaoru uncurl his hands. The dice just rolled off his palm, and Ron followed the movement before frowning and looking up at Haruhi. He than sighed and brushed another blood strained hand though the tangled locks before whispering, "Looks like the game is over. You rolled double sixes."

Ron smiled at the teen before walking over to Haruhi and leaned close to her face, "You know I am going to miss you. You were really pretty." Ron than crushed his lips against her clenched mouth before stepping back and chuckling and leaving the room. He came back with a brown sack.

"I have to take you somewhere now but I can't let you see where I take you so I have to put this sack over your head. I'm not going to hurt you, okay." Ron tenderly whispered as if he were talking to a toddler. Ron than threw the sack over Haruhi's head and tied it around her neck softy. From there Ron cut the ropes that tied her arms up and roughly put them behind her back before tying them together so tightly that her hands immediately started to turn a light hue of purple before she acknowledged that her hands were untied. Ron threw the girl over his shoulders before walking out of the room. He had a smirk on his face.

* * *

It is nighttime, goosebumps covered his bare arms as he hugged them to his chest. He bent down and immediately closed his eyes before standing up. The trees creaked and cracked, the leaves shaking with the low wind. The moon cascaded on the scene, making everything seem unrealistic and cliché, like a typical horror movie. He was almost prepared for leatherface to just show up with his chainsaw. He didn't know what to say or do and so he did nothing, just stood there, watching, just waiting for something to happen. A dribble of water seeped out of the rocks and he became fixated on that, not wanting to glance once more at the sight of…at the sight of…

Kyouya sighed and turned to Mori who was staring at his feet, small tears cascading down his face, a sight that was bizarre for Mori who was usually as emotionless as Kyouya himself. Words were oozing off his tongue, but Kyouya swallowed them, not sure what to say to his crying friend. Kyouya looked back at the scene behind him, of the bloody blond hair. He himself almost chocked from tears but stopped himself. He was Kyouya and he refused to show any emotion.

Eventually he went over to Mori and wrapped his hands around the dark haired male, even if he felt out of his comfort zone. Mori let out a sigh of shock before pushing Kyouya away. He bit his lip before walking over to the rockpile and kneeling down next to his cousin. Kyouya sighed, had been four hours since they found Hunny and Mori hadn't taken it well. Mori was at first cussing and screaming and trying to take rocks off of his cousin and than he was sulking. Kyouya told him that they should leave and find help but Mori refused to do so. Kyouya wondered if it would be wise to leave the grieving cousin alone or not. In the end he decided to stay with the dark haired man and just prayed that someone would walk by.

* * *

Haruhi hissed as she heard what sounded like peddles rumbling yet she couldn't see anything. The bag must have still been around her head because all she saw was black. She tried to move her arms but they were wrapped behind her back to what felt like a pole. From the sprinters on her arm she knew the pole was wooden. Snapping branches alerted her senses as she jumped when she felt a broken twig hitting her leg. She was shaking, it couldn't be helped, it was cold and she was scared, and she wanted to know if Kaoru was still with her. She hoped he was she didn't want to be alone.

She suddenly felt a pressure on her neck and she froze as the bag was ripped off her head. What she saw made her realize that she was going to die. She was tied to a peeling, skinny wooden pole while standing on small pebbles, trigs, and dried out wheat. Pebbles surrounded the post reminding her of the fire pit they had at their campsite. She started to cry with the realization, she was going to be burnt, and the fucking freak was going to burn her. And she was alone, Kaoru wasn't there beside her. He brought her into this mess and yet she was the one who was going to die. _How was that fair_?

She shook as she heard a match being lit and she tried to scream, she really tried but couldn't open her mouth and she watched as Ron bent down to throw the match in the pit and she prayed that the match was too small and would burn out without causing a fire.

She cried when the fire grew and grew. It was heating the pebbles while the wheat was burning and was going higher and higher and it was touching her feet. She stared at Ron who just walked away, smiling.

* * *

Okay, finished finally. Okay, I hope everyone liked this chapter and I want to once again apologize for taking almost two months to update. Summer is coming up so hopefully I will be able to update faster.

Review Corner: Okay, please keep reviewing, they brighten my day

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: I didn't mean to make Haruhi out to be a bitch but…that's what happened. You think I hurt Kaoru last chapter you must hate this chapter don't you?

Ooooooo: Its okay about the English thing. When I was learning Spanish I would go to this site and look at Spanish ffics and leave reviews to try and be better writer and reader. I am a better reader than an writer or speaking

xXArtemisCullenXx: Thank you for reviewing. Yeah, I wanted to bring out more sides of each character than what is usually seen in the anime. I am sure that I may be totally wrong isn't how these characters would act in horror situations.

RaffishHumor: Thank you for your review, I am always scared that I don't have enough descriptions. To be honest, in my head while writing I see the whole story as a movie, set, lighting, and everything. Thanks for the dice thing-Plurals on stuff like dice is always confusing to me so thanks for correcting me. Now I have to go back and correct the mistakes.

Demons lil helper: Your welcome, and thanks for helping me on this pain-in-the butt chapter. Man this chapter was the hardest chapter I wrote of this story…

XxNarutoFreak4LifexX: Nope, if I abandoned it I would at least leave a note or something, its just life is just crazy right now. I hope this chapter held enough sadistic fun for you and thanks for reviewing.


	11. Chapter 9

The rock slipped from his shaking hands. He screamed a distraught cry as he watched the blood pooling around his brother's body in the river. His brother started to sink to the bottom of the gentle current and he quickly dunked under the freezing water and dragged his brother out.

"Ryan? Ryan, come on, wake up." Ron desperately screamed to his brother, shaking his shoulders roughly. Ryan wasn't stirring and Ron let out a nervous whimper as he put his fingers to his brother's neck. There was a pulse that was good, right? Ron shook Ryan again, desperately wanting his brother to awaken, but it was in vane. Ryan didn't stir even once. Ron once again checked the pulse and shook, it was weakening.

Ron stood up, shaking, and twisted his hands in his hair before letting out a timid scream and kicking at a flower next to Ryan. He didn't mean to harm his brother; he just wanted to knock some sense into him. He just didn't want his brother moving away from him, abandoning him for some slut who…for some slut who wouldn't be any good for him. Ron was still screaming before looking down at his twin, at the blood still leaking, and ran over to the nearest tree and hit his head against a branch. He than cursed at the tree before ripping trigs off of the branch and breaking them, crumbling leafs in his hands and smashing them, throwing the broken pieces of the branch at himself.

He was angry at himself, he may have just killed his brother, his own twin, and it is his entire fault. He turned back to his brother and realized that it was Ryan's fault as well. Ryan should have known better, he should have thought about their brotherhood before choosing some girl over him. If Ryan didn't apply to that scholarship, if he didn't fall for that girl, they both would be fine. Ron screamed again before kicking at the tree, frustration and panic setting in.

it took thirty minutes before Ron calmed. He was in the process of checking his brother's pulse again when he heard the snapping of trigs behind him. Ron stood up and turned around, hearing the steady sound of rustling and crunching. Someone was coming this way; someone was going to walk onto this scene. Ron glanced once more at his brother before walking over to the nearest tree and ripping off a branch.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kaoru groaned as he opened his eyes. His eyesight was blurry and his head was pounding. But that was nothing compared to the pain in his lower body. Even lying still, pain wrecked his body. He hissed as he looked around for Haruhi, and then sobbed when he couldn't find her. His sobbing caused him to start heaving and with every heave, sharp unmentionable pain electrocuted him. He gently put his hands between his legs and closed his eyes in terror as he felt wetness. He pulled his hands away and was mortified at the blood that covered them. He took a couple of quick breaths as he tried to sit up, but that little movement sent a level of pain that he wasn't ready for through his body and he fall down, agony numbing him. Dizziness morphed the room, twisting, expanding, and shrinking the walls, the ceiling, and the floor where he was sprawled out on. Finally the dizziness became too much for him and he passed out, welcoming the peaceful, painless black.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Ryan, Susie?" Mary called nicely into the vast forest around her; she frowned before changing her voice to one of anger, "Ron?" She turned to her husband with a look of disgruntle, "Where are our children?"

Michael shrugged before going back to his book, "They are probably off exploring." Mary glared at her husband before shaking her head and going back to looking at the many trails that surrounded them.

"I told them to stay close, though. I don't see them anywhere. What if they went on the sky trail, you know how dangerous the route is and they have Susie with them. God what if Susie fell?" Mary asked before grabbing her flashlight and her rock-climbing materials. She threw the materials in her hiking backpack and started off toward the trail before Michael wrapped his arms around her.

"Bunny, calm down. Ron and Ryan know better than to go on the Sky trail with Susie. They are probably on the Valley Trail or the River Trail." Michael calmly said before taking the backpack off his wife's shoulders and continuing, "They probably forgot the time, it happens. Let's wait for another hour and if they haven't returned by than, I will look for them, deal?" Michael asked with a smile and Mary laughed before kissing him softy and nodding. Mary sat back down on the picnic bench again but was still looking around, nervously waiting for her children.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hikaru fall to his knees gasping. He felt as if he had been running forever and he still hadn't run into anyone. He couldn't understand how that could happen, when they first came to the park there were campers in most of the campsites. Now, he saw empty after empty campsites. He groaned as he pushed himself back up, he had to find someone to help, desperately hoping that Hunny was still alive. He was losing energy fast though. Somewhere deep in his mind someone was screaming that Hunny was dead. He refused to accept the possibility. He had to find help…somewhere.

Just as Hikaru was about to give up, not wanting to be in the forest at night, he heard the sharp sound of footsteps. He started running toward the noise hearing the soft sounds sounds of laughter. He smiled as a campsite came into view, smoke visible even now. He ran into the campsite opening while screaming "Please help, my friend is hurt."

"Hurt, where?"

"In the river called…Niles Past or something. It's by my campsite. There was a rockslide."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ron stood away from his brother. He was freaking out, not only did he really hurt his brother but he could go to prison for this. His family would turn him in; they always loved Ryan more than him anyways. He heard a trig snap and he glanced in the direction where the noise came from. And on the other side of the river his sister was standing there, a look of understanding and fear heavy in her features. He picked up a heavy branch and glared at her.

"Sus, it's okay. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"You…hurt him." She said trembling.

"Sus, swim over here, please." Ron asked with a masked emotion on his face, his hands squeezing the decomposing branch until the rotting wood snapped. Susie just stared at him before running off, screaming. Ron cursed before jumping in the river, swimming rapidly, knowing that he couldn't let her go.

It was the first time that he meant to kill someone, back there while he was chasing down his sister. He thought since she was mentally retarded that she would be easy to catch and quiet. He was wrong. She was fast, he underestimated her, and right when he was about ready to latch onto her he realized that they were at their campsite. Susie was still screaming running to their parents, hiding behind their mom. Ron dropped the branch and laughed.

"Murderer." Susie screamed pointing at Ron.

"We were playing tag-she was the heroin and I was the killer. It's a game, ma." Ron said with a slight shrug as he looked around the campground.

"Dewd….him mureer." Susie yelled again grabbing her mom's hands tightly and yanking on her arm, "Run, he…dead…murderer…" Mary took her daughter's hands and asked kindly, "Susie, what are you saying?"

"She is saying that I killed Ryan, mom. And guess what? You are going to die, too."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Kaoru woke up again the room was still spinning. Only this time he had a terrible thumping in his head as well. He groaned and brought his hands up to cradle his injured head. He tried to wait the headache out, but it wouldn't stop hurting. It was just constant pounding, as if someone was hammering nails into the side of his skull. He hissed and moved his head a little, looking at his surroundings. It didn't help much; in fact it was pretty much making everything worse. He lifted his head a little to look at the door, knowing that there had to be a way out.

He looked to the right where the nearest wall was and realized that if he couldn't make it to the door, maybe he could make it to the wall. It was an agonizing feat and it was on pure adrenaline that he made it. His happiness of his feat went with extreme nausea, hypertension, dizziness, and sharp pain. He sat up, even as his body screamed at him, and, using all his remaining energy, he screamed and punched at the wall repeatedly. He yelled again but froze when he heard a small hissing sound. Kaoru traced the sound to the door.

It was not the door that kept his attention but of a strange tub sticking out of the crack underneath it. Even from where he was, he could smell something sharp and tangy, something chemical-like. Kaoru screamed even louder as the hissing noise intensified and the smell became stronger and stronger. He tried to hold his breath as the air became thicker. He didn't succeed and the chemical tickled his throat, making him collapse on the floor in a coughing fit. He was still coughing as dizziness hit him and he couldn't help but pass out.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ron reached into his pocket and took out his hunting knife; he stared at his family with cold eyes, all the while shaking on the inside. Did he want to kill his family? No. But he didn't want to go to prison either. His sister knew, now his parents knew, he had to kill them all. To protect himself, he was going to kill them, in order to keep anyone from finding out. He closed his eyes then reopened them as he walked over to the pile of wood that his brother and him had gathered and picked out the heaviest one, all the time looking at his family.

Michael pushed his wife and child behind him as he faced Ron, whispering to Mary where the keys where, to take Susie and run. Mary shook and was pale, hugging her daughter as she watched Ron get closer and closer. Michael backed up, pushing Mary and Susie toward the car. Mary opened the door behind her and slipping in, pulling Susie with her while Michael tried to reason with his son.

"Ron, Ron come on buddy, you don't want to do this." Michael strictly said, showing no fear in his voice or his structure. Ron could barely look at his dad, fear making his heart ache.

"I have to; you will have me locked away." Ron cried, sounding like a child, a terrified child.

"No, no, I am sure it was an accident, a harmless accident." Michael said as he glanced at his wife, who had put Susie in the car and was getting in the car herself. Michael prayed that she heard him when he whispered that the keys are in the glove department.

"He was going to abandon me, dad. He got accepted into college and was going to leave me; I wasn't going to let that happen. We are twins, twins stick together, and twins do not live on different continents." Ron screamed angrily, the hold on the wood and the knife tightening.

"It was an accident, son, we'll…we'll just say that he ventured away from us, got lost, that's it, Okay? We can get though this as a family." Michael said as he watched his wife, from the corner of his eyes. She was looking through the glove department for the keys. Ron noticed his father looking away and followed his gaze, he sighed before passing the knife to the hand that held the firewood then reaching into his pocket to pull out the car keys and dangle them at his father.

"Liar, I should have known that you never cared about me, you only cared about Ryan." Ron said and before Michael could make a comeback, Ron slammed the firewood across his face, causing Michael to crumble to the hard ground. Blood gushed from the wound on the side of Michael's head and Ron smiled sadly before leaning over Michael and stabbing him in the stomach. Michael roared out in pain and Ron just yanked the knife out and watched as his father wiggled around on the ground.

"Goodbye, father, I love you, please don't think that I don't." Ron whispered before standing up, wiping the blood off on his pants subconsciously, and turning to the car. He tried the door, locked of course, and laughed. He walked around the passenger's door and looked in at his mother, who was staring back at him with bug eyes. Ron laughed even more, tapping on the glass.

"Open the door, mother...," Ron screamed punching at the car door making Susie squeak with fear, "Open the door, please..." He growled when Mary didn't make any movement, "Mother, open the fucking door, now!" Ron screamed, banging on the window, making Mary jump and Susie cry. Mary turned to her daughter and was startled when she heard the sound of something crashing against the window. She glanced up and paled, watching as her oldest child crashed a rock against the window repeatedly, trying to break through.

Mary jerked and scooted into the driver's seat, motioning Susie to get away from the side of the car that Ron was on. Mary suddenly reached underneath the seat, looking for the gun that Michael kept there for safety only to find that the spot was empty. Susie screamed as the window shattered and Mary turned to the passenger door to see Ron reaching in to unlock the car. Mary yelled to Susie to get out of the vehicle, doing so herself, before grabbing her daughter's hands and running.

Mary panted as she tried to run as fast as she could with Susie, grasping and crying when she saw her husband on the ground. Mary glanced over at the car, not seeing Ron, then let go of Susie's hand to tug at Michael's. He groaned and he shook his head, "Go, take Susie and leave." he ordered, using the sternest voice he could with how little strength he had. Mary sobbed as she let go of her husband and grabbed her daughter.

Mary and Susie tried to stay as quiet as possible, but it was nearly impossible to stay quiet in a forest. Mary felt terrible; she had just left her husband to die. Ryan was died too, she lost most of her family, and she glanced at Susie and tightened her hold. It's not going to happen to Susie. Suddenly Mary gasped and stumbled forward, confused and dizzy. Her chest was burning though, worse than heartburn, what was going on? She fell to her knees and gasped again, her hands flying up to her torso as Susie knelt down beside her. Mary looked down at her shirt, seeing blood dripping from it. Her breathing became more rigid as she tried to comprehend what happened.

Dizziness made her collapse to the ground, her remaining strength spent on trying to get Susie to keep moving, she wanted to make sure that her daughter survived, her gorgeous daughter. She felt someone turning her over to lie on her back and found herself staring into Susie's cerulean eyes.

"Ma," Susie cried, and Mary smiled at her, reaching a shaking hand up to brush though her hair.

"Susie, run..." Mary gasped every word, wanting to insure her daughter's safety. She tasted the coppery taste of blood and she shook as she weakly pushed at her daughter, making her stand up, making her move.

"G…ge…get he..he…hel…help." Mary said as she watched her daughter stand up, blood on her hands, before backing up. Mary pleaded that her daughter escaped, she pleaded that she would be fine. She heard the bang this time, but didn't feel the bullet. She screamed as she saw Susie collapse to the ground, unmoving. Mary sobbed, the sobs making it nearly impossible to breath, as she saw Ron walk out from the line of trees. Ron didn't even glance at her as he made his way over to Susie, kneeling beside her and sobbing.

"God, Susie, please forgive me... I didn't want to... I swear to god, I didn't."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kyouya glanced at Mori, who was silently sitting on a rock near Hunny, just staring at the small body. It made Kyouya shiver. He grunted as he lifted a heavy log and brought it to the rock pile. Mori watched him carefully as Kyouya put one edge of the log beneath one of the heavy rocks on top of Hunny.

"Mori, help me." Kyouya told his friend as he got on the other end of the wood. Mori glanced at Hunny for another minute before getting up on shaky feet and grabbing a hold of the log next to his friend. They both took a small breath before pulling their edge of the broken timber down, hoping that the other edge would lift the rock off of Hunny. The rock moved slightly, raising the hopes of both of them before it fell as the branch broke. They both growled as they stepped away from the rock and looked back at Hunny.

"What should we…" Mori stopped in midsentence as he saw flashlights. About ten minutes later they saw Hikaru come into view. The redhead almost froze when he saw his two strained friends looking at him in shock.

"Hunny was in the rock pile, I have a couple who is going to the ranger's station and informing him now." Hikaru told his friends as he made his way over to the rock pile, realizing that he didn't see Kaoru or Haruhi. Kyouya stopped him, grabbing his wrists and looking him right in the eyes, "Hikaru, it's too late... He's dead." Hikaru stared at the rock pile in horror before looking at Mori, who was in tears again.

"Oh god, oh god..." Hikaru whispered as he ran up to Hunny to make sure he was dead, "I was too late. Wh…where are Haruhi and my brother, how are they dealing with this?"

"Haruhi and Kaoru?" Kyouya asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we saw the rockslide; they stayed with Hunny while I went for help." Hikaru said shortly, as worry started to overcome his senses.

"They weren't here when we came." Mori said as he went back to sitting next to his late cousin.

"Oh god," Kyouya whispered getting everyone's attention. Kyouya was staring at Hunny before noticing the funny, small, round-shaped wound on his forehead. A bullet hole? "The shot. I heard a shot coming from somewhere in this direction... That was what made me come up here. I heard a gun shot."

Hikaru froze, I remembered that noise, but I didn't think twice about it. He was too worried about Hunny to register that the noise was a gunshot. He just kept on running. Wh…what happened when I left? Where are Haruhi and Kaoru?

"Maybe we should go get Tamaki from our campsite." Mori said in a monotonous voice, feeling numb. He was grieving, it hurt more than he ever thought possible, he lost his petite, cute little cousin.

"Tamaki is not at our campsite. I was just there." Hikaru whispered and Kyouya's chest tightened. Hunny was dead and Kaoru, Haruhi, and Tamaki were missing. Everyone was silent as they took in the information. Hikaru sighed as he walked over to the nearest edge, pulling out his cell phone and hoping that maybe he might get a signal. As he held up his phone up to the sky, he noticed a yellowish blob coming out of a campground. His mind screamed at him that something was wrong with the picture, that he didn't see anyone at any campground when he was tying to find help. This campground seemed closed. He froze as he called to his friends, pointing to the yellowish light.

"It's a fire, there's smoke." Kyouya whispered as he looked back at Mori who was trying to get the rocks off of their fallen friend.

"I passed that campsite, no one was there." Hikaru said shortly as he watched the smoke.

"Let's check it out." Kyouya said with a tint to his voice that the younger teen couldn't trace.

"What about Hunny?"

"I don't know." Kyouya said before turning around and walking up to Mori.

"We have to go." Kyouya said roughly as he pulled at his friend's arms.

"But Hunny is still covered..." Mori cried, but Kyouya shut him up, "There is a fire down below, we need to investigate it."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ron was smoking a cigarette when he saw his brother's secret lover come parading into view. Shelly, with her hair all messy hair hanging in her face, made her way up the narrow path. She frowned as she finally came face to face with Ron.

"Where's Ryan?" She asked, as she putting her long hair in a rubber band then placed her hands on her hips.

"You're not even going to say 'hello' to me?" Ron asked with a smile on his face, she glared at him, before calling out, "Ryan!"

"He isn't here, Shelly." Ron stated as he took another drag of his cigarette, Shelly turned to him in confusion.

"You told me he wanted to meet me here." She said in a nasty voice, anger spiking. She didn't want to spend a day with a loser like Ron.

"He does want to meet you." Ron said before laughing and Shelly glared at him even more.

"Ryan, come on…" She stopped and than screamed when Ron stabbed her in the torso. The look of fear and shock in those pretty, red eyes made the man smile with delight. Ron laughed as Shelly kicked at him, managing to escape. She started to run, her hands covering the wound on her side, she didn't get far, though. Ron caught up with her in a heartbeat and slammed her against a tree, knocking her out.

Shelly came to with the warmth and smell of a fireplace. She had always loved fires; they made her feel warm and special, like they were made just for her. She sighed and expected to find herself waking up in front of her fireplace, her head on Ryan's lap. That happened a lot, every time that Ryan came over, she would fall asleep in his lap and wake up to a kiss. She smiled as she waited for Ryan to kiss her and was frustrated when he didn't.

Shelly snapped her eyes open to find herself tied to a tree in the middle of a campsite. She gasped and tried to scream but realized that she had a gag in her mouth. She panicked even more and cried. She was tied to a cross, her wrists and ankles hammered into the wooden post. The warmth and smell of a fireplace actually came from the pile of trigs that she stood on, the trigs crackling and snapping in the fire. The smoke was awful; it attacked her, making her unable to take in enough air. The fire was rising and she panicked as the fire licked at her feet, burning them. She felt pain as the flame started to climb up her legs, her feet already red and blistering, and the smell of burning flesh making her stomach twist and making her want to vomit.

As she watched her shorts catch on fire she heard someone laughing. She knew Ron was there watching, even though she couldn't see through the thick smoke cloud that surrounded her.

"You will never come between us now, whore." Ron screamed and Shelly barely heard him as the fire reached higher and higher causing more and more blisters. She could feel her legs burning, could feel the blisters rubbing against each other. It hurt, it hurt bad, and the pain made her want to die. She died before the flame got to her face. The smoke had suffocated her, and maybe that was for the best... she didn't have to feel her eyelids and mouth being seared off.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The fire had been burning for a while, but was still low, still only burning the bottom half of the person. Hikaru was the first one on the campground and he couldn't hold back his scream when he saw the scene. Both Kyouya and Mori were frozen as they looked at the burning post, completely taken back before coming to their senses and running toward the cross post, Kyouya pulling out his little switchblade.

Haruhi was slumped forward, sweat dripping off her body. She was making funny noises, her bare legs burnt so badly that there were holes covering the lower parts, ugly blisters covering every bit of skin left. She was panting, her eyes glossy, and staring at the ground. Even when her friends called her name she refused to look up. Mori and Kyouya were desperately kicking dirt into the fire and Hikaru suddenly snapped out of his trance and ran to help, grabbing a handful of dirt and throwing it in the fire. It took almost thirty minutes to put the fire out completely and they all breathed in a lot of smoke. By the time Kyouya, Mori, and Hikaru got Haruhi down she was already dead.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kaoru slowly woke up and groaned. The pain seemed to have intensified. He took a deep breath and looked around, finding himself in a small cage. The cage was so small that he couldn't even sit up and was not long enough to let him lay comfortably. Being in a cage terrified him, made him feel like an animal. He wanted out so badly, wanted his brother mostly, wanted his brother to hug him and promise him that everything was going to be fine. He needed someone to tell him that, because he didn't believe it himself. He was still bleeding, and badly, if the fresh blood that covered the ground beneath him was any indication. He could feel the blood on his back, gluing him to the dirty cage floor. He looked around, seeing a door to the left and to the right was…to the right was a window. Kaoru stared at the window for a while reminding himself that there was a world outside this hellhole. He looked away again as dizziness overcame him. He was still bleeding; he could feel it sliding down his legs. His eyelids felt droopy once again. He wondered if he should be worried about the dizziness and tiredness and that thought consumed him until he closed his eyes. Kaoru could've sworn he saw a guy with blue eyes and blond hair at the window as he closed his eyes to fall back into the blackness he'd just woken up from.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, just been busy lately.

Review Corner:

Mystifyze: Thanks for the update, yay poor Mori, I would cry too. Story is going to get pretty violent now.

Obasa Usa-Chan: I know, I wouldn't want to die Haruhi's death also. I was tempted to let Tamaki find her but decided against it.

Miss Hal Gibson: Best fic? Yay, that means so much to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapyer

demon's lil angel: Sorry, my mistake on the name part. Still the best beta-er I know. Thanks

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: I don't like Haruhi, I admit it, and I did make her selfish because honestly if you were being tortured you would try and avoid being tortured as much as possible and pain/fear makes the worst come out in people

Thanks everybody you have favorited or alerted my story. See you next time


	12. Chapter 10

Okay short chapter, sorry in advance, but I plan to update really soon with a longer chapter

* * *

The walls were blackened and covered in thick mold and dust, the floor was dirty and parts where caved in. Even as he walked he could hear the floor creaking and snapping underneath his foot. He carefully chose his steps, taking one at a time and praying that the floor didn't give up on him. His eyesight was limited due to the boarded up windows on the ground floor, yet he somehow managed to find the stairs.

The stairs were rotted, and Tamaki found himself having to hang onto the rails for support as some stairs were so rotted that they broke underneath his feet. When he finally got to the second story he felt even more terrified as the flooring looked more worn down and rotted than the ground floor. There was a stairway to his left but it was the second floor that he wanted to go to. It was here that he saw his friend though the window after he climbed the walls covered in vines when he heard screams. Now on the floor he felt at a loss as to where his friend might be. There had to be fifty rooms on this floor and he couldn't tell west from east in this place.

He walked slowly as he watched the floor nervously, listening to the cues of the house to warn him of danger. He came to a fork in the road, left and right, and he took a left. As he followed the little half-circle walkway he couldn't help but feel chills as he crossed by open rooms. He noticed, a little frightened, that the rooms were full of furniture that looked as worn down and destroyed as the asylum itself.

Each room had matrices that were covered in moss and mold, worn down, on a metal post that looked rusted. In the corner was a half wall that sheltered a toilet which was black from years of dirt and dust collection, with water stains covering the floor under it. The rooms had a window with bars covering them, whether to keep people out or keep them in, Tamaki couldn't tell. He shivered and passed another, glancing in to see a similar setting as the prior room only this time the toilet was sunk into the ground, giving the room a sinister feeling, as if something aloof and unsettling was lurking in the darkness.

He didn't want to stare into anymore rooms after that, something about that last room gave him the creeps and he didn't want to scare himself, not in a place like this, a place that would fit wonderfully in a horror movie. He moved on, passing room after room trying, and failing, to not look into the rooms, freaking himself out more and more with each one he passed.

Finally he got to a room with the door closed, fresh blood marks on the door, and Tamaki took a deep breath before opening it.

The room was dark, shadows from the trees casting sinister illusions on the walls, cold air brushed past Tamaki and he turned to see a familiar broken window. The floor was slanted a little, as if the room was sinking, as if the flooring was going to give out at any minute. The ceiling was ripe with holes and broken cement was scattered on the floor under each of the holes. He wanted to leave, he would have, but he saw a rusted metal cage, and even as dark as it was he could see the outline of a figure curled up inside.

Tamaki skid across the slanted floor, listening to the cracking and cries of the floor as he stopped next to the cage and sank to his knees, pushing his hands though the opening of the metal bars and shaking the figure. He thought at first that the figure had to be dead, because it wasn't responding but then the person slightly moved. Tamaki scooted back a little as the person sat up slightly and Tamaki nearly cried when he saw the familiar red hair of his friend.

"Kaoru?" Tamaki whispered as he pushed his hands though the bars again to keep his friend from slipping backwards. He looked into his friend's clouded eyes which were rolling into the back of his skull and Tamaki shook him gently on his shoulders to keep him awake.

"Kaoru, stay awake for me, okay? I'm going to get you out," Tamaki stated, wanting to hear his friend reply but instead Kaoru just nodded slightly. Tamaki sighed before telling Kaoru sternly, "Stay sitting up for me, okay? Hold on to the bars for me while I try and find a way to get you out."

Tamaki carefully stepped around the cage, trying different ways to open the dreaded contraption. The ground seemed to scream at Tamaki with every movement he made and he could hear the sounds of cracking and snapping and he could almost feel the floor underneath him about to give away.

He didn't have long before the ground would break all together. Finally finding a latch he opened the cage top and looked back at his friend who was kneeling on a wall, eyes closed, breathing deep and wheezy. Tamaki noticed for the first time the open gash on Kaoru's ankle, the wound covered in grime, dirt, and dust. Tamaki reached in and grabbed his friend, taking him out of the cage while trying to ignore the younger boy's screams.

Tamaki, still kneeling on the ground with Kaoru in his arms, heard the cracking become louder, and groaning under the added weight, stood up and walking briskly toward the door. The mere second he crossed the doorway he heard a crash and turned around to see the flooring missing. Tamaki squeezed his friend against him tighter as he started across he second floor, avoiding peering into the rooms he passed before.

It was the stairs that scared him the most, it was so hard going up it by himself, but now with Kaoru it seemed near impossible. He started down the stairs and could hear the echoes of movement coming from below him. He instantly felt Kaoru tense in his arms as he heard what sounded like something scrapping against the wall. Tamaki backed up and looked around before noticing the stairway leading to the third floor and he darted for it and started up it as fast as he could without making much noise. Kaoru moaned lightly with each step and Tamaki tried to ignore it as he came to a door. Biting his lip he opened the door.

A draft numbed him as he looked around. The whole floor was dark, light shining spots from cracks in the ceiling and there was once again countless rooms, all doors wide open, the floor slipping in at some points, and completely gone in others.

He started down the dark hallway, staring at his feet as much as possible, trying to stay in the patches of light as long as he could, but he felt weak and scared as he walked over rotten wood and holes that were so deep that he was sure they lead straight to the first floor. He tried to ignore the noises of the house, the wheezing of his friend, and his own shaking breaths as he looked for another staircase, knowing that there had to be one somewhere.

He was halfway though when he heard it. A low noise, a soft shuffle from behind him, a tiny mumble sound. He took a breath and glanced behind him but all he saw was horrible darkness, it seemed darker than usual, almost sinister in its depth. He started walking faster as he passed by rooms, reminding himself not to look in them, not to scare himself more than he already was.

He stopped again as he heard a scrapping noise, a grinding noise. It sounded close. Tamaki turned around again, only to be met see darkness, and spinning around again he continued on, his breathing harsh, his heart beating rapidly. He'd finely had enough when he heard a crackle behind him and he dove for the nearest room, slamming the door shut, but not before seeing a man in the shadows. He looked around for something to push in front of the door.

The room was small and all there seemed to be was the remains of a bed. Tamaki carefully lowered Kaoru to the ground as he rushed forward toward the bed and threw the matrices off as he grabbed the frame and pushed it against the door. Glancing at the window he ran toward it and realized, much to his luck, that the whole wall was missing. He walked near the edge he could see the broken up remains of the wall crashed on the side of the building.

He jumped when he heard a weird sound and he glanced behind him to see a new hole on the door. Glancing toward Kaoru he rushed over and grabbed him as he saw an axe made another hole in the wall. Walking backwards toward the missing wall, he saw the axe make yet another hole before a hand punched its way though the door and reached towards the doorknob. Shaking, Tamaki backed up, only to run into something heavy; he spun around to find a gun pointed at his head.

* * *

Again sorry for the short chapter, I am working on the next chapter right now, so please review so I know that people are still interested.

Review corner

Reishilovesyaoi: I'm sorry but it is a slasher fic so some had to die. Thanks for reading and hopefully it won't be that bad for you later.

Sungoddess64: Thank you, I'm glad to see you are enjoying it. The suspense is killing you? Man, I'm glad you are finding it suspenseful; I hope I can keep it up till the end.

Demon's lil angel: Thanks for all the beta-ing you have been doing for me lately. You rule.

Miss Hal Gibson: I want to make Ron as three-dimensional as possible so I'm glad you felt his past was sad. More of his past will be popping up now so you will see more with that. No I haven't stopped, don't worry if I did I will inform people in my summary if I do but I am just really busy with college and life.

ILuvHikaruAndKaoru: Yes I'm still alive. Yeah Tamaki found Kaoru but since he was burnt down there it makes it nearly impossible to even stand for a while so he is going to be pretty useless for a while.

Mystifyze: I can't tell if I responded to you already but if not thanks for reviewing and I like your name. I haven't read that manga is it good? Yes I made Mori cry, I'm evil like that? Thankies again for responding.


	13. Author's Note

I am so sorry that I have delayed this story so much. I started getting a new story interest involving a real life band and then I was going to still write but I had to focus in on college which I graduated with my BA finally. And then I felt since I haven't updated this in forever nobody will be interested in this story continuing.

Still I have been working slowly on the next chapter and if anybody wants an update I can give them a update sometime in March. So sometime next month I will have an update. I'm sorry about this happening, I always swore I would never be one of those writers who leaves a story unfinished for so long but school sucked most of my free time away from me but now that I have a break until masters I have some free time. So thanks for being patient.


	14. Chapter 11

I am so sorry once again for the delay. Too much was going on and still is going on and personal life has not been good but I want you to know that I will see this story to the end and I am happy I still have readers who want to read the rest so thanks.

Sadly I didn't write as much as I wanted to in this chapter, I apologize, but I wanted to make sure I updated within the month like I said. I can't promise I will update as quickly as I used to but I promise once a month I will update and if I can update faster than that I will. So let's see if my writing style has improved during this story's long sleep.

I am sorry I didn't have time to beta this but when I get back from my vacation on Sunday I will go back and correct any mistakes that I find. I just wanted to get this out before the end of the month.

;)

Tamaki tightened his hold on Kaoru as he felt his heart freeze as he stared at the gun. He could feel himself shaking as he backed up, keeping both armed men in view. He didn't know what to do but he glanced behind him to see that he was close to the where the wall broke off, and a thought hit him, he could jump.

He bit his lip as he looked at a tree branch that he could possibly jump to but his only obstacle was what to do with Kaoru? He couldn't just leave him here but at the same time if he didn't act soon they were both as good as dead.

Biting his lip, he glanced around trying to find anything that could help them before his eyes landed on a rope. He glanced back at the two men who were just standing there, watching him, their nearly identical smiles smiting him, their dark and sharp eyes practically screaming at him that he had lost.

No, he wouldn't accept failure. Not today, not when his friend lay broken in his arms, not when his friends were still in the forest, waiting for him to return. And in his head, he could perfectly see himself running over to the rope, tying it around his friend's stomach, gently lowering him down to the ground and then jumping into a tree and climbing down. It was all so simple in his head. If reality was like fantasy.

Reality was that he would probably be shot the second he moves and even if he didn't and actually grab the rope he would need time to successfully tie Kaoru up and gently lower him to the ground. Not to mention that the rope looked old and had mold growing on it, so he wasn't sure how reliable it would be. If the rope broke off…the chance of survival would be slim.

So that left jumping into the tree which was easier said than done. How was he going to get both of them into the safety of the tree line? If he could wake Kaoru up again than maybe just maybe he would have enough strength to catch himself.

He bit his lip as before whispering to Kaoru in Japanese, a language he was sure the gunmen wouldn't understand, just trying to wake him up. He started to panic when Kaoru didn't reply before he finally heard him groan and open his eyes. Consciousness wasn't going to stay for long so Tamaki knew he needed to act soon.

He whispered in his friend's ear that he needed just to catch the branch, he didn't ask for anything else of his friend. He just wanted to make sure his friend at least could hold onto a branch while he himself jumped.

Without even glancing back he closed his eyes and threw his friend, he listened to the trees making noises and he prayed that his friend didn't hit the tree and crumble down it. He didn't even open his eyes as he himself jumped.

It was the most nauseating feeling in the world, to know that there was nothing underneath your feet, to know that if you miss up and don't catch anything you would die. He tried not to think about it as he opened his sapphire blue eyes, frowning as he saw the many branches of the tree. He held his breath as he reached for the nearest branch. He jerked as his hands tightened around a branch, his chest hitting another branch painfully, almost making him lose his balance and tumble to the ground. He panted as he looked back at the broken remnants of the building before turning around looking for his friend.

His eyes widening as he saw him possibly three feet below him, luckily for Kaoru he fell and landed on a couple of branches that warped together, creating a large patch of wood that stopped his fall.

Tamaki bit his lip as he looked back up at the building, seeing no sign of the men. Feeling a little bit safer but still felt so terrified he started his climb down as carefully as he could. His main worry was in the darkness it was hard to see where one branch began and another ended and so held onto the branch as tightly as possible before leaning down, his toes barely gasping a branch below him.

Tensing up, he looked back down at his friend before letting go, losing his breath at the fall once again only to catch the branch below him. His body jerked as he caught it and his heart beat missed a beat as he tried to calm down and use his foot to feel for another branch. He kept up his very dangerous climb down until he reached Kaoru.

His friend was still conscious not he could tell by his eyes that Kaoru wasn't going to stay conscious for long. So he had to be as quick as he could and he gently grabbed his friend with one hand while still supporting himself with his other.

He looked down trying to determine how far to the ground it was before whispering to his friend, trying to get him awake again. Seeing his friend's eyes opening again he smiled before lowing him back on the little protective nest.

"You have to climb down the tree," he whispered pointing to the branches beneath them. Kaoru looked at him questionably not understanding him at first before peering down at the branches. Tamaki gave him a minute before smiling at him, "I'll go first and help you from branch to branch, you just have to try for me okay because I can't carry you down, so you are going to have to do this yourself.

Slowly Kaoru nodded and Tamaki smiled before he grabbed the branch with both hands and lowered himself down feeling for the branch below him. Luckily the branch was close enough where he could stand and hold onto the other branch. Gripping the top branch as tightly as possible with one hand, he used his other hand to help Kaoru down before he started for the next branch. They did this again and again, branch after branch, and Tamaki was shocked at his friend's ability to not only stay conscious but be able to climb down with all of his injuries. He didn't think he could have done that.

Then he stepped on the wrong branch…at first with only his weight everything was fine but when Kaoru also stepped on the branch it was too much weight. Tamaki tensed as he heard just the sound of a snap before he found himself freefalling, hitting branch after branch as both Kaoru and himself tumbled to the ground.

The ground was hard; Tamaki bit his lip to avoid from screaming as he hit it harshly, with only shrubs to break his fall. He sat up, bleeding from the fall, his foot injured but yet luckily wasn't broken or sprained. His only thought was how lucky he was that the branches broke his fall. And then he thought about Kaoru and he panicked, not knowing where he was.

He sighed with relief when he found him a couple of feet away, moaning slightly but not carrying anymore injuries. Counting his blessings, Tamaki knew they couldn't waste anytime in staying here and so he forced himself to his feet, even if he was groaning from the pain. He ran over to his friend and picked him up before running south, not sure where he was going, he just hoped he would run into anybody who would be able to help them.

Bleeding Tamaki stumbled on, carrying Kaoru who was passed out, as he looked for anybody that could help. He was exhausted and his broken arm screamed in outrage at the weight Tamaki forced it to carry. His breathing was quick but stable, sweat running off of him, giving him a glow. He looked at the setting sun exhaustedly before continuing on, shivering as the temperature continued to drop. He kept going the only noise was of the natural noises of the forest and of Kaoru's haggard breathes.

He finally found a trail that looked similar and he took it with fear, staring around nervously for any traces of the bad people who he escaped from. The temperature was dropping and he was so exhausted and he just wanted to stop, to rest, just for a while, but knew he didn't have that option. He just had to keep going.

As hard as it was, he ignored his pain and struggled forward, one foot in front of the other, silently counting each step for no other reason than to just distract himself from the pain. The path was hard and covered in broken trigs and slippery leaves but at least the temperature had cooled down some, as if nature had decided that he needed some sort of break and granted him this.

He took each step as carefully as he could, knowing that if he slipped and fall he probably wasn't getting up again. That thought terrified him not only out of fear of the criminals finding them, but of the night temperature that can be almost freezing, not to mention the wildlife. The wolves, the mountain lions, Bobcats, and other carnivorous animals that would have no problem in tearing into the skin of two injured hikers.

No he had to keep going. Had to stay strong.

000

Tamaki was covered in sweat as he finally stumbled out of the line of trees. His eyes were blurry from the intensity of pain and exhaustion and though his narrowed range of seeing he could see three figures. He stopped walking, his heart freezing up, and for a moment he thought that the criminals had caught up with him. That somehow they surpassed him without him knowing and here they were.

Then he heard one of them speaking and he closed his eyes, feeling relieved as he recognized Mori's voice. He smiled as much as he could in his exhausted state before he started to walk forward, his walk was slow and hesitant and he could see Hikaru's eyes widening with every second he got closer. Tamaki took another shaky step and nearly tripped and that was all it took for his friends to start moving.

Kaoru was suddenly grabbed out of his arms and he was finally able to rest, finally able to sit down and worry about his own injuries. Comforting arms wrapped around him and he leaned toward the person, breathing slowly evening out, the thumping in the head slowly dying. He could hear Hikaru's frantic voice calling at his brother and hear Kyouya barking orders at Hikaru to 'step aside' but he barely could hear it. It was like his ears were plugged, everything was muffled more than it should be, but he guessed it was from the stress.

He flopped down on the ground and took a deep breath, Mori coming over to him to check up on him, talking gently to him, making sure he was okay. He tried to listen, tried to hear what his friend was saying but he couldn't, he was just too exhausted.

"Hikaru, it's too dark, grab some flashlights." Kyouya ordered as he brushed some hair out of Kaoru's face to look for injuries.

"But…"Hikaru said; face totally pale, eyes still too wide as it focused on his brother.

"Hikaru now." Kyouya ordered and Hikaru hesitantly stood up and ran to his tent looking for his brother and his flashlights."

"I think he's in shock." Mori whispered to Kyouya as he stared at Tamaki.

"I know," Kyouya whispered back as stood up to face Mori, "He saw and been though a lot today but anyone who finds their friends as injured as Kaoru and than finds the body of your girlfriend is going to be in shock."

Mori bit his lip before looking over Hikaru who was walking back with two flashlights. He bit his lip before looking down at Kaoru, "how is he?"

"I don't know, he is very feverish and sick. We need to take him to the hospital." He whispered, "Let's take him to the car."

"What about Hunny? What about Haruhi? Are we just going to leave them here to rot?" Mori hissed.

"We have to think about the live than the dead." Kyouya held such anxiety in his usually emotionless words that it made Mori completely shut up and instead just nodded, "I'll get the car."

Kyouya didn't respond and instead just trying to monitor his friend as best as possible, his only thought was that he had to keep him alive as long as possible. He glanced up as he saw Hikaru approaching with a flashlight, his face almost as pale as his brother's.

"He'll be fine," he lied, grabbing the flashlight from his friend before pointing to Tamaki, "get him over here. Kyouya is getting the car and we are driving to the nearest hospital."

Hikaru nodded shakily as he ran over to his injured friend and helped him up, putting his arm around him for support as he slowly walked Tamaki to the other two and helping him back to the sitting position before turning his attention back to Kyouya and Kaoru.

Hikaru couldn't find any words, it wasn't that he was afraid, or that he felt the pain his brother was in, instead he just felt numb. As if this was all a nasty dream and he was soon to wake up and Kaoru would be by his side, curled up peacefully, Haruhi would be enjoying nature, and Hunny would be hyper and the bottle of sunshine he always was.

Now it was just a freaking nightmare. He bit his lip as he watched as Kyouya and Mori carefully picked his brother up and carried him to the van, sliding him into the back seat before ushering for Hikaru to help Tamaki to the van. As fast as he could Hikaru help his friend in before hopping him himself and buckling Tamaki and him up. As soon as Kyouya and Mori jumped into the car and they took off Hikaru felt so much shock.

Kyouya didn't even waste a second as he pushed the accelender and somehow they managed to find the exit, even in their extreme fear and they were gliding down the mountain as fast and carefully as they could.

They were really getting out of there.

;)

Okay the chapter is over, its not that long but I wanted to get the chapter out during the month of march so I hope you liked it. I didn't get to the twin memories part but I was so strict on free time that I didn't have enough time.

And don't think because they got out that the story is over or that they will get out. Remember it's a long way until they reach a city so who knows what could happen. Thanks for reading and please click on the reply button thanks a lot.


End file.
